Playing God
by TheMagicianType0
Summary: It's 2012, and an evil genius comes haunting back from the past. Taking place several years after their respective shows, it's up to an older Dexter, Mary, Susan and Johnny to take him down. Suggestive themes, and language. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Alright guys I'm new on here, here's my first story, and I'm a big fan of Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory, the shows are so similar, they deserve a cross over. Note I wanted the characters to be older for this story, so please enjoy and review!**

Play God

A Dexter's lab/johnny test crossover

The Year 2011...Dead of fall...September 4th.

A lone figure walks into a dark dank laboratory, his steps echoing in the vast emptyness of the room. He sits down in front of a large terminal, and presses a power button, machines whirl to life. The glow of the screen on the figure reveals a boy with glasses, black hair, a boy genius by the name of Mandark "Susan" Astronominov. He taps feverishly into the keyboard, he is doing some research, after finding out his rival Dexter, has discovered a possible cure for cancer. Mandark hated Dexter with a passion, he was always first in everything, using his inteligence for good rather then evil.

"Why should one with such talents try to help mankind, when he can rule it with an iron fist."

Mandark wispered. Mandark and Dexter have been rivals since 7th grade to high school, both pitting their genius minds againest each other. At first the rivally was light-hearted, but then Mandark grew jealious of Dexter's talents, and then hatred and darkness took over him. Now at the age of 26, he still can't let their battle go. He had ran away from home after high school, during a battle with his rival..that got a little messy, and he needed to lay low. He was angry that Dexter already owned a corporation speciallizing in biotech and sophisticated military equipment.

A search result on the web, revealed Dexter had used a virus to deliver his cure to the cells of cancer patents repairing damaged DNA, making them healthy human beings again. It was still in trial stages and would be months before it would be on market.

"It seems he didn't undertand it's REAL perpose."

Mandark needed a sample of this cure to analize it and maybe, utilize it for his own needs...

An evil smile came across his face.

"Time to get to work. Watch out my rival! There's going to be a lot of changes next year hahahaha..."


	2. Dexter meets the Test Sisters

Present Day 2012 summer...June 6th

Porkbelly, California

A young red haired man, about 20 years old, with bangs, walks into a college classroom, with thick framed glasses, an open lab coat revealing a black shirt, black pants and boots. But hes not a student in class, no hes the guest speaker.

The professor of the class presents him.

"Ok class, today we have a special guest, CEO and head scientist of DexLabs, Dexter McPherson,the boy err..sorry man who has proven science really CAN save lives."

The sounds of applause, fill the room.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule Dexter, you have the floor." As the professor waves with his robotic hand.

"Thank you professor Slopsink. It is an honor to be here at the Porkbelly Institue of Technology to speak today."

"As we all know DNA is the building blocks of life, and the chances of error while building those blocks is relativly high. Many factors come into play of the chances. Family history, genes, etc"

As Dexter continued, two students were fixated on him, fascinated with his words of wisdom and knowledge. Twin girl geniuses actually. They almost looked similar to Dexter in apperance except alot more...girly. The girl's were Susan and Mary Test. Both 20 years of age. Susan, had square shaped glasses, stright red hair that went down to her back with a star-shaped barette in it, an open lab coat revealing a blue shirt with a star, black skirt and mary jane shoes. Her sister Mary, had crescent shaped glasses, curly red hair in a pony tail that went down to her back, a moon shaped barette, open lab coat, yellow moon shirt, and blue jeans with sneakers.

"Wow creating a cure of Cancer, then becoming a CEO of your own company that quickly, for a guy around our age thats astonding." Susan said to her twin. "Well he did create a giant mech and defeated a monster in japan at the age of 8, so he is not your ordinary genius." Mary added. "Giant mech...Damn...Why didn't we think of that!" both said at the same time

Susan: "Probbably because we wasted a good porton of our high-school years chasing after Gil, and only making inventions to impress him or get him to love us and waste it on the fact that he always ended up not noticing us...That or for our annoying yet lovable brother and his schemes."

Mary: "Oh Johnny our little brother, how you've always caused us soo much trouble over the years and yet you always make up for it in the end." Mary sighed.

Dispite the the headaches their brother gave them sometimes, they coulden't help but smile because he was THEIR headache.

"Were such geniuses". Both said

The girls continued to listen in on Dexter.

Dexter:"We have discovered a way to reverse the effects of cancer and repair those damaged genes, using viral gene therapy. We at DexLabs examine a patients DNA then we find the genes that are defective and using a virus as the medium we introduce the proper healthy genes the patient needs into their cells, reversing the cancer and causing it to shrink."

Prof. Slopsink noticed that Susan and Mary were talking earlier and calls them out in front of everyone.

"Susan and Mary Test, did you have something you wanted to ask Dexter?"

The twins blushed. Mary went first.

"Umm how long does this process take?" she smiled nerviously.

Dexter blinked his eyes for a second, then answered. "It can vary from person to person, anywhere from one week to a month before seeing results."

Susan then asked her question "Uh, in the long run what are the chances of the cancerious cells coming back?"

Dexter answered "Zero."

Slopsink looks down at his watch. "Well class I'm afraid this is all the time we have left, class dismissed."

Dexter's cell phone, a Droid smartphone, rang as people left class. Only Susan and Mary were left.

"This is Dexter." There was a familer yet chilling voice on the other end. "Remember me Dexter, it's your old pal."

"Sorry you must have the wrong number."

"Oh I dont, it's me Mandark."

"MANDARK! How did you get this number? Only a few people know it."

"Don't worry about that right now, why don't you go turn on the news I think you'll find an interesting story."

"What evil are you plotting now?" Dexter demanded.

"You will find out soon, in just a few days, the world as we know it is going to change. Until then enjoy what life you have left." A click, Mandark hung up.

"I've got a bad feeling." Dexter said as he put his phone away.

Susan and Mary noticed something was amiss about Dexter. He started to leave, curious, the girls grabbed their backpacks and followed.

"I have to head back to the lab, and find out whats going on." Dexter wispered, now reaching for his phone again this time ready to call his assistant, and have her send his private helicopter to take him back to DexLabs 3 hours away in a few towns over, in Berbank.

"Dexter!" Dexter turned around to notice the test sisters, as they called for him.

"Ladies I'm sorry, I would love to stop and chat but I really have some important business to attend to, I must get going."

Dexter tried to tell them. Normally Dexter woulden't mind having a chat with people that admire his work, especally two pretty girls, but this was an emergency, who knows what Mandark might be plotting.

Susan: "We overheard your conversation, and thought you might need some help."

Dexter: "Look I appricate it, but this is something I must deal with on my own!"

Mary: "Hey, just listen to us for a sec! We've dealt with alot of bad guys over time, as soon as you said evil, natrally we felt we should offer our help, we're geniuses too you know!"

Susan:"We have our own lab as well, at our parents house, here in Porkbelly."

Mary: "Just give us a chance, with the Test sisters you won't regret the help! We promise!"

Dexter: "Agggghhh"

Dexter's had to think to himself for what was a second but seemed like an eternaty for him.

_Damn it Dexter, why can't you turn down a pretty face, oh I know why...You've been single since high school, cause the last girl you were with cheated on you with one of the jocks from gym class. She was the most popular girl in school, and now that you think about it, she showed zero interest in you until around junior year when you started working out more and slimmed up and toned up._

_She was just dating you for status. What a fool you were.._

_They screwed around at the drive in movie, right there in front of you, after you came back from the concessin stand, in your car! Talk about a shitty night that was...good thing you and DeeDee sold that car the next day, it would just leave bad memories and images...So here we are, one of the world's youngest CEO's at 20 years old who spends most of his days around the few scientists on his team and the hundreds of cyborgs and robots that work for him, when he really should be hanging out with friends and partying his ass off around his age. I'm happy that I saved the future of mankind and I made a difference, I have more money than I thought was possible, but even money can't buy happiness… there's something missing. At this point any female that puts her attention your way will make you feel like somewhat of a winner...That Mary girl wasn't bad looking, I mean granted her sister Susan looked the same, but there's something about Mary that won't let me take my mind off her...but back to business!_

Dexter shelfed his thoughts away, and came back to reality.

"Ok fine, you girls can come with me! Just let me call my assistant, and I'll have us on a helicopter in a few minutes!" After all Dexter had the pilot stay in the area parked at the local airport, since he didn't plan on being in Porkbelly longer than an hour, so the chopper is not far away.

"Woo hoo! Awesome." the twins cooed.

_This is going to be a longgggg day..._ Dexter thought.

**Alright guys so you've seen Dexter meet the Test Sisters, now let's get into the action! Feel free to give me input!**


	3. Off to Burbank!

"Quick Susan, Mary hurry!". Dexter shouted under the wind coming from the blades of his helicopter. The 3 scientists, hurried out to the helicopter pad at the Porkbelly airport. It was only a 10 drive to the airport via taxi cab. Mary did own a car, a red 2009 civic si sport sedan, a high-school graduation present from mom and dad. At the time she didn't expect it to be a standard...good thing Johnny tought her how to drive a stick, even with an IQ of 300, she still had to practice that cluch. She could have driven her herself and Susan there, but Dexter offered to pay the fair so she wasn't gonna argue. She could always come back for her car later.

They hopped onto the helicopter once it landed, Mary noticed that the pilot, wasn't human! He was a robot. She strapped herself in, and so did Susan. Dexter just sat on the bench near his robotic pilot giving him the command to take off as he looked out the front window of the chopper. Susan was amazed with the piloting skills and AI of the pilot bot.

"So Dexter what kind of processor is he running off of?" .

"Well Susan, it's a custom 20 cell CPU of my own design, with each core running at 5GHz each..." as Dexter trailed off to her sister, Mary looked at Dexter and thought to herself.

_If his pilot is a robot, then so must his asistant, wow this guy must be lonely in his line of work, being around more machines than people, what a life. It's true me and Susan have always loved thinkering with stuff in the lab but at least we had a life outside of the lab! Maybe Im judging him too soon...I've only known him for like 45 mins, there might be more than meets the eye. You can't always judge a book by its cover Mary...Why did you and Susan waste sooo much time on that dumbass Gil. There were probably much better guys you could have set your sights on. The only thing he had going for him was his body, which you took delight in thinking about all the time, blame your hormone levels for wanting him so bad. At least Susan's happy with her current boyfriend. No one would have ever guessed it ether. Bling...Eugine, that pugdy dorky boy genius that stalked her 24/7 and kept pestering her through school and beyond for a date. Johnny and I always had to step in, to get him to back off our poor sister. After awhile he lightened up on his attempts and lost weight. He gained a decent body with excerise and a formula he created that hyperaccelerates his metabolizm. Around the same time Susan also realized how much of an idiot Gil was, she lost interest in him and gave Eugine a chance. She was actually happy to be with him and never expected him to be the guy he really is, hes good to her. That's good for her, now what about me..sigh._

Dexter noticed, Mary was looking at him.

"Uh Mary is something wrong? You look alittle out of it."

Now Susan was looking too.

"Are you ok sis?"

"I'm fine, just not used to flying this high..hahah"

Mary answered awkwardly. Susan knows flying this high should be nothing new for Mary, since all the flying experiments they've ever done have gone MUCH higher off the ground than this, it was strange. Dexter and Susan continued their conversation, while Mary looked over the passing fields and roads out the window. It was a nice buitiful summer day, with the sun shining brightly. Before they knew it, they were in Dexter's hometown of Berbank, were he started DexLabs.

As the helicopter approched the landing pad at his building complex, Dexter noticed three things, a LARGE hole on the side of his building, as if a big rig drove through it, part of his building was on fire, and 12 or so police crusiers and emergency vehicles with flashing lights, consisting of the California Highway partol and the local Burbank police.

"Wha! What the hell is going on down there? Whats happening to my lab?"

Susan and Mary rush to look out the window.

The helicopter touches down on the landing pad, Dexter whips the doors open fast, with a loud violent clank. With excitement, and fear he books it out, before Susan and Mary can even unstrap their belts.

Susan:"Whoa!"

Mary: "Dexter wait for us! God he's fast!" while taking off her belt.

Dexter ran towards to the main office of DexLabs, while Susan and Mary are running just a few feet behind him. His fears pushed him closer and closer, hoping this arch-nemeis didn't do the unthinkable. He makes it to the police line, where fire dept is working, police and ambulances are waiting, but one of the officers stop him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it, where the hell do you think your going son? This is a crime scene!"

"Officer you don't understand I'm the CEO of this company, I need to know whats going on in there!"

"C'Mon kid , CEO, you look barely over 20. Leave the investgation to us!"

Dexter promptly pulls out his DexLabs Photo ID Badge, and shuts the officer down.

"Oh sorry there sir, I didn't mean to come off so harsh. You know you can't be too secure today, can't be too careful."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now start telling me whats happened here." Sharply snapped at the officer.

"Well according to your scientists who were witnesses a guy wearing a business shirt and tie, pants and a tacitcal vest came in on a truck full speed, and smashed into the building. He was wearing glasses and had black hair."

"MANDARKKKKK!" Dexter yelled furiously.

"Oh and he had a woman with him, with glasses as well. They were armed also with automatic weapons, uzis actually and grenades, and fired upon some of your employees and robots. Some people were hit but will survive. He took something and left on the aformented vehcile before we could arrive."

Dexter thought.

_This is the first he ever had someone work with him, I always thought he was a loner._

"What did he take? Theres something very valuable there and it's potentally dangerous in the wrong hands! I need to know!"

Susan and Mary finally catch up to Dexter, out of breath, but listening in to the rest of the conversation. At that same moment Dexter's long time friend and fellow scientist Douglas E. Mordecai III runs up to Dexter and adds more to the officers story.

"Dexter man! They took the samples ALL 4 OF THEM! There gone!"

Dexter's face turned pale at the tought the horrors of what Mandark could be capaple of he was able to alter his cancer removal virus.

"No...no...I gotta get those samples back, innocents are in danger!"

_While its true the virus cures cancer, in the wrong hands and mind, it can also be utilized as a bioweapon making people more ill than influenza and ebola combined._

"People are going to get very sick! And I know that's what he plans on using it for!"

Dexter claimed.

_Not only does he want to hurt my career, but also wants to basically rub salt in the wound by using my own cure againest me and the rest of the world I've tried so hard to protect over the years. People deserve a fair chance in life to live. No one should play god and decide who lives and who dies._

The girls butted in.

"Dexter do you still have the blueprints to your virus?" Mary asked.

"If so we can make an antidote incase this Mandark guy really does release a deadly strain of your virus againest the world." Susan added.

"Yes there on my computer in my office...that is if its still in one peice."

A sleek black unmarked crusier pulls up to the scene, the doors open and two SSGA agents Mr. Black and Mr. White emerge from the vehicle.

"Officers this is a federal investigation now, please let us take it from here." Mr. White yelled to authorites, while flashing his badge.

"This is now our case, beat it guys!" Mr. Black Yelled.

Mary: "Oh no not THEM again...aggghhh."

Susan: "Don't you two dorks have other things to waste your time and taxpayer money with?"

Mr. Black: "Normally we would, but we are being serious this time."

Mr. White: "This is a threat to national security."

Mary: "You use that excause all the time, its getting old!"

The girls and agents continue to argue for about a minute, until a yellow sporty 2002 Lancer EVO pulls up to the scene and out of the drivers side of the import steps a flame haired youth, and his name was Johnny Test.


	4. A Johnny Reunion

"Hey dorky genius sisters! Long time no see!" Johnny yelled with excitement.

"Johnny!" Both girls exclaimed in unison with smiles on their faces, they ran up to their brother and gave him a huge hug each. It had been forever since Johnny had seen his sisters, 1 year actually since he became an SSGA agent, moving out of Porkbelly, and moving into a nice apartment in Salt Lake City, Utah. Sissy Blakely was now his girlfriend of 3 years and going strong. She lives with him and works a Salt Lake City skateshop. Dukey, his dog, is still around but is old, and still lives in Porkbelly with Johnny's parents, but even in old age tho he will still wag that tail for Johnny, when he sees him. The agency was so thankful for help in busting Wacko and the Johnny Stopping Force and putting them in prison for life they hired him as a full time agent. Just turning 19 a week ago he was the youngest agent in SSGA history but his skill made him seasoned. But he's lucky if he even gets the chance to call Susan and Mary let alone have a vacation. At least they called him last week and wished him love and a happy birthday, sent him a card too. He was supposed to be on vacation now and down here to visit his sisters and parents but then this shit hit the fan. Ohh well, to him the fact he gets to see Mary and Susan, Dukey, his parents and friends makes it worth the drive down here ether way.

"What are you doing here Johnny? I thought you were in France, taking down a human trafficing ring." Mary asked.

"Already caught the guy, he's behind bars for life, I got a week of paid vacation, then came down here to see you guys, but thats when this whole DexLabs incident happened, and they thought it was convient I was in the state. In other words vacation cut short. But still got paid mulah. My question is what are you and Susan doing here, at DexLabs Main Branch?"

"Well it's a long story Johnny, we tagged along with your not gonna believe this but, Dexter McPherson, the CEO and head genius behind DexLabs." Susan answering Mary's question for her.

"He was giving a lecure at our class about his new cure for cancer, but then an emergency came up and he needed to come here, we offered our help and he let us join him." Mary added in.

"Well dorky sisters, this case goes much deeper then you think, i'm not allowed to say much at the moment, but this Mandark guy is not one to be screwed with, just be careful." Johnny said as he thought to himself.

_Much more than you think sisters, much more, more than even Dexter thinks. The SSGA's been after him for the past two years and he's good at hiding his tracks. Hes now involved in conpiracy to commit murder, corporate corruption, sabatoge, hes even bribed the Porkbelly police that we always trusted when we were kids to turn their back on anything he does now. Anyone we know could be on his payroll, and current intel says he may be hidding out in Porkbelly somewhere as we speak. Even he dabbled in drug trafficing and weapons sumggling alittle. He's a bad man, and will do anything to get what he wants. I have to stop him. I really didn't want you girls involved, but I don't wanna tell you now, not yet anyways. Once I'm away from the other cops and agents I'll say it all, no one can be trusted. If he hurts you ether one of you, my sisters...my family...I won't turn him in to HQ...I'll kill him myself. You dont mess with a Test._

After talking with police and authorites Dexter walked over to Johnny's direction, and the twins introduced the two to each other.

Mary : "Johnny this is Dexter."

Susan: "Dexter this is Johnny, our little (Susan winks to Mary) whoops I mean't younger brother."

Johnny shaking Dexter's hand: "Nice to meet ya Dexter, I've heard of your work. By the way I'm not so little anymore as my sister says, I did get taller after all."

Mary: "Aww but your always gonna be our little brother to us."

It was true, Johnny finally did get taller over the years, by the time he graduated high school he was taller than Susan and Mary. He even wore clothes identical to what we wore during his shcool days. Blue open button up shirt, with black shirt with radation logo on it, beige cargo pants and sneakers. The only difference this time in adulthood was he had a SSGA service pistol on his belt and badge.

Johnny: "Should have seen this coming when I came to visit."

Mary: "Yup should have." Mary smiled.

Dexter: "Well nice to meet you Johnny, even in the crazyest of situatons."

Since Mr. Black and Mr. White were heading the investigation now, Dexter had asked for permission to enter his building. He was granted access as long as Johnny was with him but coulden't linger for too long since FBI would be here soon. Dexter walked into the front glass door's of his building, the Test family followed. All it's few human employees had been evcacuated already and all the worker robots currently in the building went into emergency shut down mode as soon as security had been breached, so it was ereilly quiet. Dexter could see bullet holes on the walls of his lobby, he looked in disgust and anger. "I've heard of take by force using scare tactics, but this is just unnesscarry terrorizing!". Johnny walked up to the wall and grabbed a bullet using tweezers from the standard issue SSGA evidence collection kit. The bullet looked like it came from a MP5 rather than an uzi. "Witnesses were wrong, this didn't come from an uzi, this came from an MP5 machine gun, something doesn't add up." Johnny said as he put it in a collection bag. But the surprises got better. As they made their way to Dexter's office Susan noticed something written on a note stuck to the wall on the hallway to his office.

"_Dexter my old pal, if you wish to live to see the dawn, follow my advise, stop looking for me now and in coming days accept my newfound world with me as it's ruler!"_

Susan had pointed it out to Dexter, he pretty much figured out it could mean two things, Mandark plans on altering the virus to create a new race of superbeings or he plans to threaten the world with a deadly strain, as he originally thought, thus making him a "ruler" of sorts since people are willing to do his bidding to avoid a viral death. Anything would be possible at this point. The group pressed on, finally making it to Dexter's office. It was completely intact, nice desk with cherry rum finish, one of the lastest model computers on the market with HD monitor. Shelves with books just filled with knowledge and wonder. And photos hanging on his walls of all his life achivements from when he was just 8. Pictures of his dodgeball suit, his interdimensional gate, his old lab computer, and his most crowning achivement the DexBot, which Mary had happened to be looking at all with interest, her eyes widened.

_Wow just wow, he's soo amazing...These are inventions I could only dream of..._

Then on his desk was a recent picture of his sister DeeDee with long soft blonde hair, and an old family photo, with mom,dad and a young Dexter and DeeDee. Susan noticed the pictures on the desk, with Mary joining her. Susan thought to herself at the site of the photos.

_He must be so busy in his line of work, he probably never gets to see his family, kind of like how Johnny hardly gets to see us. The only time we see him is during Thanksgiving and Christmas..for only a few hours then hes gone again. Ever since he started working for the SSGA, he's never around, and we miss him all the time. We're happy that hes happy because he found something he really wants to do and is good at... but home just isn't the same without him. When we were younger...we acted like we were annoyed that he came in to the lab to ask us to do something for him, but we really wern't. It was always make him taller, stonger, build him a friend, make Dukey better, build him a jetpack, speed shoes. No matter what it was we would do it for him, cause we loved our little brother, even if it was tough love. But thats what siblings do. We act annoyed and irritated, but on a rainy day, we will always be there to help._

Dexter sat at his desk and powered on his computer. It hummed to life, while the others watched behind him. A login screen popped up he entered his credentals and got in. Now to find blueprints of the cure-virus...

"What! No it can't be, it was..right here." Dexter shocked and in horror. "The files are GONE! Oh it's probably been backed up on the network server? NO THERE TOO. All records of my work is..just gone with out a trace, even the event logs show nothing has changed in the system." Dexter yelled as he typed furiously. He tried a flash drive he kept safe in a locked drawer on his desk and that too was wiped. "That bastard! He can't get away with this! Not without evidence!" Mary looked on at Dexter with worry as he shouted and so did the others.

Suddenly, his system started running it self, somebody was hacking in and taking control. A chat session opened up from an unknown user and it had a cold cryptic message for Dexter.

_If you ever want to see pathetic excuse of a family again...You will come find me without help from the autorites, and pledge your alliegince to me, for when I dominate the world. Any outside involement will result in me exterminating your whole family, and you will be blamed for all events that will happen. Also one more thing I have DeeDee, and she will be my queen in my new world order!_

The Tests saw the message as well. Dexter's heart sank, they took his family away, HE took his family away, Mandark has gone too far, he's gonna pay big time.

The twins and Johnny stared at disbelief that someone would go through all this just to get back at one person, Mandark was hateful, and cold. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

"Thats it this asshole needs to go down!" Johnny said angerly. As if on cue when Johnny yelled, one more thing popped up on Dexter's screen, a self-destruct sequence for the building, a hidden failsafe Dexter originally put in incase of a containment needed. But he had no control over the sequence, the hackers hi-jacked everything. His corporation, his laboratory he worked so hard to build, was about to be rubble in about 5 minutes.

"He's trying to hide all evidence..." Dexter said to himself.

"Ok we GOTTA go like now!" Johnny exclaimed.

Dexter hurried to grab the two picture frames on his desk, before departing with the Tests. As they made their way running down the hall Mary tripped on a rug, Dexter stopped grabbed her and helped her up, his hand making contact with her soft feminent yet strong hand. then they fellowed behind Johnny and Susan.

As they run for their life out the front entrence Johnny screams to get away from the building to the agents outside. "Black, White, it's gonna blow get everyone away!" Mr. Black and Mr. White backup from the building along with remaining police, and just as they all get out at a safe distance. The charges detonate, sending a hail of fire into the twightlight sky, causing the building to be completely engulfed in flames. The blast of heat knocking everyone back an inch. DexLabs was history, only thing that remained was the big sign near the entrance gates at the fence. Dexter just looked on as the flames burn, all his work gone right down the toliet. The Tests looked on with him. Johnny commented "Don't worry we wont let him get away with this Dexter, will get them back." Dexter looked down at the picture frames of his family, as he clucthed them. Mary felt bad for him.

_If you lost everything you had in five minutes, you would lose your shit too. _

She thought.

She wanted to do something to help him, even if she doesn't know him all that well personally, and only knew him cause of his fame and work.

Dexter just wanted two things right now...his family back and then tomorrow justice. Because not only would he be fighting to save his family, but possibly even the world.


	5. Mandark's Plan

It was perfect, everything went off without a hitch, he had Dexter's prized cancer cure, he had him right were he wanted him, he had his parents, and he had his sweet sister DeeDee right in his hands. Soon he will have Dexter's compound reverse-engineered and the world will fear him, with DeeDee as his queen. He destroyed Dexter's company that he put his blood, sweat and tears into. Soon he will have Dexter as his personal lapdog, Mandark already had his own mother as his lapdog now.

_Oh I just love moms, especally the ones you can have at your command, againest their will, it was...entertaining. A simple control collar and boom she was in my hands like jelly. She went from earthy crunchy, to just crunchy...after all she found a new interest in breaking bones._

_**Flashback**_

_**June 2nd, a few days ago, Oceanbird's Residence in Berbank.**_

_Mandark had waited one night until his mother, Oceanchild, went to sleep, he knew mom's sleep cycle, after all he only lived with her for 16 years of his life until he ran away from home. He sneaked into her window, to see his mother whom he hadn't seen in 4 years, but he wasn't here to visit and reunite with her, no he needed something from her. Mandark coulden't keep doing things on his own and he needed someone he could manipulate easily and woulden't resist his will. He had considered his own sister, but she was very rebelious and woulden't be easy to tame. Mandark had propmptly slipped his control collar he created in his secret lab, onto Oceanchild's throat. She woke up for a brief second upon slipping it on, and saw her son with his hands around her neck. All she could say was "Susan! My son!" with a look of surprise and excitment, and then nothing, as Mandark activated the collar, with cold eyes as he stared into his mother's now blank face. _

_Mandark stood up next to the bed, and asked "Who is your master?"_

_"It's you great Mandark, I will do anything for you, die for you, and I'm at your command." she responded._

_"Good thats what I like to hear..."_

_You can't call me by that cursed name you gave me as a child..Susan...I cringe at the thought of being called that. Just a mention of the word makes me lose sanity. You have no idea how many kids in school made fun of me and it's all thanks to you Mom. Now I have the upper hand as you will be my soulless puppet in my plan._

_Mandark's father was not around, and he made sure he never would be, he had an "unfortinate" car accident, that Mandark staged, by cutting his brake lines. One day he took the car for a drive and when he hit the brakes, his car collided the back of a tractor trailer. Now his father is in the hospital in a coma, will he come out of it? Eventually yes. But it didn't matter by then he will have already executed all his plans and he would be ruling the planet. _

_"Now my puppet go grab your glasses of the nighttable, since your as blind as a bat without them. " Mandark commanded. _

_"Yes, my master." With robotic-like movement she reached for the glasses on the table and put them on, then she proceeded to get out of bed._

_"Now we need to get you out of bed clothes and into proper attire."_

_Mandark traveled back out the window while his brainwashed mother stood still awaiting the next command, he came back in with a suitcase, which he struggled with for a minute since it was rather large. He opens the suticase, it reveals what seems to be tractial gear. There was a kevilar vest, combat boots womens size, black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, fingerless gloves, a utlity belt, a long coat and a couple grenades._

_"Here you will change into these, and you will work for me. When you done I expect you to be at my lab and you will not tell a soul, I'm here." Mandark said while handing her a map of Porkbelly with a circle around the physical location he was at, it was the adandoned Porkbelly mine._

_"One more thing from this point on, try acting more human."Mandark snapped._

_"Yes I will try my best." Oceanbird said._

_Oceanbird preceeded to change into the outfit, while Mandark walked out..._

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh, it's great having minons" Mandark chuckled evilly.

" And those pounds and pounds of coke making me money. Let's not forget the shady business deal I've made with the military, selling my supersolder strain of the cure for use on soldiers. Porkbelly's General will be happy. " He said with an evil cruel smile.

"It's all just perfect." He cooed.

He thought about sweet DeeDee and how he would love to make her his queen, she could understand him right? He was lonely and needed a mate to rule his kingdom with.

_After all, the Queen always protects the King._

Mandark looked at a monitor screen at his lab and watched Dexter's parents in their prison cell equipped with electrified bars and a high tech lock and card reader that read LEVEL 4 CLEARENCE NEEDED. They had a toliet and sink in the dank cell. They were showing signs of tiredness and hopelessness in their faces. Dexter's mother had tear-stained cheeks and her signature yellow gloves were caked with dirt from the floor of the cell, from all that time sobbing on the floor of the cell. His father in the corner, was in rough shape too, he had five-o-clock shadow, and dark circles around his eyes visible through his now broken glasses. One of the lens is completely shattered. Oceanbird stepped into view, and per order of Mandark was handing out ratons to Dexter's parents. At first when they saw Oceanbird, they light up with hope thinking she was sane and was going to rescue them, but then noticed the blinking light on her collar and saw her dull cold expression as she slide the food to them under a rubberized space in the bars, and fell into a state of depression.

Meanwhile, DeeDee, now 24 and working as a dance instructor , was locked in a private room modeled after her old room as a child. The only difference now was there was a steel door with a keypad and high tech lock with a card reader and display that read LEVEL 5 CLEARENCE NEEDED. She also had a toliet, shower and sink in the corner. She walked around, thinking she was going to lose her mind, and knew that Mandark was the one who captured her. All she could remember was she was at the Berbank mall with her friends, looking for a new outfit to wear since she had a date with her new boyfriend Chad tomorrow. Then after she checked out her things at the register and left the mall she saw a women in the dimly lit parking lot who said she was looking for directions. There were no other cars in the lot that night, she was there til closing so it was no surprise for her. The woman had long red folwing hair and glasses and was wearing a long fasionable coat. She attempted to help the woman, because DeeDee is always nice and willing to help, then somebody else came behind her and snuffed her with a soaked rag, as she passed out all she could hear was that trademark laughter.

_"Ahaha Ahahahaha Ahaha Ahaha!"_

_Mandark you bastard... Ahaahhhhh..._ She had managed to muffle before passing out.

And that's all she can remember, she doesn't know where she is or how she got here but knew he's responsible. Right now, she just wanted out, she wanted help to come, she wanted her brother to come save her with a crazy invention, and leave this nightmare.

_No matter how much I blink it doesn't change a thing, I'm stuck here, and there's no help. I already tried to call Dexter, but I have no service, and I'm being watched like this is some sick game. Even if I did have service it woulden't matter, Dexter almost never answers his phone, if he does it's always, DexLabs this, DexLabs that, he needs to make time for his family! Putting work on the back burner for a day wont kill him! While he shows up for the holidays, hes soo anti-social constantly on confernce and business calls. I miss the old days where we always had time for each other...even if i did break his stuff. I could break his stuff, on accident or on purpose, and he would get sooo pissed, but then when I had a bad day or needed advice, he would put his science to the side, and talk to me like a brother, he cared alot. Now I just wish he, mom and dad, and an army were here to bust me out, but that's not happening anytime soon so...oh well I'll just cry myself to sleep, since it's hopeless._

DeeDee layed on the bed in the room and closed her eyes as she cried herself to sleep. Mandark watched and wispered "Don't worry my sweet you will be free soon.."

"Sir your compound is ready." A Mandroid, said in a robotic voice to Mandark.

"Excellent Mandroid 237!" Mandark said with enthusim.

Mandark approched a refrigerated machine, with a top piece that flipped open and inside was 2 colored vials. One was a blue compound containing a Mandark-enginered strain of Dexter's virus that now not only cures cancer but also grants the user superhuman strength, speed, stamina and agility. The other red colored compound was a harmful strain of Dexter's virus that made the subject so ill it was worse than having ebola and influenza at the same time. It can be released through an aerosol, or through missles containing the fluid. It was very potent and transfered from person to person easily through airborne contact. Mandark was ready to do a trial test...on Dexter's parents.

"Time to see how long it takes for the victim to parish from this disease. Mandroid 237! Have Oceanbird, bring me Mr. and Mrs. McPherson to me, I have a special project in mind with them...hahahaha."

**As you will see I wanted this fic to take a dark turn, hence why it's rated M to be safe.**


	6. Great Balls Of Fire

Dexter looked as his building burned to the ground, the firefighters got it out but nothing was salvageable, it was all gone. He looked down at his family photos trying to think of a plan to get them back and finally bring Mandark down. His genius brain coulden't come up with anything, zero, zilch. He was at a lost for words. All he could do was just think about how Mandark, took everything. Without his lab there wasn't much he could do save his family, let alone save the world from a terrible disease. No robots, no anti-dotes, no equipment, he was powerless at least he thought he was. He mentally tried to pep-talk himself.

_C'on Dexter! Pull your self together! You used to be the strong willed, determined Dexter, never in a million years would you start giving up. And now your gonna let Mandark win, that's not like you at all...Except the only difference was, he now had your family and the world held hostage._

And then that's when Mary popped into his mind.

_And you can't let Mary see you like this! Man up, and grow a pair!_

_Mary...god she was beautiful. That red curly hair and that curly ponytail, with that little moon barette. That smile she has that can brighten up a room. Her soft features and her teal eyes through those glasses. Not to mention she was a genius scientist just like me..._

Dexter noticed Mary looking in his direction.

_Ohh shit shes looking right at me, ok Dex,be cool._

Mary observed him, he held his family photo, staring off into the distance, she could see he was deep in thought, almost as if a personal battle was taking place within, then he turned around and smiled. Mary not sure of what to do, smiled back.

_Weird, why is he smiling during a time like this? If my family was in danger, I know I woulden't. But he does have a nice smile tho. Now that I look at him he's actually kind of adorable. Wait what am I saying, this isn't the time to be checking a guy out! The world could end any minute and I'm thinking about a guy, way to go Mary. Your a scientist and the world is ending, guys should be the last thing on your mind._

Johnny, was aruging with his fellow SSGA agents, Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Whadda mean I'm off the case!" Johnny yelled.

"I'm sorry Johnny, but this is just too dangerous, we feel you should stay out of it, for your sake and your sisters sake." Mr. Black said

"Yeah leave it to the agents with more experience. After all Johnny you've only been with the SSGA as of one year. Besides you need a vacation, go take one as of now." Mr. White added.

"I was just on vacation, you idiot, then you guys were like no we need you here in Berbank. So I showed up, with gun and badge and equipment loaded in the car then almost get my ass blown up, in that building now I'm suspended from the case, and your gonna say I can go back on vacation knowning there's a madman plotting things in Porkbelly, whos trying to take over the world." Johnny exclaimed.

"Yup that's exactly what were saying Johnathan." Mr. Black responded with.

"This is a load of bullshit. I'm calling the General!" Johnny snapped as he was about to whip out his phone.

"Don't bother he's just gonna tell you the same thing. He's also gonna tell you your not only suspended from the case, but your temporarly suspended from the SSGA until farther notice." Mr. White said.

"Gun and badge please Johnathan." Mr. Black demanded.

"You guys can't do this for no reason!" Johnny said. Getting the attention of his sisters and Dexter.

"Oh yes we can, we can do whatever we like, we are the system Johnny, and we don't have to give you a reason. As far as were concerned that info is classified, now gun and badge please, don't make me take it by force Johnny." Mr. Black asked again.

Johnny reluctantly handed over his pistol with it's holster and his badge.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Mr. White commented.

"I promise Johnny, after everything pans out, you'll be back on the force, but as of now, the agency can't trust you since they know how rebelious you can be sometimes." Mr. Black stated trying to calm Johnny.

"Whatever I don't care, that's fine. As long as I still get vacation pay." Johnny said annoyed.

"You will." Mr. Black answered.

"Alright Johnny, we gotta boogie. See ya!" Mr. Black said as he and Mr. White took off in their crusier.

"Johnny, you gonna be alright?" Mary asking her brother.

"Yeah I'm hanging in there. A little surpirsed to see SSGA take me off the case so fast, but otherwise im okay. " Johnny responded.

"So what's the plan Dexter, Susan, Mary?" Johnny asked.

"We don't have one yet." All 3 said in unison.

"Well we still have a few days before Mandark does anything else, we gotta track him down, hes somewhere in Porkbelly!"

"What?" The twins and Dexter reacted.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone the details but since im not on the case anymore, it doesn't matter to me. You guys need to know. Mandark, is a very bad man, SSGA was after him for 2 years, but could never find him since he was so good at covering his tracks. He's been involved in global drug trafficing, coporate corruption, bribery of police forces, and weapons smuggling. This is how he funds his experiments. Susan, Mary he even now has the Porkbelly police deptartment, along with the Mayor, under his payroll. He's paying them to keep his current hideout a secret, and to do illegal favors for him. Pretty messed up considering these were the cops that protected us when we were kids and we trusted them. And I was the only agent that knew all this, it was originally my assignment, because of the high-profile nature if the case. But guess it's not my assignment anymore…"Johnny explained.

"I never knew Mandark was involved in that much illegal actiity, wow he's really gotten worse over the years." Dexter commented surpised at the news.

"I never knew the town we grew up in would let somebody like Mandark, just come in and run the place, all because of money! We saved that city so many times over the years and this is what they do! I guess when cold hard cash is involved values don't matter anymore." Susan expressed.

_Well Susan you are dating Eugine...Go figure the guy that you thought was trying to win you over so he can show you off like a prized car. An object of obession, cause of your looks, something he could show off to his other rich friends and kids at school. He dumped loads of money at you and you still didn't take his offer up for a date. But then he softened up on his attempts, around the time you realized how much of an idiot you were going after Gil. Then after wasting time with Gil, you thought you weren't gonna find the right guy after that. That's when Eugine came back, slimmer. He worked out over the years to get in better shape to win you over, since you clearly weren't too into him when he was big. And then he offered again, you accepted cause you thought it was hopeless at this point. That's when you got to know him, and realized that the whole time he was after you all those years...he really loved you, you just never gave him an honest chance to show that. He genuinely cared, and was willing to protect you at all costs, that was the day he got a real kiss from you, and he lit up like a roman candle, with that big goofy grin. And he treated you well and made you happy, it was sweet and you fell in love with him. Do you have any regrets Susan? Nope of course you don't, you coulden't be happier._

"Well at this point there isn't much can do, it's night fall, and we won't find him now, we don't have anyone in law enforcement or the government we can trust now, even so they woulden't believe a couple college kids. We might as well wait until morning to come up with a plan." Mary explained.

"Mary's right, even with the best nightvision and gps tracking in the world, we coulden't find him, given his history. I should know we've been rivals for years." Dexter said exhaustedly.

"How far do you guys go back?" Mary asked.

"_We've been rival geniuses since elementary school, in every science fair, every class project, we competed. I would have never met him or had if I didn't bump into him in the halls between class, and found out he had a fascination with my sister. At first are rivally was light hearted and I didn't really care he liked my sister, since I knew she didn't like him anyways. He also had a laboratory in his own home much like I did, and you girls did. One year towards the end of senior year in high-school, we battled, after I built my Dexbot, and he had just finish working on his giant robot. Mandark and I nearly destoryed the neighborhood of Berbank, here, my hometown." _

Mary thought

_This sounds a lot like things we did in Porkbelly. If there was something threatening the city usually Johnny and us were the cause of it. But not always. We did save the town from time to time from things that werent our fault, like aliens. Johnny X and Dukey usually were there to save the day if we coulden't. We always made sure by dinner time, that everything was normal again. Dad's meatloaf ick.. Good old times._

Dexter continued his story.

"_After realizing that we were going to be harming innocents, I tried to bring the battle out to the Nevada dessert, were no one would get hurt. I left the scene thinking he would fellow me, my jet boosters on 100% full power. I had enough fuel to make it and the bot can reach speeds of Mach 3. But then he didn't come after me, instead he stood behind in the city. He began shooting innocents with his arm mounted laser, laughing manically, without any remorse. He smashed buildings, fired at police and military, blew up vechiles. He wanted to destory everything and hear peoples screams. He didn't just destory, he killed people. It became known as the Berbank massacrre of 2009. He did not have a shred of decentcy or mercy in his body."_

"I remember now we heard about that in the news! Over four-hundred deaths were reported and thousands injured. They said it was one of the most horrific scientific disasters since the chrynobl incident. It was terrible! I remember it...I had a friend who was killed in the massecre." Susan cried as her eyes widend.

Dexter struggled with his words since it was a trumatizing thing for him to remember. Mary listened wide-eyed, with what appeared to be a tear coming down her face.

"_I remember turning around and coming back and seeing everything he did. The sky was clouded in darkness from the smoke of the fires he caused. I thought I was in Hell. My camera's picked up an image of a little girl cluching a stuffed teddy bear as she watched her fleeing parents be vaporized into dust. She was shaking with fear, to young to know what was going on. She was now an orphan. I looked at Mandark and yelled to him. What in the name of science have you done! He just replied with a laser blast to my robot's chest cavity, hole clean through it, my systems critical. I thought I was gonna die, and Mandark was going to start destorying the world peice by peice, without me to protect it. Before I fell I saw one last image on my monitor, Mandark fleeing the scene via rocket ejection seat. And then my robot fell down for the count, I passed out from the impact. Later I woke in Berbank hospital with a broken arm and fractured rib, and I was given the news that he got away and no one can find him. The next two years were quiet until now."_

Dexter just finishing the last of his story, his voice low.

"There's not a day I sleep at night and don't think about what I saw that day. I will never forget the look on that little girl's face...Mandark went from being just a fellow genius in science class to a madman. He was pure evil without a dbout, and delighted in other peoples torment and agony..."

Mary looked at Dexter, and felt what he was feeling.

"Dexter...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, that's awful. It's awful that people like Mandark that give science such a bad rep." She cried.

Johnny looked angry, and just wanted to kick this Mandark's ass even more now. He turned around and looked towards Dexter and the others.

"That's it, tomarrow morning we start looking for this guy and we don't stop, no matter what!"

"But how Johnny? Without a lab, we don't have anything to prepare us for him, no weapons, no equipment, no techology." Dexter said.

"That's not true!" the twins and Johnny said.

"Dexter you can join us in our lab, at our parents house. We still go over to our parents every now and then to use it." Susan said, enthusiastically.

"You girls would really let me use your lab?" Dexter questioned.

"Of course Dexter, your our inspiration. If it wasn't for hearing about your greatest achivements soo many years ago, we woulden't have built our own lab. Why woulden't we let you!" Mary said. She thought.

_Mary, you do like him...You woulden't just let anyone use the lab. _

"Thanks you guys, I really appricate it." Dexter said.

_Mary, your not only beautiful, but your a nice person too. A lot nicer than most girls I've dealt with. If only I could get to know you better sometime._

Dexter thought to himself.

"No problem!" the 3 test kids said in unison.

"Well it's a long drive back to Porkbelly, so I suppose we should get going now, before it gets any later." Susan said.

"Right, we can take my helicopter." Dexter said.

"Uh Dex, i don't think thats an option." Johnny said

Dexter: "Why not?"

Johnny:"Cause it burned down along with your building."

Dexter turned around to look for his helicopter and noticed that the helicopter was burned to a crisp.

Dexter: "I could of swore we didn't land that close to the building!"

Susan:"You didn't, I think when the building exploded, one of the pieces of flaming debris hit your helicopter."

Dexter:"Aww shit...There goes another 1 million dollars. Why didn't I just take my car to work earlier this morning? My 2011 sentra SE-R doesn't cost as much, albeit it's a nice car, but if something happened, I can replace it a lot easier with full coverage. A custom built helicopter with robo pilot no. Kind of funny how that played out. hahaha"

Dexter just laughed it off, his spirits were lifting slowly despite whats happened today.

Johnny smiling:"You have a sentra? I'll race you sometime."

Dexter:"Johnathan I'll destroy you. It's turbocharged, custom tuned by this genius." Pointing to himself.

Mary smiling:"Not if I don't first, after all, I have my car boys. I'll kick both your asses. Mine was tuned by us geniuses." She pointed to herself and Susan.

Johnny:"Remember I was the one that thought you how to drive it Mary."

Susan, smiling :"Alright guys, enough we have a world to save, you can drop your pants and compare sizes later."

Everyone laughed, at Susan's response, then got going. Despite the dark, grim situation they were in, they needed a laugh every now and then. They walked to Johnny's car, of course Johnny got in the driver seat. Dexter sat in front with Johnny. The twins in the back.

"Everyone buckled up?" Johnny asked.

"Yup" the others replied.

"OK hang on, im gonna be doing at least 110 on the highway. I don't wanna be in the car for 3 hours." Johnny said.

"What about getting a speeding ticket?" Mary asked.

"I might not be on duty, but once they pull my plates up their gonna know I work for SSGA and let me off the hook." Johnny replied. He started the engine, let the emergency brake off and worked thorough those gears and they were moving. Out of Dexter's compound, down the street and heading for Porkbelly on I-900 West.


	7. Finally Home

It was a long drive, but they made it, back to their hometown of Porkbelly.

It was 9:30, between the drive and the days events Johnny and Susan were exhausted, she started getting sleepy. For some reason Dexter and Mary still seem to have energy left. There wasn't a cop in sight on the highway or in downtown Porkbelly, which was a bit weird since it was a Friday, most of the drunks would be on the road, so there should have been a few cruisers along the way.

_They probably got paid to not be around...crooked cops. _ Johnny thought.

It was very quiet too, not many people were out tonight. Maybe an occasional homeless man or two but that's about it.

"Well here we are guys, home." Johnny said as he downshifted and turned off to a street leading back to Susan and Mary's school. It was closed, but students can still go on campus, since there was campus apartment buildings for students. They were back in the parking lot were Susan and Mary were earlier.

"Thanks for bringing us back, our awesome little brother." Mary said.

"Yes thanks Johnny, I normally would have stayed at my estate in Burbank But since I need to be here tomorrow anyway, Mary said it was okay to stay the night at her apartment. Which again I greatly appreciate Mary." Dexter said.

"No problem Dexter, I don't mind having you stay the night, provided you don't mind sleeping in my living room." Mary said. But she had other thoughts on her mind about that matter.

"Susan, don't you live with your sister Mary? I assumed you both lived together cause your twins haha." Dexter asked.

"Haha, no I live with Eugene, my boyfriend, at his mansion. He's on his way here to come pick me up now, since I called him right before we got to Porkbelly." Susan said.

"I still can't believe how that one happened..."Johnny chuckled.

"Shut up Johnny! Bling Bling...uh i mean Eugene, is a great guy!" Susan commented.

"You didn't think he was for a long time, until the end of high-school, you wanted to blow chunks every time he asked you for a date. And speaking of the devil..." Johnny said.

A black BMW sedan blaring rap music pulls in between Johnny and Mary's cars, and a slick youth wearing a suit, and gold chain emerges.

The man in question is Eugene aka Bling Bling Boy, Susan's boyfriend.

"Hello my sweet Susan Test, and oh hello Johnathan." Eugene said as he walked over.

"Hello my amazing Eugene" Susan runs up to him and they embrace and kiss, the sight of it still sickens Johnny to this day, even if hes in shape, he still had the same goofy face.

"Ick, stop it already guys before, I lose what little lunch I have." Johnny exclaimed.

"So we agree to meet here tomorrow then, and begin our search?" Dexter asked.

"You got it." Johnny answered.

"So I take it your staying at Mom and Dad's tonight Johnny?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't feel like paying for a hotel, I can't deal with the sounds of what goes on behind closed doors with our sister and Eugene..scary thought, ick, grossed myself out on that one, sorry Susan. And with Dexter staying with you in your tiny apartment sis, I don't really have a choice. Plus I haven't seen Dukester in a long time and I know my furry partner in crime will be glad to see me." Johnny answered as Eugene and Susan gave him a brief annoyed look for his earlier comment.

"OK then little brother will see you tomorrow" Mary answered as her and Susan stopped to hug him.

"Johnny you and Dukey can still go into the lab while were not there, but please make sure it's in one piece when we come over tomorrow..or we will so destroy you." Susan spat at her brother.

"Alright, alright, I promise I won't destroy anything in the lab. The password is the same one it's always been for years right?" Johnny said grinning.

The twins sighed. "Yes Johnny, it's still...Gil"Susan said. "We really have to change that sometime." Mary added.

"Gil?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah he's an old crush or obsession of my dorky sisters, if you wanna call it that, they wasted most of their teen years using experiments to impress him, he lives next door to our parents."

Johnny answered.

"Johnny!" The twins said in unison.

"What! It's true!" Johnny spat with a grin.

"I see...okay then."Dexter answered.

"Alright we gotta go. See ya little bro." Susan said.

"Goodbye Johnathan." Eugene said. And with that they got back in his BMW and left.

"Alright I gotta jet, see ya Dexter, see ya tomorrow Mary." And with that Johnny took off in his car, revving up as it disappeared down the street. Leaving Mary with Dexter in the parking lot.

"Well I guess we should get going to, sleep is calling us." Mary said chuckling.

"Why goto sleep so soon, I don't feel so tired. Do you?" Dexter asked.

"Well no but I thought that you would have been tired from everything that's happened today. I mean a psychotic genius is holding your family hostage and you don't know where. And the same said genius just blew up your company. How are you keeping it together? I would be exhausted physically and emotionally if I were you." Mary said raising an eyebrow. Dexter paused for a second than closed his eyes and said.

"I can't save anyone, if I don't keep it together. If I focus on my worry's too much, then I can't focus on protecting and saving those I care about. That's why I stay so calm."

The girl looked at him surprised at his statement.

"Anyway, if I'm not tired and your not tired, we don't need to sleep, at least not right away. " Dexter said smiling.

"OK I guess that's fine. Shall we go now?" Mary asked as she opened her car door.

"Yes let's go." Dexter said, as he opened the passenger side.

"Haha looks like I'm returning the favor for the ride you gave me earlier." Mary said playfully.

"Well I didn't say you had to return the favor, I mean even if you didn't, I don't mind giving you a ride anywhere really." Dexter said smiling in return.

Mary smiled back and thought to herself.

_He has such a great smile. And I didn't expect him to open up so soon. This is gonna be a fun night, even if the world is under threat by a super genius._

Mary started the car, backed out popped it in first gear, then took off, as it's deep tone echoed through the night. Dexter noted the interior of the car, it had a vanilla scent to it and there was a crescent moon symbol hanging from the rear view mirror, a lot like the barrette in Mary's hair. Mary turned on the stereo, and blasted her favorite song, Don't Stop Now. It was a song from one of her favorite bands, The Screamos.

Dexter said "Wait this is Don't Stop Now? I love this song!"

Mary asked "Wait a guy like you likes The Screamos?"

Dexter asked with a smile and raised eyebrow "What do you mean a guy like me?"

"Well your not like most guys I've met, I've never met a guy my age that can cure cancer, let alone is a genius scientist like me." Mary said blushing, Dexter pretended he didn't notice. "If anything most people would expect you to be in college right now not be the CEO of a corporation "

"Yeah it's not everyday you get to be the CEO of a corporation, and own a big house for yourself at age 20. But you go to college Mary." Dexter laughed.

"Right and it's true my IQ is so high I don't need too, but I wanna feel like I accomplished something in life like somebody normal. Sure Susan and I have made plenty of inventions over the years with our talents, but some days we want to feel like normal girls, with a normal life. And going to college to get a degree, makes me feel like one of the normal people. It's not like I don't have a day job ether, on days I'm not in school I work for the SSGA. I got trained as an agent at first because it's required, but then they put me on their on their science team. Helping to create some of the best advances in military technology. Susan also works with me there as well. My brother doesn't even know Susan and I work for the SSGA, I still carry a gun and badge from my training days." Mary said as she opened her glove compartment to reveal a gun and badge like Johnny's.

"I'm secretly a backup agent if things get too hairy. It's not everyday you work in a lab, with a concealed weapon under your lab coat." Mary said.

"I see, well I wish I could have a life close to normal. I mean it's awesome being a CEO and running a business. But it's tough trying to run your own company and be it's head scientist at the same time. And while it's great to own a big house and it's roomy but there's no one there but you. A little lonely sometimes. I don't have as many friends as I use too, since I became a CEO I got so wrapped up in my work my friends became distant more and more till I hardly saw them. Same can be said for my family, which, dammit, I wish I could have spent more time being involved with them. I end up coming down every holiday thinking I'll be able to have normal family time, but work is always in the way." Dexter said with a frown. He noticed that Mary noticed and quickly turned that emotion around. "At least now without a company, I'll have more time." Dexter said laughing.

"I can sympathize. Between the work Susan and I do, plus Johnny always being out around the world, we hardly get time to see each other. It's even harder that we haven't told him what we do for work. That we work for the same organization as him, and doesn't even know it. As far as he knows is that we are on a work-study program through school. He actually got the job working for SSGA, because we had put in a good word from him within the inside. I don't want to tell him his big sisters work for SSGA, and that while we do work in the lab, if the situation calls for it, we have to put our lives on the line, like him. I love my brother, but I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to worry about us all the time, he has enough to worry about when he's on his own missions or investigations. Good thing we work at separate branches." Mary said.

"Wow, I thought I had it rough." Dexter said.

"Well, today you don't know how happy I actually am that I got to see Johnny. But one thing I don't understand is why he was suspended around the same time your building was attacked. It doesn't make any sense. And HQ hasn't called me in yet." Mary said.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Mary said as she pulled into the Porkbelly Lakeside apartment complex. She parked her car in the lot, they proceeded to make their way to the well lit front entrance As Mary pulled out her keys, Dexter said to Mary:

"Don't worry I'll find my family, and yours will survive. I won't let Mandark just get away with this. Besides I can be your genius bodyguard, I won't let him or anyone hurt you. Hows that?" Dexter said with a smile.

"Dexter, I think this is going to be the start to a beautiful friendship." Mary said in response with a smile, as she opened the door.

**Author Note: Ohh where is this gonna go? Stay tuned, we got some chemistry in the works!**


	8. Mandark's Test Subject

"Thank you my puppet for bringing my test subjects. You've done such a fine job so far I'm now upgrading you to the title of mistress." Mandark said to Oceanbird, with a smark.

"Your welcome, my master." She responded under his spell.

Dexter's parents Mr. and Mrs. McPherson were standing before Mandark in his lab, handcuffed with titanimum cuffs that can be electified at the press of a button. While Oceanbird, utilizing un-natural body strength, kept them in place with rubber gloves on her hands. Dexter's Dad looked at Mandark with a look of hate and anger. Dexter's mother couldent bare to lift her head up to look at the youth responsible for their capture and most of all the worst disaster in scientific history.

"Aww why are you both so gloom? You are about to become a part of scientific history!" Mandark said with sickening joy.

"No your going to become history! After my son, comes to save us!" Dad responded.

"Oh really now? Okay let me listen, hmm ok, hmm uh nope. Look at that don't think your little ballless bitch of a son isn't coming anytime soon!" Mandark snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR DEXTER!" Mom snapped. Mandark walked over to her and slapped her in the face, she began to cry tears of helplessness.

"You bastard, how dare you hit my wife! Your gonna get whats coming to you little shit!" Dad yelled.

"You see Mr. McPherson, I like parents, see my minon over there? That used to be my loving, caring mother. But with some science and technology I've managed to make her do my bidding. This shows how much I care about my mummy dearest." Mandark explained.

"You would turn your own mother into your personal slave? Your sick." Dad answered.

"You murdered innnocent people, and didn't show a sign of mercy. My son loved his work, he did sometimes get a little carried away with his work, but he would never use it to kill. He's fighting for the side of good. He wants to help people. He's a caring scientist...unlike you." Mom blurted out with tears stinging her face.

"Well I don't care about peoples feeling's and what's right and wrong. As far as I know what's wrong is me not owning this planet, and what would be right is me ruling it...with your daughter as my queen. And your son, as my personal man-servant. And I'll be using your son's work to complete mine." Mandark snapped.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter! I'll kill you!" Dad yelled.

"Old man, your stuck here, I've got you and your wife tied with electified handcuffs. Any stupid moves and I'll fry your asses. So I'll do what I want with my love DeeDee as I please. Anyway let's get back on subject before I lose my patience. You don't want me angry."

Mandark said with a look of anger.

"I have a strain of your son's miricle virus, that I've made some alterations to. Two strains to be exact. One is an ehhanced strain, that not only will cure cancer like the original, but also grants the user superhuman steringth, speed, and agility. I want to sell that strain to the militry since I now have an underground deal with them. This will help jump start my future Mandark army, since that the liqud solution the virus is suspended in will also contain nanomachines that will enable me to have full control over the army. Then we have a deadly strain that can cause symptoms simlar to the flu. But combine that with the mortaily rate and symptoms of ebola, and oh boy you have the perfect disease. Those injected with the military strain will be immune to this harmful one. But I can't know how effective these viruses will be for sure without some test suubjects. That's were you come in, Dad. I'm going to inject you with the worst disease in human history. And will see how long it takes you to parish." Mandark said in a dark tone with an evil smile.

Mandark gets up from his office chair and walks over to a coat hanger and picks up a lab coat, he puts it on while strightening his tie. He then proceeds to a table where he takes a vial and a syringe and begins to fill it with the deadly liquid. Dexter's parents knowing their fate now watch him, walk back over with a smerk on his face.

"Don't worry you wont feel a thing. Just a little pinch." Mandark claimed.

And he injects the virus into Dad as Mom is forced to watch. Dad does his best to resist, but Oceanbird had a good grip on him. "Now within a few hours, will see if Mr. McPherson, will become ill, and spread the virus to his wife. Will see if he lives or dies as well. I'm hoping for the latter. Oceanbird throw him in the qurantine room along with his wife." Mandark cruely commanded.

"Yes master." She responded, as she tossed them into a sealed white room with a bulletproof glass window. Dad stopped resisting tired, and out of sterngth, the only thing on his mind is the question of can his son find them intime. And will be able to stop this madman from taking over the world. Mom just wanted to be back home with her husband, her daughter and most of all her son not working away from work. She wanted things to just go back to normal. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Oceanbird, it's time for me to take a shower, then after i'm done you can watch over the lab while I pay a visit to my sweet DeeDee, oh i better go I reek like that old man. His stench disturbs me. "

"Yes anything for you sir." His controlled mother responded with no emotion.

"While I'm at it maybe she will let me give her the queen treatment." Mandark cooed.

DeeDee woke up after crying herself to sleep for 4 hours. She prayed when she woke up it was just a bad dream, but then she realized she's still stuck here in her prison room. She tired to take her mind off it by playing a game Dexter downloaded onto her XPhone for her awhile back. She wasn't good with technology too much so he had to help her download it. It was Smash Badger 3 mobile edition. Dexter thought the game was not all that impressive but for DeeDee it helped her kill time, when out on bad dates. She kept tapping the screen on the phone to make the character jump. She was about to get a high score, until she heard the steel door open.

"Dexter is it you? I knew you would come save me!" DeeDee said in deparation.

But then she noticed it wasn't Dexter at all, it was the guy that sneaked up on her in the parking lot of the mall, Mandark.

"Hello my sweet DeeDee." He said.

"Don't call me that I'm not your sweet, I don't like you, I never will. Your an egositical asshole. You always try to hurt my poor brother. I hate you! And your the one who captured me!" DeeDee yelled.

"My dear, you must understand, I love you and want nothing but the best for you! As for your brother he treats you with no respect, he always yells at you, and everytime you say you want to spend time with him, he says he's too busy for you. I care about you and I'll always make time for you." Mandark said.

"No your wrong! Dexter might not spend much time with us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about his family. He loves us! And you don't love me, you just love how I look in some twisted way. And your creepy! You get some kind of joy outta stalking me its weird stop it." DeeDee cried.

"Oh DeeDee my dear you don't understand now but you will very soon. I say we take things slow. Before I make you my queen I say we go for a test drive." Mandark said as he crept towards the bed.

"What do you mean, test drive?" DeeDee asked backing away as he approched.

"You know exactly what I mean girl. I want to test drive you! I want to make you my queen!" Mandark said now showing agressision in his face. Mandark ran up to DeeDee and preceeded to drag her on the back on the bed, then proceeded to pull her black skirt off, revealing the lower half of her now adult 24 year old curvy body. White lacy panites were revealed. Leaving her top half, with just a pink t-shirt with a heart on it. But DeeDee just won't let him take advantage like that, she fought back for her life. She kicked him in the face, hard enough to send him flying back into a mirror.

"Get off me now you sick FUCK!" She screamed.

It cracked. His back in deep pain he got up again.

"That was a pretty good shot girl! And scream all you want, no one will hear you in this room!" He responded. He ran to tackle her, DeeDee found a lamp and smashed it over his head, the deranged scientist fell to the ground bleeding from his forehead. He got up, DeeDee tried running for the exit and then Mandark pushed her away back on the ground just as he slipped though the exit himself, bleeding, screaming. The doors shut firmly right behind him stopping DeeDee from leaving.

"Someday you will understand our love! I'll be back again later when your not so moody." He screamed in a speaker system inside the room.

DeeDee now feeling abused, and nearly violated, still trapped in this nightmare, began to shed tears, and she wanted was for her brother or anyone at this point to come and resuce her from this psychopath. But she held her tears back and got to her senses. She pulled her skirt back up and tried to think of what she could do incase he came back and attempted again. There was another lamp and there was the toliet and shower there were weapons she just had to figure out what she could come up with. And how creative she could be.

Mandark, was in his private bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, cleaning his face. Blood was being washed down the sink. His head suffering searing pain. And his vision was a bit blurred. Eventually after sitting down on his toilet seat for a sec, the dizzyness and blurryness want away however his glasses were cracked.

_Good thing I have another pair in the closet._ He thought.

_I try to sweet talk her after so many years of being ignored by her. I finally get her attention, and I blow it, why do I always let the wrong head do all the thinking when I see her? Oh, maybe it's because now Im a convicted murderer in hiding, and can't really get out much. So I see comfert in my right hand, cause I never got lucky at all with girls all the way through high school to now. And instead realize the hand is not good enough. Now I have no control over my functions. I don't wanna scare the woman I love so much ether. So I need to take it really slow and not think with my sexual urges. I need to re-focus on my goals to become king, maybe once I am she will be ready for me._

He thought as he calmed himself back down to the scientific Mandark he usually is.

_I know what I can do in the meantime, I can persade her into loving me, by making myself the ultimate man, I'll inject myself with the millitary strain of the virus. It will make me stronger, more confident, agile and I know DeeDee can't resist those good features in a man. She will be putty in my arms. Looks like I'm the next test subject. Ohh Mandark you are a genius._

He now thought as he got up from the closed toliet seat and walked out the bathroom.


	9. Dexter and Mary

They made their way past the front entrance of the apartment complex. Dexter and Mary. Then upstairs and down the hall. They were at Mary's apartment finally.

"Well here it is lovely apartment number 206." Mary said as she fumbled for her keys.

Mary opens the door, and they step inside. The first thing Dexter noticed was the living room couch. It was dark blue complete with two pillows that had a white crescant moon motif on them. The rug was a light tan color and the walls were white. She had a widescreen tv, with surprisingly a game system connected to it, which would make sense since she was the more outgoing twin. There was a stereo , and a small breakfest table in the kicthen off to the right. There was a hallway that led to the bathroom and Mary's room. He noticed family photos hanging on the wall. Pictures of her and Susan with their brother. Pictures of just her and her brother. A picture of just her and Susan. Then a picture on the tv stand of her and the whole Test family.

"It's not big and spaceous but it's functional, I can't wait to get out of this lab coat. Make yourself at home. " Mary said as she headed towards her room. Dexter sat on the couch and waited. Mary took off her lab coat, slipping out of the fabric, as she threw it on her bed. She took off her yellow shirt with the moon symbol on it, and her jeans. She proceeded to walk over to the closet, on her way she passed her mirror. She stopped, her slender but curvy 20 year old body reflecting in the mirror, adorned in her bra and underwear. She looked at herself and humorously coulden't help but think why Gil, so many years ago would had never noticed her or Susan. She was a decent looking girl after all, and she knew it.

_I swear Gil must have been hiding something in his closet, there's no doubt about it,Susan and I could walk around in our bathing suits at the pool or beach, and woulden't even remember us, but he sure would notice our brother pretty quick...Yup he had to be in the closet. Not that it matter's now at all anyway since he's now attending a fashion school somewhere in New York. Gil, a fashion designer? As if the clues weren't enough. _

She continued onto the closet, and looked at what she could wear for the night.

She put on a pair of black boxer shorts, and a pink tank top with the moon symbol in blue on the front, that also revealed her midriff slightly, she was used to getting comfortable right away since she didn't usually have company over this late, unless it was her brother or sister, Johnny has spent the night here before. Normally this was the time she got home from work, if it was a working day. She put her slippers on and was about to walk back out when she realized, Dexter probably didn't have any night clothes with him at all.

_Hmm..Dexter looks to be about Gil's size. Maybe I still have some of the clothes we bought him as a pathetic last ditch attempt to win him over. Normally I don't just let a guy sleep over my house, unless he's my brother, a boyfriend, or a REALLY close male friend. But even though I've only known Dexter personally for about a day, for a guy that isn't actually trying to sleep with me, I feel like I can really trust him, so he's an exception tonight. _

Mary fished through her closet some more, and just happened to find a bag that had a red tank top and some basktball shorts.

"Ha, I knew it!" she cooed.

She grabbed them then walked back out down the hall to the living room, the sounds of her slippers flopping againest the rug.

Dexter sat back on the couch with his hands meeting together in the middle of himself. Twitaling his thumbs. He was nervous, he had never expected Mary to just invite him into her apartment to stay the night, she must like him, cause he's only known her for a few hours. He just wished, he had something to sleep with, since a lab coat is not comfortable to sleep in, he should know he's pulled all nighters at the lab before. And then that's when Mary walked in.

"Here Dex, I thought you might want to change clothes since I know sleeping in a lab coat is not fun I've done it myself on those all nighters." She said, with a smile.

"Thanks, I thought it was gonna be like sleeping in the lab tonight." Dexter said while laughing. Dexter looked at Mary with his thoughts racing, he had never seen her in anything over then the lab clothes she was wearing when he met her. And as such her looks took him by surprise, she was more attractive than he thought.

_I thought she was beatiful before, but now seeing her without a lab coat, shes stunning, I gotta keep my cool, right now as far as i know were just friends. _

"I'll turn around and let you change, since I wanna make sure it fits." Mary said in a caring tone.

_She even is giving me clothes to wear, knowing I didn't have any thing but my lab clothes. She's probably the niceest girl I've met so far. Even when I dated the most popular girl in school, Lisa Wittle, if I spent the night at her house, she would never just walk up to me and say here here's some clothes, if I forgot mine. But that relationship went sour anyway...I'm not dating Mary of course, but that doesn't mean I don't want to._

Dexter felt a little weird changing with Mary right in the same room as him. But she promised not to turn around. As he took off his lab coat, and black shirt, and pants, Dexter noticed there was a moon tattoo on Mary's back, near her shoulder.

"So I gotta question for you Mary, what's up with the moon thing? I noticed you have it as a tatoo and it's on your clothes. Susan had star symbols on her too, what does it mean?" Dexter asked as he put the shorts on.

"Well Susan and I have always had in interest in astrology, there's just so much out there you know. When we were kids...we've always thought the moon looks so beautiful at night, up there with the stars, in perfect harmony. My sister and I are close very close, to the point were sometimes it feels like we can sense what's happening to one another, without saying a word. It's like we just know. I can relate to the moon in that it represents me glowing in the night, for Susan it's the stars that symbolize her being there to glow with me. The glow itself is our bond, both glowing in perfect harmony. It means that no matter what happens weather we fight, argue, have different views on science, like the same guy, that we will always be there for each other. And we're inseperatable, she's not just my twin, she's my best friend. So our Moon and Star symbolism's are more than just a way to tell us apart." Mary explained.

"Wow that's deep Mary." Dexter said.

By the time, Mary was done with her explanation, Dexter already had the red tank top and gym shorts on. Mary turned around to look

"It fits. But I don't usually wear, gym shorts and a tank top to bed, for me it's pajamas." Dexter said, chuckling.

_Pajama's Dexter really cmon man, you could have said something better._

"Well then you should probably get out of the lab once in awhile, live a little, loosen up mama's boy." Mary said playfully.

"Yeah, I don't get out much, can't you tell." Dexter said.

Now with the new clothes Mary thought to herself about Dexter's appreance. His arms surpisingly showed some muscle, Mary never thought he actually would have some muscle definition, given the fact he sits in a lab all day, all week, compared to herself, who gets out of the lab every now and then. And he had a decent build. She actually never took the time to really notice his looks to begin with. He actually looked well, manly.

_Wow he's actually more than just a fellow scientist he's a cutie. I love his smile, his blue dreamy eyes, the way his bangs cover his forehead._

Dexter noticed she was staring for second, her teal eyes clear through her glasses. He even saw Mary blush. He knew she liked him and that made him a very happy man tonight.

_A girl, who actually might give a damn about you, cmon Dexter make this a decent night, talk and get to know her._

Mary saw Dexter look at her.

_Ohh he saw you checking him out! He saw you blush! Now he know's you like him. Don't panic Mary. _

"So it's 10:30, I'm not tired, what did you wanna do to pass the time? We have to be up to meet the others at 10am tomorrow morning so not too late." Mary asked.

"Well if it's not too much to ask, I wanted to get to know you better." Dexter slipped. Meaning to think it not say it.

_Dammit._

"Whoops, am I asking for too much?" he said.

Mary thought about it for a sec, she liked him so she didn't mind at all.

With a smile she said "I'd love to tell you more about me, and then you can tell me more about your self, like as in the part of you that doesn't involve science."

They walked onto Mary's side deck, the summer air fresh. They sat outside for 3 hours just talking about anything but science. They wanted to get to know each other on a open person to person basis, not a scientist to scientist one. They gazed at the stars, as they spoke. They told crazy storys about each others family. Dexter even told Mary about how when he was a kid, he had a funny german accent, and he didn't even know how he picked it up. But he outgrow it, they laughed together. They started realizing they had alot more in common than they thought. Bedtime was soon approching.

"Ohh wow, that's really crazy Dexter, but so epic at the same time." Mary laughed as Dexter finished his story.

"Yeah I just somehow outgrew it, don't ask how. You woulden't know it talking to me today. And when I last checked nobody in my family was German. " Dexter finished.

They stared at each other for about a minute, in complete silence. His eyes directly looking into hers and vice versa.

_Were perfect for each other._ Dexter thought.

Mary broke the silence.

"Um what time is it?" She asked.

Dexter looked at his phone. "It's 1:30..." he responded.

"We've been out here for 3 hours? Damn, we gotta get some sleep." Mary said.

"Yeah..we should, I've got a family to save after all." Dexter said, not sure of what to say.

They walked back inside Mary's living room, with her closing the sliding deck doors as they went in.

"I guess this is goodnight..."Mary hesated to say.

"I guess so..." Dexter responded.

"So you can sleep here and I'm gonna go to my room." Mary said pointing to the fold out couch she has with a pillow and blanket already on it.

Dexter removed his glasses, and Mary offered to take them and put them on the kitchen table for him.

"Here I'll put those on the table for you." She said.

"Thanks." Dexter replied.

Mary put his glasses on the table for him, then began walking to her room, as Dexter prepared to go to sleep, but then she came back.

"You know Dexter I was thinking, maybe since this Mandark guy is out and about plotting things, maybe it would be safer if we stuck close by incase he tried to attack us in the middle of the night. Honestly I don't wanna sleep alone tonight." Mary made a poor excuse to be close to him.

_Damn, I could have come up with something so much better._

"Well...I am your genius body gaurd. " He said smiling.

Mary smiled back at him, said playfully "Well then I can count on you to protect me sir."

Dexter moved over since the fold out could fit two people easily. Mary removed her glasses and placed them on the small breakfast table in the kitchen, next to Dexter's pair. She got under the covers with him. And laid next to him. Mary started to feel cold, she knew the ac was on, but she didn't know it was going to be this cold. She crept closer to Dexter.

"Your warm." Mary said softly.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can be your personal heater." Dexter said laughing.

Mary laughed with him, then she said "You can be more than my personal heater, you know...".

She then went up to his face, and they stared for a sec. Mary then kissed Dexter square on the lips. Her soft warm lips pressed against his as she held his face. Holding their lips there for what seemed like an eternity, they both let go. Dexter couldn't believe what just happened, then a smile came upon his face, as she smiled.

Mary began falling asleep.

_He's sooo comfortable to sleep next to.__ And he's possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met._

"Goodnight my bodyguard." she said softly.

Mary positioned her body up close against Dexter's, he could feel the warmth of her soft skin on his arms. She cradled her head on his shoulder, with her hand on his chest. She was so close to him, he could smell the sweet fragrance of her vanilla scented shampoo emanating from her beautiful curly hair. She took away any negative thoughts or feelings that could enter his mind. Mary Test just made his night.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, I promise." Dexter whispered back, as Mary slept.


	10. The Next Morning

Porkbelly, California

June 7th

Mary's Apartment 9:00 AM

Last night was possibly the happiest night that Dexter had in a good while. Mary took all his worrys away for every second he was with her, she made him happy. He awoke to the smell of pancakes, and beacon. Dexter woke up and inbetween blurryness, saw Mary in the kitchen but she wasn't using the stove to cook it. Mary using one of her and Susan's latest inventions to cook the breakfest, it was an instant breakfest materializer, the unit appeared as a microwave oven. In a control panel you select from a menu what breakfest you wanted, and it retrieved the materialization data like its molicules, chemical structure, and ingredients from its database to create that breakfest. Mary had just removed a full steaming plate from the machine.

"Good morning Dexter, sleep well?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Yeah probably the most restful night I've ever had in a long time...thanks to you." Dexter said smiling.

Mary giggled, "Well it's no problem, glad I'm a VERY comfortable body pillow, and your good at keeping me warm." she said.

_Your also a good kisser too Dexter._ She thought.

"So I noticed, you've got quite the breakfest there." Dexter said.

"Oh, yeah, it's something Susan and I invented, it's our breakfest matrializer!" Mary said triumphantly.

"Let me guess it has a database of the chemical composition of foods, and substances and then assembles the molicules in realtime." Dexter said.

"Am I correct?" he asked.

Mary laughed "Yes you are correct, it's like you read my mind. Haha."

"Didn't read your mind haha, I just knew, after all I'm a genius like you." Dexter said.

"Of course you are, right?" Mary playfully said.

"Well if your hungry here you go!" Mary said, as she placed the plate on the table, next to Dexter's glasses.

Dexter got off the fold out bed, and shuffled over to the table, he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"You know for a second I thought you made those pancakes by hand." Dexter said.

"Are you kidding I'd burn them! I hate to say it, but my dad's meatloaf would taste better at that point." Mary laughed.

"Well , I don't know your father well, but I take it he's not the worlds greatest chef." Dexter said as he sat at the table.

"Yeah he really isn't but he means well." Mary said.

_God dad I love you, but why does your meatloaf have to suck sooo much. Even Dukey woulden't eat it and hes a dog._

Mary thought.

Dexter sat down and ate, as he asked Mary about what time they were supposed to meet at the lab.

"What time did you say Johnny wants us to be at your lab again?"

Mary responded "10 am, and it's oh shit, 9:20!". She hurrieded to her room, grabbing a bath towel.

"Dex, i'm gonna take a shower now, and then you do too next, and then we've gotta be out of here!" Mary quickly stated then headed into the bathroom shutting the door. She turned on the hot water, stripped off her clothes and glasses and stepped in. She had some thoughts running through her mind about everyhing that had happened last night, with her and Dexter. She thought as the hot water made contact with her skin.

_Dexter...he's so comfortable to be around. We have soo much in common. And we understand each other so well. I want to be with him, I want to tell him that he doesn't have be so alone anymore, that he will have me to be there for him always. Is it bad that I already feel l wanna say I love him? I never belived in love at first sight before, and as a scientist always saw it as more of a nateral chemical and hormonal attraction. I mean I did kiss him, but I just coulden't help it, but it's not cause I just want him cause of his physical features, but because I can say I actually care for him. Were not even offically in a relationship yet, but it's pretty clear we like each other a lot. And maybe when this whole Mandark thing blows over, we can have an actual date to start? Well I'll worry about that part later._

Mary shoved her thoughts back, as she soaped up her body and showered. She had to get going soon. She finished her shower, dressed quickly and ran out of the bathroom with her hair still wet, as she shoved Dexter into the bathroom, telling him to shower and then get dressed. Like Mary, Dexter had some thoughts on his mind too while he was in there.

_Mary...your possibly the most awesome girl I've met..and a good kisser. Your not only a scientist like me, but the fact that you would volenteer to just take me in your home, and then provide me with clothes to sleep with, says alot about your heart. Your smart, beautiful, kind, funny, caring, and...the perfect girl for me. Your what's missing in my life, a person who I can be myself around with and tell things to, and to be there when times get tough. Other than looks I can't say the same for any of the other women that have been in my life. Mary, your my dream girl, and maybe after I defeat Mandark one final time and rescue my family, I'll take you out on the best date night of your life! I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated, like no other guy in your life has._

Dexter stopped his thoughts and finished up his shower. He got out dried off and put his lab clothes from yestderday back on. By the time he got out of the bathroom, Mary was already set to go with her glasses and curly hair back in it's ponytail, complete with moon barette. She had her car keys in hand as she shouted to Dexter "Let's get out of here!".

Dexter responded with "I'm with you on that! Looks like today will be a fine day for science!".

They both walked out of Mary's apartment, as she shut and locked the door with an audible click.


	11. Take Off

Test Family Household, Porkbelly, California

June 7th

10:00AM

It was already 10:00 am and Johnny was getting impatient.

"Mary should have been here with Dexter, by now, why are they taking so long?" Johnny asked annoyed.

Johnny, Dukey and Susan were at the Test Family house in the laboratory where they experimented on Johnny fequently as children. It's stainless steel white interior still bright, shining and spotless like many years ago. A showcase of the Test's earlier experiments was visible in a musuem like area of the lab. All the retired inventions from Johnny's previous adventures were encased in glass. The Turbo action-backpack, the pherobooster, Hydro Cruiser, Alchemist 5000, Atomic Earth Dozer and the Super Cool Tiny Spy Car Thing to name a few. Although they were retired, they were still fully functional just as they were back in the day. And in the event of an emergency were they needed to be used as a last ditch effort, Susan and Mary had key's to release the inventions from their encasements.

Suddenly the Lab doors burst open and in come running Mary and Dexter.

"Gee sis took you long enough!?" Susan said, with a look of slight annoyance on her face.

"What took you guys so long?" Johnny added.

"Uhhh..traffic." Mary and Dexter said in unison, as they tried to catch their breath. Mary sat over at a chair near the large widescreen computer her and Susan had used often. She relaxed as she powered up the beast. Dexter sat at a chair near a desk, him and Mary occesionally glancing at each other, because of last night.

"So how was your night Johnny? I see the lab is still in one piece." Mary asked her sibling.

"It's surprising isn't it." Susan sarcastially added to her twins comment.

"It was fun got to, see Mom, Dad and Dukey here, after not seeing them for a while. But I did try seeing what inventions I could toy with you had here, but Dukey stopped me from tampering with anything and besides you and Susan locked everything fun up." Johnny said.

"That was our point!" Susan and Mary said in unison to their brother, their faces slightly red.

"Oh..Well anyway time to get to business! We gotta find this Mandark guy!" Johnny responded.

"Yes, since he doe's have my family!" Dexter added.

Susan runs over to join her sister at the computer console.

"We'll run a city wide search we can tap into satilites, and every security camera in Porkbelly." Susan said.

"Hopefully SSGA, doesn't find out what were doing, I'm already pretty close to getting fired. Even tho I did NOTHING wrong." Johnny said.

"They won't our connection is encrypted..." Mary added, while thinking about the fact she and Susan are secret SSGA agents, information that's still unknown to Johnny.

_We can get fired for this too little brother. After all we work for the same people that you work for. Too bad I can't tell you that, at least not yet._ Mary thought.

"Well, if we do find anything, we will know soon enough."Susan said.

"Susan, Mary!" the girls turned around to look at Dexter.

"My lab might be gone, but I do still have one invention intact. And we can use it to find Mandark and save my family." Dexter said confidently.

"Whats that?" The girls said in unison.

"Dexbot...he's at the bottom of the Berbank lake, but can be here within minutes, if i summon him from my watch." Dexter said.

The girls couldent believe it, Dexter still had that legendary robot they heard of, he created so many years ago.

"You mean, you never retired it?" Mary asked.

"Is it still fully functional?" Susan asked.

"Yes, and yes, even tho it's needs to be kept under constant care and maintenance, it's still as powerful as it's always been. After the savage beatting it took in the battle I had with Mandark so long ago, I thought I would never need to pilot it again. But then I held on to it, repaired it and rearmed it, cause someday I thought that Mandark might return with his mech. " Dexter explained.

"That is soo awesome Dexter!" Susan said.

"Thanks Susan. If you girls get a hit on Mandark's location I'll summon Dexbot here then you can program the GPS cordinates into my Dexbot's on board computer. I'll put Dexbot in stealth camoflouge mode, when I get closer to Mandark's location." Dexter said.

"Yeah! Hey big dorky sisters, do you think I can still turn into Johnny X after all these years?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"I don't see why that woulden't be possible. What do you think Susan? Mary asked her twin.

"Well the only difference now is Johnny's age, his DNA hasn't cahnged oviously, so we can still transform him." Susan said back to Mary.

"What about Dukey?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah what about me?" Dukey asked.

"Did that dog just talk?" Dexter asked.

"Yes he did." Johnny, and the twins said.

"He's a result of an experiment we did when we first got him from the pound." Susan said.

"Long story short, Johnny wanted a smart talking dog, and so did we since, we didn't want a gross plain dog for a family pet at the time. So we increased his IQ and gave him the ability to talk. " Mary said.

"I see. Interesting, you girls are surpising me more and more." Dexter said smiling.

"Likewise." The twins said, with Mary blushing.

"Dukey I'd hate to say it but it looks like we can't change you into Super Pooch again. Your body is just to old to handle the radiation, you could die little guy. " Mary said softly to him as he whimpered.

"It's alright, I can still do my part from here via radio. Just leave me plenty of steak and coffee." Dukey said grining.

"Done deal." The girls responded.

A loud beep began to emit from the GPS locator on the widescreen monitor of the girls lab. Susan and Mary turn around to look.

"He's recently been sighted near the Porkbelly mine! Between the sightings from the city security cameras and the radio signals being emitted from the mine, the GPS was able to fix a location. " Susan said.

"Alright I'll summon Dexbot!" Dexter yelled.

"And we will transform Johnny into Johnny X!" The twins said.

"I'll hold the fort down when everyone leaves!" Dukey said laughing.

Susan and Mary guide Johnny over to the old blasting floor where he used to be experimented on with various rays, when he was younger.

_Wow, it's been forever since I've stepped onto this thing. Countless times, I've been changed into Johnny X as a kid. Everytime Porkbelly was in danger, the girl's always got me and Dukey prepped for the laser. Let's see if I still got it..._

Susan and Mary get behind the shield, that they always got behind when they were kids, when transforming Johnny.

_I hope this works, and I hope Johnny's body can still handle the radiation. Transformation ray don't give up on us now. _Susan thought as she pressed the button. The ray started charging, and then the room was filled with a bright white light as the laser fired, Johnny closed his eyes and held his breath as he rays bombarded him with gamma radiation. Dexter and Dukey turned away shielding their eyes as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed in pain.

"Susan, stop the rays, it's hurting him!" Mary screamed with concern for her brother.

"We can't, once the laser's been fired, it must release all the energy that's been charged up, or else the laser cannon will explode." Susan responded over the sounds of the laser fire.

"Okay, so we have to let our brother cook to death!?" Mary yelled at Susan.

"Fine, I'll try to stop it... wait what!?" Susan was about to finish, but then the laser stopped firing on it's own. And the room was filled with smoke.

"Johnny are you alright? Johnny? Answer us please!" Mary screamed.

"I'm fine...I'm great actually!" Johnny responded through the smoke. Then he stepped into view, with a confident smile, his fists balled up, and his veins in his arms, pumped with blood and his arms rippiling with muscle.

"Did it work?" Dexter asked the girls.

"I don't know Dexter." "Johnny, test out your powers." Susan told Johnny.

Johnny began to levitate, turned around and aimed his posterior towards a target board the girls had in the lab. He screamed out "Super Power Poots go!" And with one blast, the target was vaporized into ash. Everyone was in awe, and the girls were amazed by how he was still good at controling his old abilites.

"It's been a long time since I could say that." Johnny said with a smerk.

"Johnny X is back in business!" Dukey yelled with excitement.

"Woohoo!" The girls shouted.

"This is amazing, what did you use to generate such raw power for the laser?" Dexter asked the girls in astonishment.

"A 100,000 watt self-purplosion, magnet generator." Susan responded.

"We built it our selfves." Mary added.

"We're such geniuses." The girls said in unison.

"Amazing." Dexter said.

"Well now that's done it's my turn now ladies and gentlemen." Dexter said with excitement. And with a press of a button on his watch, radio signals were being transmitted to his DexBot located at his private residence.

"DexBot will be here in 30 seconds." A computerized voice emitted from the watch.

"And now for the second part!" Dexter said as with another press of the watch his lab coat and pants turned into a battle suit complete with helmet, mechanical gloves, and mechanical boots. Mary was greatly impressed by this and had no idea that the lab coat he was wearing earlier at her apartment was part of a transformation suit.

_Oh my...Dexter..honey, you look so cute.. _were Mary's thoughts.

_He's kind of cute, man if I wasn't an honest committed girl... _Susan thought.

The suit was black with white stripes, and skin tight, much like a superhero's outfit. Mary coulden't help but notice, that Dexter has abs that were showing thorough the outfit.

_Just wait til the next time were alone at my apartment Dex, you'll be getting more than just a kiss...You'll be my hero..._Mary thought with hidden dirty intentions, her hormones and feelings for Dexter getting the best of her, she shakes it off coming back to reality.

_No Mary, this is NOT the time for that._ She thought.

A crash shook the room.

"That sounded like it came from outside." Johnny said.

Mary and Susan open the side bay doors in the lab, and come face to face with Dexter's robot in their backyard swimming pool. Johnny and Dukey caught up to the girls.

"I can't believe this...Dexter. This is the robot you built when you stopped that raging monster in Japan." Mary said under her breath in awe.

"You are absolutly right Mary." Dexter said walking behind them in his suit. The bottom part of his helmet was open revealing his confident smile. Although startled, Mary smiled back at him. She never knew this bright confident side existed in him.

"Okay everyone let's go get Mandark!" Dexter said as he activated his rocket boots and rocketed towards the now opening cockpit of the DexBot. Johnny, the girls and Dukey were in awe. Dexter landed perfectly in the pilot seat.

"Dexbot go!" Dexter yelled. And with that the Robot launched off into the sky.

"He really knows how to make an exit." Johnny said.

"And an enterence." Susan said.

"Go get em Dexter." Mary said.

"Actually, where's my costume?" Johnny asked.

"Um, sorry little bro, I don't think it's gonna fit anymore, after all that was year's ago that you wore it." Susan said.

"Plus arent you a little too old to be wearing the old Johnny X costume? How bout we make something new for you." Mary said.

"Well, we have been wanting to experiment with our new 10 second costume maker." Susan said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Johnny said.

Johnny walked over to a machine pod, his sister's pushed him inside, while they were gigling.

At the press of a button he was transformed into a new suit fitting for his age. It was a blue suit with yellow skin strips going down the sides, complete with a blue cape and a blue helmet similar looking to Dexters. Complete with yellow boots.

"I present, Johnny X Mark 2!" Mary shouted.

Johnny was in awe at the new suit.

"Sweet I can't wait to try this out! Thanks dorky sisters!" Johnny said as he flew out the lab at light speed.

"Just be careful guys." Mary said as she and her sister watched Johnny fly in the sky.

"Relax they will be fine Mary. But I need to go make a phone call..." Susan said.

"Umm...okay." Mary said rasing an eyebrow to her sister.

Susan walked out of the lab and back to the guest room in the house, which used to be the room her and Mary shared as kids.

"There on the way my love, get ready for them." Susan said on the phone.


	12. A Little Bird Told Me

Mandark's Lab, Porkbelly

June 7th 11:00 AM

Mandark walked on the cold steel floor of his lab, telling his recent new found love, his plans.

"I'll be ready for Dexter and Johnny when they arrive." Madnark said on the phone.

"Don't worry once we have Dexter's DNA, with your help, we can make the new and improved virus stronger, better. And then nothing, and I mean nothing will stop us from ruling everything. Right now it works okay, but it needs to be stronger, I just injected mother, and her DNA seems to be adapting quite well to it. She has accelled in all areas, Speed, Strength, Stamina, Agility. I've injected the other strain of the virus in the father of my rival, Mr. McPherson as well, just to see how ill the subject will get before death. It's making him very ill. If people oppose us we will release this strain upon them via missles." Mandark said.

"Ohh and also don't forget, the general and his army will be right by under our fingers, ready on command. Have the others caught on yet?" Mandark asked.

A sultry female voice came over the phone. "No Mary and Johnny don't know a thing, I've been playing my role in this well. Posing as the nice sister to them they thought they knew." The voice was none other than that of Susan Test.

"Excellent, then after things are in place, will move on two phase two of the plan, use Dexter's DNA to enhance the virus, and then if successful inject the general's men with it and prepare to make our presance known to the world. Also I'll need to take DeeDee and make her my second queen, since you agreed to share me with her..."

"Ohh you'll get to see things you thought you would never see once shes in with us." Susan said flirtingly.

"Your right my dear. What about Eugine?" Mandark asked.

"Ohh I'm still playing along like me and him are an item, taking his little expensive gifts at the same time. I must say I'm going to miss the money and the diamonds. Like I would ever want anything serious with him, I just wanted the money out of him, to help fund your supplies." Susan said with an evil smile.

"However the not so fun part was having sex with him. God he's terrible in bed, and it's sooo small. The only thing he's got going is his body now, and those bronzed abs of his he never had before..." Susan said.

"Ok enough about that idiot. " Mandark said getting a little jealous.

"Now what about your brother and sister?" he asked.

"...Fuck them, I don't care about them anymore I don't love them anymore, I just use them now to my advantage when I needed my work done. Mary always had been treated better than me by mom and dad, and Johnny was just something for me to experiment on he serves no other purpose, he's a waste of life. She's a waste of life. Susan said coldly.

"Johnny still doesn't even know Mary and I are also SSGA scientists/agents. Were the ones who got him the job. Mainly Mary who put the good word in." Susan added in.

"I see. I wanted to thank you dear, for the viral synthisis machine and your assitance building my new lab. When this is over, I'll be sure that thank you and DeeDee, with a big surprise later. "

Mandark said.

"Ohh babe your sooo awesome! Thanks to you im getting to live my dream as the best scientist. Think of the possibilites, we can have full control over all the world governments, no one will oppose the US once we are in power. And if all fails the blame will fall on the president. And the directors of SSGA, will clean my name off of the mess and give you a new name and identity. If Johnny and Mary get too close, they can be used as scapegoats and have their SSGA badges stripped and their carrers end. Then have a price posted on them for their arrest." Susan said.

"Hahaha of course my dear! Family turning againest family, I love it!" Mandark chimed.

"I almost forgot! As a little side project of mine, ill take Dexter's DNA and clone him, infusing the DNA of the virus into the DNA of the clone, it will be the perfect super soldier, and it will serve as my gaurd in addition to my mother already. The cloing machine I will be using will enable me to even implant thought's, feelings, memories and past experiences out of thin air, once the clone is made. It will be the ultimate fighting machine! I can't wait for this to happen." Mandark said.

"Great plan! I'm so glad I dated a fellow genius that understands me. " Susan said enthusiastically.

"Mary never understood me, she was always heisitaing with her experiments, considering morality, and feelings before flipping the switch. Doesn't she understand a caring nature is a sign of weakness in a scientist. A true scientist, moves forward in the expriment without any second thoughts about the subject in question, clouding their judgement. I always had to flip the switch for her, on our brother, cause it was always about Johnny's well being, who gives a shit about the little shit! Science first!" Susan said.

"You complete me Susan Test." Mandark said.

"I feel the same about you." Susan said.

"When this is over, and things are going to plan, I'll be seeing you again soon. I'm thinking we celebrate our victory in Paris, when the time comes. Without DeeDee for that night, just us two. How does that sound my love?" Mandark asked.

"Lovely! I can't wait see you soon! Bye for now!" Susan said.

"Bye my queen." Mandark hanged up and prepared for the arrival of his foes.


	13. Take Flight

Above Porkbelly

June 7th

11:10 AM

"Get ready for me Mandark! You'll regret the day you messed with me, and my family!" Dexter said while piloting his mech over the city of Porkbelly.

Dexter scanned the horizon, for anything even remotely resembling Mandark.

"Nothing, nothing." He said to himself. The tracking unit in his bot, beeped more and more as it closed in on the location of Mandark's building.

"What the hell is this?! It should be right here!" Dexter said as he looked down. As if on cue Johnny flew up beside the cockpit of the mech.

"Hey need a hand?" The flame haired young man said via radio communitcator. Dexter was a bit shocked at the sight of Johnny flying.

"Hey Johnny. " Dexter answered back.

"Question, did your sisters give you any x-ray abilites? Because while my mech has pin pointed the location of Mandark's Lab, nothing shows up on my infeared scanners, and I see nothing but soil. I need to confirm it's there." Dexter added.

"Give me a sec." Johnny replied. He flew ahead of Dexter.

Johnny focused his vision on the area.

"XRAY eyes go!" Johnny yelled. Johnny looked around.

"What do you see, anything down there?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah I gotta fix on 5 people down there, it's underground, there's a steel barrier, that's why you coulden't see anything. There's a man and woman locked in a cell, the man looks like he's seen better days. There's a woman with long red hair with glasses talking to a guy with jet black hair and glasses. Then there's a young woman with blond hair locked in a bedroom." Johnny replied.

"Wait a minute. That's Mom, Dad and DeeDee. Damnit Mandark!" Dexter said.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go kick some ass!" Johnny said with enthusiasm.

"Alright then let's go!" Dexter said. The two men honed in on the location.

"Dexter land here, there's a landing pad underground on this spot." Johnny said as he pointed.

Surely enough Johnny was right, as Dexter approched with the mech, the ground opened up to reveal a mechanical sliding door, that automatically opened.

"Hmm, it's a bit weird considering there's no outer defenses and he's just letting us in." Dexter said. Johnny shot a look at Dexter in the cockpit. Via radio he replied.

"Given the things on his rap sheet at the SSGA, I'd say this isn't like him. He might be planning something. Keep your gaurd up Dexter." Johnny said.

"I've dealt with him for a much longer time than you Johnny. You don't have to tell me twice." Dexter replied with a serious expression.

They began floating lower and lower into a steel lighted shaft, that lead to an underground hangar. There were other vehiciles, jeeps, tanks, and jets loaded with missles and machine guns parked. The mech landed lightly on the concerete floor. Johnny landed beside it.

At the press of a button Johnny was back in street clothes with his super hero outfit compressed into a backpack. Dexter had a simliar device that allowed his pilot outfit to go back into street clothes.

"He's got enough weapons to start an all out war. What does he need jets for? Wait a second." Johnny noticed something. He walked closer as he heard Dexter behind him open the cockpit and get out.

"I reqognize these jets...I had a feeling." Johnny said with a look of shock then dissapointment.

Johnny noticed Mandark's jets bared the SSGA insignia proudly on them. Mandark was working with them, Johnny's own people. Johnny's feelings turned to anger.

"I cant believe those bastards! They suspended me, they didn't want me confirming my suspicsions! Mr. Black and Mr. White, the agents that kept me out of trouble as a kid, the agents that protected me and my sisters. Are in on this along with the rest of the SSGA! I'm soo dissapointed with my fellow agents...I thought I was on the good side." Johnny said.

_Johnny if you only knew your sisters were fellow agents the whole time..._

"You are a good guy Johnny, and were gonna put an end to this! We won't let him do this, no more of his evil, are you with me Johnny?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you. Til the end, we do what we have to do. For those we care about." Johnny said as he nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Dexter said. The two preceeded onwards through the base.

As they walked through the base, they noticed camera's watching their every move.

"He know's were here." Dexter said.

They came up to a steel door, it opened revealing a small chamber with another door on the other side. Dexter attempted to go first.

"I don't like the looks of this, I gotta feeling it's a trap. Stay here Johnny I'll go first."

"No Dexter, I'll go, my body's been through so much over the years, due to my sister's experiments, I can handle tons and tons more abuse than you can. Please let me go." Johnny said.

"What, are you trying to say exactly?" Dexter said rasing an eyebrow.

"That I'm stronger, what else would I be saying." Johnny replied.

"Haha alright if you say so..." Dexter said, Johnny ignored his comeback and preceded on. Johnny entered the chamber and suddenly the room was filled with bright light and Johnny was zapped by two rays guns pointed at the center of the chamber.

"JOHNNY!" Dexter yelled.

Dexter watched as Johnny screammed in pain, his body twiching and convolsing. After the rays were done, there was smoke then Johnny on his hands and knees, breathing heavilly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What...the hell happened? I feel like..im missing something..." Johnny said in between breaths. Dexter ran up to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, you alright?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah but I feel different." Johnny replied.

Dexter thought of something, that it's possible Mandark's chamber might have disabled Johnny's powers, but he had to know for sure, he asked Johnny to test this.

"Johnny just for the hell of it, try a power poot." Dexter said.

"POWER POOT GO!" Johnny yelled.

And suddenly a loud fart emerged, but that's about it, no blast of any kind. Johnny had a look of surpise on his face.

"Just as I thought, Mandark disabled your abilites, your normal human Johnny again." Dexter said.

"Didn't see that coming...Look's like I'll be going old school again." Johnny said as he pulled an m92f out of a pancake holster.

"I thought they took your service pistol." Dexter said dryly.

"They forgot I had a spare." Johnny shot back.

"Well in that case..."Dexter said as he pulled out a wrist mounted ray gun with a laser sight, which also had a single shot m79 grenade launcher on the bottom piece. "Ok man I've gotta say that's actually pretty badass. A cross between geek and action hero, I like it. " Johnny said in shock.

"Originally it was just a mini laser cannon I invented when I was 12. But as I got older I revisited the idea and made well...more fitting adjustments I've also got more grenades on my belt." Dexter said as he pointed to a holster on his belt.

"I never expected you to be the type to carry artillery. I just thought you were just another science dork. Good thing were friends now, cause if I didn't know you, I would have arrested for ass for carrying those grenades." Johnny said.

"Trust me I'm not a terrorist, if that's what your thinking." Dexter said laughing.

"Plus I've done sooo much worse in my battles with Mandark over the years, I'm surprised I haven't been arrested." Dexter said as him and Johnny's steps cranked on the steel floor, and with each step the hallways seemed to get darker and creepier. They stop at a front desk, with a logo on the wall behind which reads "Mandark Industries".

"This guy is sure into himself isn't he." Johnny said.

"You have no clue man." Dexter replied. Passing the desk, they made their way into the laboratory. There were stasis tubes, and various computers and machines.

"Susan and Mary would shit brick if they saw this place." Johnny said.

"They would be doing a whole lot more than just shitting bricks Johnathan." A confident male voice answered.

"Who said that?!" Johnny said rasing his pistol.

"ME!" Up ahead, a chair at a control panel, turned around to reveal a young man with black hair, glasses and a lab coat. It was none other than Mandark.

"MANDARK!" Dexter yelled in anger, rasing his weapon, his sight targeting Mandark's forehead.

"I see you found my humble abode, my rival. I also noticed you brought a new friend. Johnny Test...isn't it." He answered.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY !" Dexter shouted.

"And give us back Dexter's cure! It's over Mandark!" Johnny said.

"Ohhh...it's just getting started, It's going to be one hell of a party, when the virus is perfected. Right now im testing it on some subjects. I'll even have your sister by my side Dexter. She will be my queen. And Johnny my boy your sister's will serve as my personal goddesses once I have control over the world." Mandark said grinning.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WON'T GET NEAR THEM! I WONT LET YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" Johnny dashed at full speed towards Mandark, the thought of what he would do to Susan and Mary pushing him more.

"Johnny don't!" Dexter yelled.

Johnny was within 2 feet of Mandark, when a black and red blur cut him off and had him pinned agineast a wall. Johnny opened his eyes to see it was a women, with glasses and red hair, the one he saw earlier.

"Johnny allow me to introduce you to my mother, Oceanbird, she woulden't want her poor son getting slugged by a guy like you now." Mandark said.

"You see Dexter...your cure is an amazing feat, however it could be used for much much better things than just getting rid of a tumor. I noticed it revitalizes the subject's cell's strengthening them, restoring lost cell energy output. It also re-structures the cell's DNA. With the right DNA sequence, this can be utilized to create superhumans. And because it's a virus it can do this to millions in a short span of time. It has military applications." Mandark chimed. Dexter was still firm set on the trigger, going back and forth between Oceanbird and Mandark.

"See I needed you here for a reason, and it was not for a final battle. I need your DNA Dexter! Your DNA holds the key to perfecting this virus. I have managed to create a superstrain based on your cure that is contagious and can kill millions, if you do not cooperate I will release it in jets armed with missiles. Believe me I have the SSGA to thank for their help with that. The general was such a nice man. He canno't wait to try out the superhuman virus once it's perfected for his army." Mandark grinned.

"I always thought the General was a good man, guess I was wrong, very wrong." Johnny said stuggling for air in Oceanbird's grip.

"See I have the superman virus working, as you can tell from my lovely mother's speed and strength, but it's not compatible with all hosts, your DNA will change that. All of the test's I've performed have sickened some of the hosts. For example, your father."

"What did you do to him?!" Dexter demanded.

"Ohh see for yourself." Mandark raised a curtain, to reveal a window to a room with Dexter's father dying on a bed, his skin saggy, and his mother comforting his father.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dexter shouted. Dexter shot Mandark with his ray gun, but Mandark dodged it at the speed of light and appeared behind Dexter, disarming him.

"By the way I have the virus coursing through my veins as well, it just isn't good enough." Mandark said.

"And by the way Johnny, your sister, Susan plays a big role in this, she's already helping me perfect it."

"No I don't believe it, my sister would never help you, she's a good scientist!" Johnny screamed.

"Where do you think she got the GPS location of my lab from? Me I gave it to her, to lure you and Dexter here. She was all up for it. It was her idea to use Dexter's DNA. She's even thinking about leaving Eugine Hamilton, and sharing herself with me and Dexter's sister once I have changed her. Ahahahahaha." he laughed, and remembered how it happened that night.

Flashback, Mandark's Bedroom 1 week ago*

"_So you know what need's to be done right?" Mandark said._

"_I'm ready to give up everything for science, I've always devoted my life to science and always will. This will make me the greatest scientist, right after you of course my love. " Susan said as she kissed Mandark on lips, her smooth naked body beside Mandark's in his bed, her arm's around him, caresing his chest. They had just finished business in more ways then one._

"_What about your brother, sister, and Eugine. What will they think?" Mandark asked._

"_I'll play it off till the end, and I'll drop Eugine like a bad habit once plans are working. I can't believe I actually started to love him, what a joke, what a dork. My job, I don't need to worry about since you already have a deal with the General, he says he will stay off my back, and give me any breathing room I need." She said._

"_Okay then you know your committed to this...my beatuy." Mandark whispered in her ear._

"_Yes." She said._

_Susan got up from the bed as she heard her cell phone go off, she was needed back at SSGA HQ._

Mandark's memories, were short lived once he slipped and Dexter managed to regain his weapon.

"EAT THIS!" Dexter launched a shell at Ocean bird igniting the room in an explosion of light and flame, blowing all the doors of their hinges.


	14. Some Things Can't Be Unseen

Test Household, Porkbelly

11:20 AM

June 7th

Mary was wondering what was taking Susan soo long to come back into the lab.

"It's been 20 minutes, who was she talking to that was so important at a time like this, ohh maybe Eugine?" Mary said to herself.

Mary walked out the door to the lab and down the hallway of her parents house.

"Hmm..."Mary said to herself. Normally her parents would be home, downstairs with the tv on. But it was dead silent. She walked into the room that used to be her's and Susan's when they were kids. She reminisced about the times her and Susan had in this room, working together to figure out ways of getting Gil, just for the fun of it.

_Yeah, even if Gil was an idiot, chasing him made life fun. We always were plotting new ways of attracting him. And me and Susan got to spend a lot of time together, we even made dolls resembling Gil. Spending the late nights up here talking about what we wanted in life, what kind of boys we wanted, what our dream weddings would be like. But now, that's history. We all grew up._

Mary re-focused on the situation at hand, she called her sister's name, and heard nothing. Then she heard what sounded like her parents front door being kicked open and the screams of her parents. Mary immediately on instinct pulled out her SSGA issued M93R pistol and cocked the gun.

"Whoever the hell is messing with mom and dad, is about to be sorry." Mary whispered.

She slowly walked downstairs carefully watching her surroundings, her heart pumping from adrenaline.

She noticed at the bottom of the stairs the door was wide open, the glow of the afternoon sun coming in. From what she could tell, it had been rammed open. Then she heard her parents yell.

"Susan, my baby, how could you do this to us, after everything we've done for you! Why would arrest your own parents?!" Lila Test yelled to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Mary closed in on the scene taking place in the living room, she sneaked around the corner, as she started hearing more voices and took a peek. She noticed Mr. White and Mr. Black, dressed in swat gear, detaining Hugh and Lila Test, putting handcuffs on them. Along with other agents with automatic weapons aimed at the Tests.

_Mr. White, Mr. Black. First they take Johnny off the case, suspend him and now mom and dad getting arrested by SSGA agents!? What the fuck is going on!_ Mary thought to herself.

"Mom, Dad, this is for your own good, your sick, and work is gonna get you the mental help you need." Susan yelled back.

"But we didn't even do anything wrong honey, please let's talk about this!" Hugh urged his daughter.

"No daddy you didn't do anything wrong...yet." Susan said with cold eyes staring at her father.

"Take them away, get them out of my sight." Susan ordered the Agents.

"Alright boys you heard the lady! Let's take these lawbreakers away and then go get us some tacos!" Mr. Black said.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Mr. White responded.

"Plant the evidence." Susan said to an agent. The agent planted a bag of narcotics on the scene with money.

"When the investigation team get's here they'll take it from here." The agent said back to her.

"Thank you, our work here is done." Susan said coldly.

Mary felt disgusted at what she just witness her sister and her co-workers did. But more so disgusted at Susan.

_I can't believe that my own sister would frame mom and dad like that! That...that...bitch. I just can't believe her. Why would she do that, why, why, why!? _

Mary's cell phone went off from a text sent by Johnny. The loud tone startled Susan who heard it in the other room. Susan had a cold look of annoyance on her face after hearing the ringtone knowing full well it's Mary's; shes been listening the whole time. The agent she spoke to hesitated to leave now.

"Are you sure were done here?"

"Yes I can handle this loose end on my own now." Susan responded.

"Hmm...oh Mary..."Susan chimed. Mary just barely hid out of sight on time as Susan turned the corner of the living room entry. Mary was now sitting on the floor against a wall, hiding in the kitchen with her gun still drawn. Susan drew her M93R, except her model has 3 round burst compared to Mary's version.

"Twiny I just wanna talk to you, and I'll explain everything that happened to mom and dad. I won't hurt you, I promise." Susan said trying to sound serious.

"Helloooo.." She continued as she crept closer and closer to the kitchen.

_It's now or never Mary! _Mary told herself mentally.

Susan stepped into view, and Mary went to push her againest the countertop to the side. Susan went into the countertop the thick slab brusing the side of her stomech. Mary took the opportunity to run to the other side of the room, as Susan got back up and fired several rounds, some hitting the family portrait on the fridge. Mary dodged the rounds, and rolled to the side of the middle island.

_I might only be a field scientist for SSGA, but that required field training comes in handy._

She thought to herself.

"Come out, you know we both work for the same agency, you should know how these situations always end.I won't try to shoot you this time." Susan said. Susan heard crying.

Mary emerged from her hiding spot, but in tears, her pistol was still drawn aimed directly at Susan.

They were at a stalemate.

"Weak, always weak sister." Susan said dryly.

"Don't say I'm weak! Why would you frame mom and dad? They didn't do anything wrong, their our parents!" She screamed.

"Were sisters, we shoulden't be fighting or arguing, what's Johnny gonna think when he finds out! Not to mention when he finds out we work for SSGA too!" She cried.

"I don't care what you or Johnny think of me, family or not, science comes first and my work comes first!" Susan snapped back.

"What work!? What the hell are you talking about?" Mary snapped.

"Mandark is secretly working with me and the SSGA, the plans he has for Dexter's re-engineered virus, will ensure the US will be back to it's prime, were no one will oppose our country. He has two strains. One will be used to infect millions with a plague via missles sent to every city, state or country that doesn't cooperate with our plans, including any on our own soil." Susan explained.

"No...No...No...Susan..No.." Mary quivered with tears.

"The other strain will be distributed via injection to our troops, which will enable them to have superhuman strength, speed and stamina. But that's not until the final revision of the strain is complete. We need Dexter's DNA for that." Susan coldly smiled.

"Why would you turn on your friends!? Why turn on your love, Eugine? Why would you turn on your own flesh and blood!?" Mary cried, not knowing what to think.

"Because coruption reapes soo much more benefits. I don't need friends, I don't need you or Johnny anymore! And Eugine means nothing to me, I just used his finances to pay for Mandark's lab equipment, so any problems will get traced back to him instead. Also I just wanted to say I've been FUCKING Mandark behind Eugine's back." Susan responded coldly.

"Your not my sister anymore, your a fucking monster! You've hurt me so much, and you've hurt this family so much!" Mary screamed.

"Well then let me end your hurt sis!" Susan said as she cocked her gun.

"Twiny...what's happened to you." Mary whispered sadly.

At that moment, Susan received a phone call.

"Yes I'm on it, I'll be there soon. Ohh one more thing Mary Test will no longer be employed by SSGA neither Johnathan Test. They are now considered fugitives and are armed and dangerous. My siblings tried killing me!" Susan said trying to sound distraught.

"You got lucky Mary, I have better things to do than talk about hard feelings. I'm out of here. But if I were you, I'd start running within 24 hours." Susan re-holstered her gun under her lab coat and walked out of the house.

Mary's tears welled up, Dukey came in with a box of dounts and coffee, missing the entire scene eariler since he just got back to the house. He noticed the condition of the kitchen and house. He found Mary sobbing.

"Oh god, what happened? Where's mom and dad?"

She was also reading a text from Johnny, who said they survived an explosion at Mandark's lab, and to meet them later at the police station. Mary informed Johnny of the situation, and told them to head to Eugines mansion instead since she knew that's the last place SSGA or police are thinking of going to right now. And to keep a low profile. She pulled her glasses, rubbed her eyes then placed back her glasses. She looked up at Dukey and said "I'll explain everything in the car. We're taking the back roads too."

"Can I take the dounts and coffee with us?" Dukey asked.

"Dukey this isn't the time for jokes..." Mary said.

"Who said I was joking, anyway let's go." Dukey said.


	15. Lab on Fire

Mandark's Lab

11:20 AM

Dexter and Johnny awoke back into consciousness in Mandark's lab they were a few feet away from where they originally were. Normally Dexter wouldn't just recklessly launch a round in an enclosed space, but in a situation of survival, Dexter had to weigh his options to save Johnny and himself.

_My damn head is killing me, I feel like I just got hit by a mack truck._

Johnny head was killing him but that was the least of his worry's at the moment.

Dexter got up and asked his flame haired friend if he was alright.

"Johnny are you alright?"Dexter asked.

"Yeah, I just have a fucking headache that's all. Did you have to launch that thing so close?" Johnny said with an attitude

"Well yeah, because as soon as Mandark dropped his guard it was the only way we had a chance of survival. Take your pick, survive or die." Dexter said a little irritated.

"Survive."Johnny said.

"Then there you go." Dexter said.

The two men observed the room, realizing that Mandark is still around.

Door's were blown off their hinges, parts of the room were on fire, Oceanbird, was not seen anywhere. Mandark, was unconscious on the ground. Dexter noticed the observation room holding his parents, they were still inside but the door had blown off, so Dexter could walk right in.

"Johnny you cover Mandark, I'll go get my parents." Dexter said.

"You got it dude." Johnny said, holding his gun, pointing it down at Mandark's incapacitated body.

Dexter walked over to the holding room, and stepped inside to be reunited with his parents.

"Mom, Dad! I'm so glad to see you both!" Dexter ran over to embrace his mother.

"Son stop!...don't hug us." Dexter's mom urged, entering a coughing fit.

"What? Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"No I'm not, neither is your father. I...were infected, Mandark performed experiments on your Father and I, were both infected with a strain of the M-Virus, as Mandark calls it. We are contagious, and we don't want you to get it." She told her son.

Dexter's father began speaking in between coughing, as he sat on a chair in the room.

"Son, listen to your mother, she's right our time is coming, I'm..I'm sorry but...you can't save us, it's too late for us."

"No...mom, dad no I can develop a cure just give me some time please...I can undo what Mandark did to you both. All his data has to be here on his servers. His virus is based off my cancer vaccine as well, I know I can do it. I can't lose you guys, I won't lose you guys. "Dexter said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry dear, but there isn't enough time were...slipping. Your sister...is here...please go save her. We love you both very much." Dexter's mom said falling to her knees with blood for tears, hitting the white sterile floor.

"No..no mom...just no."Dexter said not believing what he was seeing.

"Son listen...to me..stop...Mandark's plan's..he's truly evil...save the world...and AVENGE US!" Dexter's father screamed with blood now dripping from his eyes.

A loud coughing, gruggling sound was heard then, Mr. McPherson, Dexter's father went limp, slouched over, and then falling to the floor.

"Take care of your sister, we love you." Dexter's mother said as she too fell.

"No..no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dexter screamed in hurt, anger and sadness.

Johnny heard Dexter scream and came running, ready to backup Dexter.

"What happened? Are your par...ohhh shittt." Johnny stopped mid sentence once he saw the two bodies on the floor.

"It's not fair, it just isn't FUCKING fair, I will stop this I promise..."Dexter said shedding a tear, he noticed Johnny.

"I'm sorry...you couldn't save them Dexter." Johnny said as Dexter sobbed.

"Will get him, will get THEM for this, Dexter, for everything they've done." Johnny said.

They sat silent, Johnny realized he needed to get back to keeping Mandark in check, although he and Dexter wanted to outright kill him now. At that moment, it seemed as if Dexter's parents started breathing again.

"Mom, dad your alive?!" Dexter noticed them get back up seeming to come back to life, but they looked different, their eyes were glazed and they were slowly walking as if they were drunk.

"Mom dad...your scaring me." Dexter said backing away. The McPherson's closed in on him and Johnny. Then Dexter realized it, but Johnny announced it for him.

"Zombies!" Johnny yelled taking aim already with his pistol. Dexter as a human being and as a scientist, didn't want to believe it, there was no way it was scientifically possible to bring back the dead, zombies were just something you saw in cheesy b-movie horror flicks. How could they function if all their body's systems were shut down, they were_ DEAD_.

_There's just no way that I see my parents as the undead, this must be a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon and I'll be back at my house in my room, knowing my parents are alive and well._

But no matter what Dexter thought it was real and he and Johnny were about to be the main course, they had to kill or be killed.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad!" Dexter pulled out his laser aiming it at his father's pale, blood covered face first.

He lurched closer and had emitted the same grugerlling sound as before but much deeper and foul-smelling purple grape juice like fluid came out of his mouth with each step. He raised his arms ready to pull Dexter in for a bite. It was hard but with the pull of a trigger, Dexter had vaporized the head of whatever was left of his father, leaving behind his body and a trail of blood and purple goo. Johnny took aim at Dexter's mother as she closed in on him, she was only 4 feet away and he cocked the gun, but Dexter stopped him.

"Stay the hell out of this I need to handle this!" Dexter yelled stepping in between Johnny and her zombie form. Dexter took a deep breath and said "I'll avenge you, I'm sorry I have to do this." And vaporized her head, causing hot melted skin to plop on the floor, along with her remains.

Dexter wanted throw up for what just transpired. Johnny didn't know were to begin with his words he was in shock. Dexter dropped his launcher/laser gun, feeling like he just committed a crime. He removed the extra grenade shells from his belt placing them on the floor. He just killed his own parents, not because he wanted too, but because they were the undead now and were hellbent on taking his life if he didn't.

_God does this make me a bad person...because I messed with the laws of nature trying to help people, is this my payback? Is this my punishment? Am I the monster maybe not Mandark?_

Dexter was whispering to himself.

Johnny walked up to Dexter and snapped him out of it.

"Dexter this isn't your fault! Your a genius scientist, a good person, you were only doing what you had to do!." Johnny screamed in his face.

"Now think Dexter, that was your parents, if everything Mandark said is true, then more and more innocent people will die from this! And that also means my sister is a traitor...but I don't want to go there at the moment." Johnny yelled more. Finally it seemed to bring Dexter back to reality. He stopped and wiped the tears from his face.

"OK, your right Johnny! Thanks for snapping me back into reality. First things first, we get more answers out of Mandark, then go get my sister!" Dexter got back up and scooped up his gear. But this time he removed his lab coat to reveal the black t-shirt he wear's underneath. He pulls fingerless gloves out from his backpack containing his flight suit and puts them on. This gives him a tractal look with his black pants and boots he was already wearing. Johnny raises an eyebrow at the fingerless gloves.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan let's go." Johnny said.

They walk back to the open part of the laboratory, Mandark's body is now gone. And the sprinkler system is now going off in the facility.

"Where did he go?!" Johnny asked.

"I don't know but keep your guard up. We need to find Dee Dee!" Dexter said.

"We will just give me a sec, I'm letting my sister know what's going on." Johnny said.

Johnny's sends a quick text message to Mary informing her of the current situation at hand.

"OK message sent! Hey Dexter I wanted to give this before we do this." Johnny said.

Dexter: "What is it?"

Johnny:"It's a another gun I had, I give you an m93r with 3 round burst. It was my old SSGA standard issue firearm from my first month there. But it still does the job. If your getting all tractial about this, you should supplement your laser-cannon with some real firepower."

Johnny handed the firearm to Dexter with a belt holster and 3 clips.

Dexter:"Thanks Johnny but I doubt I'll need to use it and I don't have a firearm license so technically I shouldn't be carrying this."

Johnny:"Do I need to remind you of what just happened back there? Besides you already use a military-grade grenade launcher on your laser-cannon so your already in illegal territory."

Dexter:"They were my mom and dad you don't need to."

_You take my sister, you destroy my company, and you kill my parents. When I find you Mandark, I'm going to kill you._

They preceded onwards through the facility.

Dee Dee was trying her best to keep herself from going insane. She was still stuck in the mockup of her bedroom from her childhood. It had been hours since Mandark attacked her.

_I just want to be back in my lovely apartment, safe and sound, but looks like that's not happening anytime soon. _

Dee Dee heard alarms going off that the facility was under attack.

"Attack?!" She was alarmed. Hoping it was her brother.

_Dexter please for the love of god come save me!_

Mandark thought to himself as he walked through a hall in the facility.

_Those fools they think they can just get away with this...well I don't think so they will die down here by my hand! Dexter, and Johnny will not be leaving this facility alive, I'll send every Man-droid I have at them while they are fighting for their life, I will scoop up my prized Dee Dee and rendezvous with my sweet Susan. I know it was hard for Dexter to kill his parents, I watched the whole thing. I'm glad I did because now I know what my M-Virus does to people who don't listen to my commands. And I love that...Now to take care of those loose ends...I'll need to head to the Data Center on floor B8, then grab Dee Dee on B5 then escape via Jet in the hangar. There's no sign of my mother but I have a feeling she's alive. It' okay I don't need her anymore now that I have this power coursing through my veins, the power known as the M2-Virus, the non-deadly version of the M-virus, the grants me strength and speed..As for Dexter's blood, that's OK I have a surprise waiting for him at the Hangar once I escape. I will get his blood before I leave and blow the base to sky high._

Dexter and Johnny raced through the facility rushing through the hallways firing at any Man-droid that attempted to kill them with their weapons. The robots are equipped with Gatling guns in their chest cavites. In a matter of seconds they would turn Dexter and Johnny into Swiss cheese. They were out gunned at the moment mainly relying on Dexter's laser-cannon/grenade launcher combo. They were currently stuck at a corner, in a hallway that read LEVEL 5 CLEARENCE all over the walls.

"Johnny I'm running out of shells for the launcher, I got one round left." Dexter said.

"Okay, do you think there's enough power left in the laser?"Johnny asked.

"I'm only at 35%, I can't go that long." Dexter said.

Awhile back Dexter had setup a wireless connection between his and DeeDee's cell phone, for playing games against each other over wifi. If Dexter's phone was able to auto-establish a connection then Dee Dee was close by with her phone. And this is where the signal is strongest. They were close.

There was one bulky Man-droid blocking the Level 5 doorway, it seemed to have an endless supply of bullets. And it had 3 guns mounted on itself. One in it's chest, one on it's left shoulder and another on the right.

"Well then, I'll hop in front, hope for the best, while you come in behind me and launch a grenade at it's chest cavity." Johnny said.

"We don't have a choice." Dexter said.

Dee Dee could hear gunfire outside her prison though it's thick walls.

"Dexter! You are here!" Dee Dee was smiling, hoping that it was him. Hoping that her nightmare would be over soon and she would be reunited with her brother.

Mandark was copying his M-Virus analysis data off of the server at the data center, and he had a briefcase with samples ready to go and a Dessert Eagle in his hand in case of any thing needed to be disposed of on his way out. He was on the phone with Susan Test.

"Did you take care of them?" She asked.

"They're still running around here, but I've got my entire army of Mandroid's slowing them down. Once I have the data on the virus on my flash drive, then I'll rendezvous with you at the SSGA main branch in Washington. Ohh and I have the samples. My mother is not in sight but we don't need her and she will parish with the facility im sure." Mandark said.

"Lovely then, my brother is pretty crafty so before you leave make damn sure he's dead and get me Dexter's blood." Susan said.

"Of course dear." Mandark responded.

"Hahaha, maybe when we meet up tonight, I'll do that thing you like that I do, when were alone." Susan responded.

"He he..well you know I like your happy endings. How are things on your end?" Mandark asked.

"Well I've reported to HQ that my pesky twin sister and Johnny are no longer going to be agents. I provided a good story to my people that Mary and Johnny tried to kill me and they will be reported as fugitives in the system for attempted murder. That should keep her off us for awhile, along with Johnny in case he doesn't die down there in your lab. I had my parents setup to be arrested for drug dealing that they didn't do." Susan said laughing.

"Excellent, well I'll see you soon love." Mandark said.

"See you later love." Susan said then hung up.

They're plan worked, they managed to take down the droid in an explosion of flames.

They reach the door only to find out the door required a card key to open.

"Blasted door! We need a key card to open it, I could hack it but it can take me a whole day, and we don't have that kind of time! I know Dee Dee is in here for sure." Dexter said annoyed.

But as if on cue, the door opened itself, which bothered Dexter a bit, but didn't really care at the moment since he sees Dee Dee

"Sister!" Dexter yelled.

"Dexter!" Deedee said.

She ran up to him for an embrace He stopped her and asked her if she was injected with anything.

"Did Mandark inject anything into you?" Dexter said with a worried look.

"No but that asshole, attacked me and tried to rape me!" Dee Dee said panicked.

"ohhh he's gonna die, Bastard! He killed mom and dad!" Dexter yelled in anger.

"Wait what!?" Deedee said

"Yes it's true sis, they're gone..."Dexter said.

"No it can't be how? No no!" Deedee started to cry.

Alarms sounded again except this time it was a 20 minute self-destruct sequence.

"We gotta go!" Johnny said.

Johnny received a text from his sister, telling him what happened while they were away, he was not happy at what he heard.

"Hey Dexter. I'd like to point out this Mandark guy has been working with Susan, I can't believe my own sister set us up, had my parents arrested, and now has us wanted by police! Why" Johnny said angerly.

"This goes deeper than we thought I guess, we can't trust anyone." Dexter said.

"What goes deeper Dexter? And tell me what happened to mom and dad!?" Deedee asked with tears.

"Will explain it later. Let's get the hell out of here first!" Dexter said.

The 3 started running down the halls they came from, til they were back at the hangar.

"I can't believe this, I...I trusted my sister with my life, why would she want me dead." Johnny said sadly.

"Because it would interfere with our plans of course." Mandark answered.

"MANDARK!" The 3 said all at once. They looked up and noticed he was in one of VTOL jet's that was parked earlier. Now flying. He had a dart gun in his hand with a syringe loaded.

"Yes it's me, and I didn't like that trick you pulled back there, it upset me." He answered.

"Yeah well there will be plenty more. As long as your alive, I won't stop till I avenge the death of my parents and stop you from completing your mission to take over the world." Dexter said but was then cut off once the syringe dart was shot into his neck. It automatically filled with his blood, and it was tied to a cord that was tied to the gun on Mandark's end. At the push of the trigger the unit pulled it self out of Dexter's neck by force then was pulled back until it locked back in Mandark's dart gun. Dexter was in pain.

"Thanks for the blood I would love to stay and chat, but I've got experiments to perform and a world to take over goodbye and parish!" Mandark flew off into the shaft that leads to outside.

"Dexter are you gonna be alright?" Deedee asked.

"Yeah just a needle, once I apply pressure I'll be fine. But I'm afraid of the fact they have my DNA now." Dexter said.

"Look Dexter your Dexbot!" Johnny pointed out. Dexter noticed it was already in Jet mode.

"Great! Let's hop in! Make sure you buckle up!" Dexter said as he got in. They were all in the cockpit. A little cramped but better then dying an explosion.

"Dexbot take off!" Dexter commanded. The Dexbot took to the skies leaving the through the same shaft. They were just lifting out of the hole on the ground outside, when they noticed Oceanbird emerging from a mine shaft, next to the large door in the ground. She appeared to have torn clothes and looked worn out, she dropped to the ground.

"That's the woman from before!" Johnny noticed.

Then as they got higher and higher in the air the explosion of the lab created a shock wave, Johnny looked down and noticed she wasn't around at all, she ether was vaporized from the explosion or managed to make a final escape.

"So where to?" Deedee asked.

"So back to your sister's lab?" Dexter asked not sure of what to do now.

"No, Mary want's us to meet her at Eugene Hamilton's house. For good reason..."


	16. After The Explosion

Remains of Mandark's Lab

12:15 PM

Oceanbird crawled out of the mine shaft in the middle of the old Porkbelly Mine Yard. Her clothes tattered, shreded, her skin sweaty with minor cuts and brusies, all from the explosion of Mandark's Lab.

To sum things up the woman just looked like a mess, she's just lucky to be alive. She did not have the control collar Mandark had on her earlier, it was damaged in the explosion, and came apart. She lost her glasses in the explosion, so she could not see too well. While she was under his control, she was still able to think for herself and was aware of what she did during that time. No longer in his control, now shes just coming to terms with what's happened lately.

_Susan my son, why...why did you do this to me, why did you make me hurt the innocent..._

She looked down at her hands as they trembled.

_What have you become? You used to be such a nice boy, but then once you built that robot of yours..._

No she coulden't she coulden't let her thoughts go there, she remembered the terrible things he did, and for years tried to forget, tried to forget that 26 years ago she birthed such an evil human being. But she coulden't help it anymore, her thoughts went there.

_The day you destroyed the lower south side of Burbank, you killed innocent people without any mercy. You nearly killed your then fellow classmate Dexter, our neighbor's son. You would have succeeded had it not been for your weapons running out of ammunition and energy. You fled the scene, and the military searched for you, for years wanting to bring you to justice. But now they secretly want to work with you, for what you have, completely ignoring the fact that you are a killer. Was I a terrible mother? Did I not feed you take care of you, loved you and made sure you were happy? Maybe my mistake was naming you Susan...Maybe it was the fact we didn't listen to the signs...We should have listened to your sister's warnings...Your father and I could have done something then. But now..._

Oceanbird began to cry, tears stinging her eyes, flowing down her soft pale skin.

_He's in a coma thanks to you, you destroyed this family, and I could have stopped you, I could have helped you! But I was too stupid at the time to do anything. I love you veru much still, but if your going to cause so much pain and continue hurting people, then it's time to take you out of this world...I brought you in it and can easily take you back out of it...I guess it's time for justice...It's the least I can do for unleashed such an evil child on this world._

As Oceanbird's emotions built up inside her, causing her to scream out in emotional pain and slam her fists into the ground causing it to spider into cracks all around her, she was reminded of the virus she was injected with.

_You gave me this power out of evil, well now ill be using it for the good of mankind, i'll be seeing you soon...my son. But first, I need to get back to the house...and then get change of clothes and another pair of glasses._

Oceanbird got up off the ground and dusted her self off. She took a moment to remember where Mandark said he had planned on going.

_I need to head to Washington, that's where my boy is._

After the quick thought she took off into a field at lightning speed using her new powers, as a certain boy geniuses robot flew over head.


	17. Reality of The Situation

Porkbelly Woods, dirt road

12:25 PM

Mary drove down a dirt road through the woods in Porkbelly. She floored the accelerator in her Civic Si Sedan. She was doing about 100 MPH, as she shifted to 4th gear at redline, this made Dukey in the passenger seat very nervous.

"Hey your gonna kill us slow the hell down!" He shouted struggling to hold his dount and coffee.

"Listen Dukey, we don't have much time, Johnny and I are wanted fugitives as we speak, and we only have 24 hours before they start searching for us!" Mary shouted back.

"So how did this happen?" Dukey asked.

"Okay, Dukey what about to tell is going to shock you and scare you, there's something that both you and Johnny need to know to understand this okay?" Mary said with a look of seriousness in her teal eyes, which were surrounded by red from crying earlier.

"Oh god don't tell me you guys murdered someone secretly and know the police are after you, I knew you girls would take your experiments too far one day..."Dukey said in seriousness.

"Uh first off no! Second off...sigh...Susan and I don't really arent in a work-study program for school..we really work for the SSGA..."Mary said in a depressive tone.

"Wha, what!?" Dukey said.

"Yes, Susan and I are scientists that work for the SSGA, we also were trained as special agents incase our involvement is needed on certain cases, hence the reason you saw me with a firearm earlier. Johnny got his job at SSGA, because I was the one who put in a good word for him. And I didn't want to tell him or you because I know you guys would worry about us, knowing what kind of missions we could be sent on. And I'm afraid now our own sister, Susan has betrayed us." Mary said holding back tears, trying to maintain her composure.

"I don't understand the part about not telling Johnny or me, this is something we should have known from the start! And Susan betraying us, is unbelievable she would never do such a thing!" Dukey yelled.

"No you don't understand, it's true, she's been working with Mandark the whole time and the rest of the SSGA is in on it. Susan, Mr. White, Mr. Black, the whole agency! They are working with Mandark! She framed Johnny and I, and she made up some story about us attacking her with a knife. She framed Mom and Dad and got them arrested by our own employer! Susan is not the person we think she is! Not only that but I found out she ranks higher then me in the agency, higher than Johnny, she can make anything happen." Mary explained.

"But why would the government want to work with Mandark, he's evil, he's a killer, he's killed millions in the Burbank incident. If anything they would want him arrested! And as for Susan...no it can't be...I just can't believe that...it's not like her." Dukey said in a depressive tone.

"Well believe it cause Susan is not the Susan we know and love, and doesn't seem to be playing nice any time soon...it hurts that she would do all these things...And as for the SSGA, well the only thing that's letting them over look the fact that Mandark is a wanted criminal is the fact, he holds a re-engineered strain of Dexter's virus. With that as a potential military application, they can have an unlimited supply of super soldiers. "Mary said.

"No, just no, Mr. White, Mr. Black, Susan, we trusted them so much over the years, how could they do this to us, I thought they were better than that, especially your sister. I guess when they say money makes the world go around they aren't kidding..damn." Dukey said taking it all in.

"They have another virus to which can make people very sick and is highly contagious, they might also have an interest in that as a potential bio-weapon to be used for war. At this point nobody really knows what they are planning. But I do know they used the framing me and Johnny act to serve as a distraction for us, to buy themselves time for whatever they are doing. Putting mom and dad in jail was just Susan's way of saying fuck you..." Mary said angerly.

"So what are we gonna do? Are you gonna tell Johnny what's happened?" Dukey asked, a look of bewilderment in his face.

"Of course I don't have a choice, he needs to know the whole truth, I only told him part of it in a text. I told him were going to Eugine's aka Bling Bling's house to meet there and figure out a plan." Mary said

as she slowed down and turned a sharp corner.

"Whoa!" Dukey said grabbing the bar above the passenger door.

"So why Eugine, of all places? Wouldn't he be in on it too? After all that is Susan's boyfriend." Dukey added.

"Not after what she told me back at the house...she's been sleeping with Mandark behind Eugine's back...And she's been using poor Eugine for his money I'm sure..." Mary said disappointed at her sister.

"Wow I can't believe it." Dukey said.

Mary receives a phone call from Johnny.

"What's up?" Mary answers her cell.

"Were at Eugines already, we explained what's going on, and he's not liking what he's hearing." Johnny said.

"Were almost there, will be there soon!" Mary said hanging up the phone.

"Johnny?" Dukey asked.

"Yeah and he's already at Eugines." Mary said as she gave the car more throttle once again.

Dexter, DeeDee and Johnny Test were in the main foyer of Eugine's mansion.

"What the hell do you mean Susan's been sleeping with another man behind my back? My sweet Susan would never do that to me! She would not hurt me like that!"

An angry Eugine said.

"I'm sorry Eugine...but it's true. Mary told me, and Susan directly told her, with a loaded gun pointed right at her." Johnny said.

"But no...it just can't be...my sweet Susan..I won't believe it til I see it." Eugine said looking at a picture of him and Susan together on his phone.

"Goddamit Eugine! Believe it! Cause that's what's really going on." Johnny yelled while Eugine looked at him surprised.

"Not just that, but Susan has also been helping Mandark with his plans...it just hard to swallow for all of us, especially Me and Mary...I never thought Susan would ever do something like this. I won't be able to look at her the same...If she's really willing to hurt family, friends and innocent people, then she's not my sister, she's dead to me." Johnny said in a low tone.

"Mandark likes to do that. He exploits people's weaknesses, and finds a way to force them to do his bidding. I woulden't be surprised if he somehow compromised your sister, I'm sure we can get your sister back on the side of good, we just need to get rid of Mandark. And I promise Johnny, I won't stop until the bastard is dead." Dexter said.

"My brother's right Mandark has some bad intentions in store, he...he killed our parents..." DeeDee said tearfully.

"Yeah and I was there to witness how they died too...Along with Dexter." Johnny said sadly while looking at Dexter.

Dexter shot a look back to him.

"He's right DeeDee, I was the one who had to take care of them...Mandark turned them into..these things...They looked like zombies!" Dexter shouted.

"No...Mom...Dad..." DeeDee started to cry, she ran up to Dexter, she embraced him, he consoled her while Johnny continued.

"I just got word that the SSGA was in on it, my own agency. It all make's me wanna puke thinking about it." Johnny said frowning.

"That explains why they suspended you from the case, they were trying to keep you from finding out." Dexter said quietly.

"Those lying bastards!" Johnny said angrily gritting his teeth.

"I don't care what happens guy's I just want my sweet Susan back!" Eugine cried.

"I wish the same thing Eugine, hell I wish everything could just go back to normal! But truth is, were at the point of no return! Susan's evil to the core, especially if she's willing to get mom and dad arrested, and try to shoot Mary! She's not my sister anymore, she's destroyed our family! It hurt's a lot that the person you spent your whole life around growing up, along with sharing the same blood, turns on you..." Johnny said as his rage grew into sadness.

A tire screech was heard outside. The front doors of Eugine's mansion fly open with Mary and Dukey running in.

"Mary, Dukey!" Johnny shouted enthusiastically. He ran up to his sister and his dog.

The three embraced. Johnny began to get teary eyed. Mary consoled him.

"It's ok will get through this little bro!" Mary said letting out a tear.

"What has happened to this family..?" Dukey said choking up right after Mary.

"I know..." Mary said.

Dexter and DeeDee observed the scene, and could relate to the Tests in a lot of ways. They just lost both of their parents today at the hands of Mandark, and the Tests have lost their sister's trust to Mandark's corruption.

"Wow, now I actually feel bad for sounding so selfish a few minutes ago...Not only is Susan evil, but this Mandark guy has devastated everyone...Even back in the day when I was evil, I would never go this far...Wow guy's I'm sorry for all of your losses." Eugine said to everyone sadly.

Mary let go of Johnny for second. She was ready to reveal more truth to him.

"Johnny there's something else you need to know." Mary said wiping a tear. Dukey looked at her and nodded.

"Wha..what is it?" Johnny asked.

"Remember when Susan and I told you we were in a work-study program at school." Mary said.

_Cmon Mary you can tell him, just get it off your chest now...he need's to know!_

"Yeah..what about it?" Johnny replied.

"Well the truth is...we weren't. We were scientists working for the SSGA's science division..." She said.

"What!?" Johnny yelled.

"Yes we were working for the SSGA without you knowing. We also doubled as special backup agents...just like you. In case we were needed on a case, they called us out of the lab and on to the field. We received the same combat training you did, when we joined. I was actually the one who put in a good word for you to get hired as an agent." Mary said tilting her head down in shame.

"Ohhhh wowwww..this won't end well." Dexter said

"You mean to tell me this whole time, you and Susan were secretly working for the same employer as me! Why didn't you tell me sooner? God Mary, I need to know this stuff! What would have happened if I was on a mission, and my enemies had found out? They would have used you as bait! What if you girls went on a mission, and was in the presence of danger! I would have to worry about the both of you all the time! I would be on my own missions worrying about you girls being on yours! What if some asshole tried to over power you and well...you get the idea!" Johnny said frustrated.

"Johnny that's exactly the reason why I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want you worrying about your big sisters. We would be able to take care of ourselves. It's not right for our little brother to be worrying about us! If anything it should be the other way around!" Mary said shouting.

"I can't believe all that's happening right now...shit..."Johnny said shaking his head.

"It get's worse. Susan's a higher rank in the SSGA then you and I, she was at higher position the whole time, she can make anything happen in agency. And she turned our own agency against us, that's how she's helping Mandark! She framed mom and dad using agency-generated evidence. And she framed us to make it seem like we tried to kill her." Mary screamed.

"Whatever..."Johnny said.

Mary ran up to him grabbed him and shook him.

"No you don't get it! Were considered fugitives right now by the SSGA. All because of a single phone call to them that Susan made! That's how much power she holds right now!" Mary yelled.

"What!?" everyone else but Johnny and Mary said in the room.

"No way!" Johnny said.

"Yes Susan said we have 24 hours before they start looking for us. Their going to arrest us, and imprison us in our own agency prision. And because we were agents, the punishment is going to be much greater for us then the average citizen. Think treason against the US and you get the idea!" Mary said.

"Mandark probably has Susan buying themselves some time by distracting you guys as much as possible so they can proceed with whatever plans they have." Dexter said.

"Damn...Susan..."Johnny said.

Mary turned to Dexter.

"And if Mandark has your virus in his hands with Susan assisting him in his experiments, then there's no telling what they can do with that..." Mary said.

"Maybe they plan to do the same thing they did to mom and dad to the rest of the world..."Dexter said.

Mary stared at him intensely and thought to herself.

_Oh Dexter I'm soo sorry for what's happened to you and your family...I mean after everything that's happened to Johnny and I today...I can totally relate.._

"I have already gotten a sample of what they can do with these viruses...Mandark injected himself at his lab, and gained superhuman strength and speed. He wiped the floor with me and Johnny...Then he injected my parents and well...they turned into monsters...However that was with the second strain, the first strain is the one he injected himself with. I believe his mother too was injected with the same strain as him. She also had the same abilities." Dexter continued.

"Was she that woman I saw again after we escaped from his lab?" Johnny asked.

"Yes that was her...which means she survived...she's still out there, possibly still under Mandark's control...Mandark took a sample of my blood too, I don't know what he plans on doing with it, but my scientific guess is that he will use my DNA structure to enhance the virus in someway. "Dexter added.

"But wait isn't your DNA, just as plain as anybody elses?" Johnny asked.

"No it's not Johnny, when I made my formula to cure cancer, my DNA served as the viral base...I...have rare blood..I've discovered, I'm not susceptible to certain cancers. I was contemplating how to go about undoing the damage done to cells by cancerous mutations. I experimented with blood from volunteers. I would intentionally change the structure of one cell to be cancerous. And let it spread to get an idea of how this process starts. All of the samples I tested this with suffered from damage, the toxins released by cancer cells would damage other cells, thus causing cancer. As a last ditch attempt I tried to experiment with my blood at my lab, long before it was destroyed. I found out somehow my cells reverse the damage done, my cells secrete a chemical inhibitor, that tells the other cells to rebuild themselves based on the original DNA blueprint of the undamaged cells in my blood. Somehow I'm immune to cancer...Maybe it's a gift from god, but I don't know. And the only people who know this information are the people in this room..."Dexter said. This scientific information shocked Mary and Eugine, both being fellow geniuses.

"So that's how it works?" Eugine asked.

"I'm a little shocked Dexter...But just how? It does against all things scientiftically proven to be impossible."Mary said.

"I don't know Mary...but it's some kind of gift..and I wanted to share that gift with everyone not for the benefit of science but mankind. Right now though it's looks like my plans have backfired." Dexter said sadly.

"Dexter I never knew...did mom and dad know?" DeeDee asked.

"No they didn't, I kept the info to myself until now. The reason Mandark and Mary's twin, Susan, knew was because they must have taken apart the virus and analyzed it." Dexter said.

"Wow..."DeeDee said.

"Wait a second Dexter! If the virus is based on your DNA, then it's also possible we can create a vaccine for both strains that Mandark produced!" Mary said in a scientific breakthrough.

"Yes that's true but there is a few problems with that at the moment. One there's no usable lab to produce such a thing, two you and Johnny are considered fugitives by the SSGA, three even if I help produce a cure, there's no telling whether it's going to work or not, as Mandark may have a failsafe in place. The virus could constantly mutate like a cold virus, so a vaccine would be difficult to produce." Dexter said.

"Yes while all that's true it's worth a shot!" Mary said looking at him seriously.

"And I have a lab here." Eugine added in.

"So then let's get started on this cure!" Johnny said.

Sirens were heard outside of Eugine's mansion. Eugine looked out the window and saw SSGA Official Cruisers with the California Highway Patrol in tow. They were crashing through the front gate of his estate.

"No, I thought we had 24 hours!" Mary yelled.

"Susan must have been lying!" Dukey screamed.

"Our agency cell phones! Johnny we need to ditch them!" Mary screamed to her brother.

Mary looked displeased, frowned and said "They are tracking are whereabouts with our agency issued cell phones, the GPS has been turned on. That's how they knew we were here! Pull the batteries out now!" She yelled.

"Alright!" Johnny yelled as they both removed the batteries from their phones.

"I'll help you both escape and ditch your phones! Hand them to me!" Eugine yelled.

"This is the SSGA, Jonathan Test and Mary Test, we know you are in there come out with your hand up!" A SSGA agent yelled.

Mary and Johnny hurried and gave their phones to Eugine. The agents made their way to the front of Eugine's mansion and issued another warning that they will come in by force if Mary and Johnny don't come out within 5 minutes. Eugine using brute strength along with Dexter and Dukey helping, held themselves against the front door ready for the agents.

"There's a back entrance near the kitchen! You guys should know were it is since you've been over 10,000 times! Go now, will keep them busy!" Eugine yelled.

"But Eugine..."Mary said softly.

Dexter looked at Mary with concern, and yelled.

"Mary please just do what he says! The both of you need to get out of here!" Dexter yelled.

DeeDee got scared. Dexter now screamed at his sister.

"DeeDee go with them, if the SSGA catches you they WILL hand you off to Mandark! Don't trust any authorites, stay away from the cops!" Dexter yelled.

DeeDee nodded "yes" in response.

"Be careful Dexter! Promise you'll see me again!" DeeDee cried.

"Don't worry you will!" Dexter said smiling.

Mary stared at Dexter with concern one last time.

"Dexter stay alive! Make a vaccine, stop Mandark and my sister!" Mary shouted.

"I will!" Dexter shouted.

"We are going to meet again I promise Dexter!" Mary said.

"Well then I'm holding you to that!" He said smiling again.

Mary smiled one last time.

"Alright girls we gotta go!" Johnny said taking his sisters hand.

DeeDee followed.


	18. Oceanbird's Reflection

Burbank, California

Oceanbird's Residence.

7:15 PM

It was already nightfall, Oceanbird made her way back to her apartment. The jog back to Burbank from Porkbelly on foot was a long jog but wasn't a big deal for Oceanbird, with her new powers. She wasn't tired and didn't break a sweat. She made her way into the apartment building. She checked the halls to make sure no one was around to see her in her current torn up attire. She quietly made her way upstairs and reached her door, apartment 210. The door was covered with police tape.

_That's right I was kidnapped not too long ago, my neighbors must of heard the commotion and called the police. But by then I was already gone along with my son._

She ripped the tape off. Luckily she still had her key so she could get in. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, then shut the door and locked it. It felt good for her to be back home, considering she has spent the last few days inside a cold dark lab. She didn't turn on any lights because she did not want to draw attention to herself.

_As far as I know the media and police still consider me missing...and wanted. It would be bad, if someone caught me here still alive and well, and well...would raise some questions I would rather not answer..._

Oceanbird sat down on her couch and remembered the raid she and Mandark made on DexLab's day before yesterday.

_I did it, I broke into a high-security laboratory with a tractor trailer the general provided for us. I was the driver who rammed into that building, at command of my son, and I didn't hesitate to carry out the order. Yet I knew I didn't want to and was helpless to stop my self. I went in there and shot up the place like a terrorist, I went to the deepest bowels of the building and opened fire on unarmed scientists and highly armed guard bots. Threatened a few people who tried to defend Dexter's scared vial at gunpoint too. All the while my son shot them anyway even after they handed it over...And he just laughed and laughed, while people were dying with gunshot wounds...Dexter..he's a good young man, he doesn't deserve to have this happen to him, especially at the hands of something I brought into this world. And his parents, they were our neighbors for years, they were such nice people and I captured and imprisoned them. I'll never forget the look on the McPherson's faces, I wanted to gain my body back into control so bad to help them, tell them what was going on, help them escape. But my sons cyber-leash prevented me from doing anything but watch. I was only half awake when it happened while I was buried under rubble. I didn't need to see, to know the fate of Dexter's parents. I heard everything they turned into monsters and I know Dexter had to kill his own parents...Something no child should ever have to go through. DAMN IT, why? Why my son, my must you do this! You need to stop it!_

Oceanbird stopped she didn't want to continue thinking about the blood she shed with her two hands or the grief of knowing her son is an evil seed. If any of those people die from the wounds inflicted upon them, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself nor her son. What bothered her even more was how the military and the next level of law enforcement before the secret service, the SSGA, became so corrupt, they were willing to let her evil son slip under the radar and work with them in secret.

_I wonder if the president and the secret service even know about this. If they don't then maybe they will still have the decency to stop this corruption. One could try anyway..._

At heart Oceanbird was a woman of peace, in her 40 years she would never dream of hurting the innocent or senselessly kill. Her only boiling point would be if someone hurt her family or those she cared deeply about. Her son was now the only exception to that rule, because she will be the one to take care of him. She still loved him, but he needed to be rid of, before others she cares for are hurt. She knows her family had suffered a loss, and along with Dexter's and maybe countless others. The vicious cycle of murder, loss and corruption needed to come to an end. Oceanbird held up a photo of her and her husband.

_And my husband...My dear Windbear, I was too late when I let you go on that car ride. By the time I discovered our seed had cut off the brake lines to your car, my cell phone call to you wouldn't have mattered, because you crashed right before I would utter a word...Now your in a coma, that with all hopes and prayers you come out of it..._

Oceanbird couldn't take it anymore, she threw the photo of her husband onto the wall, and cried in pain and sorrow. She was fed up and wasn't going to stop until Mandark was gone. She got up off the couch with a look of determination in her eyes. She walked over to the bedroom her and her husband had shared. And preceded into the dresser, and pulled out some new clothes, she slipped off her tattered outfit, and remaining gear and took a quick shower. She stepped out, dried quickly and put on her clothes. It was a more fashionable outfit. Jeans that fit to her curves, with knee high boots, a blue short sleeve shirt, and a light brown leather jacket. The last time she wore this outfit was when her and her husband went out for a night to themselves full of festivities. The remaining gear she had left over from her imprisonment, included a custom mandark-made 9mm handgun called the 9MR (partially based off of the SSGA's m93r, but completely made of a tough plastic and able to accept nanobot-dart injection rounds that temporarily paralyze the target only), two extra clips in a belt pouch, and a high-tech smart phone that's just like one that Mandark has. She took the gear, and observed the two clips. One was full of plastic paralysis rounds the other clip had standard live ammunition She emptied the live ammunition clip and took just one live bullet. She stuffed the paralysis clip into a coat pocket along with the single live round. The gun she placed into an inside pocket. She made sure to hide the gear under her leather jacket well. She grabbed a pair of extra glasses she had on her nightstand and placed them on. Oceanbird stuck to her peaceful attitude, she didn't want to kill at all if she could help it. The nanobots only temporarily stunned the target for 15 minutes after that they would be fine and survive. The single live round had another purpose. Oceanbird had to get to Washington and face her son. And try to warn officials that were above the SSGA. The future of the world depended on it. She knew she would need a helicopter to get there since going to the airport was definitely out of the question.

_Hmm...I do have these new powers, what's to say I just don't hitch a ride, I could hold on to the bottom of a helicopter for a long time...And my body's become pretty resilient. The airport is near by, and I believe they are doing a special chopper flight for civilians to a big...uh Screamo concert in Washington. I heard it in the news about a week ago. Just need to know that time it leaves..._

Oceanbird pulled out her smart phone, and checked the leaving times at the Burbank Civilian Airport.

_8:30 tonight, perfect! That mean's there's still time to do one more thing as I may never come back to this city..._

Oceanbird wanted to visit Windbear in the hospital one last time. And the hospital was only down the street from the apartment.

_He's on the second floor west wing..._

She would have to sneak in. She left the apartment quietly, checking the hallway's for more people, it was surprisingly still empty. She closed the door then dashed at full speed and within a blur she was at the front doors where it was still empty. She made her way outside into the quiet summer night, and dashed full speed avoiding street lights where she can, every time she stopped to check. Finally she was at the front of the Burbank Memorial Hospital, hidden behind a parked vehicle in a well lit parking lot. She waited until it was clear, and no one was outside anymore. At super speed she gunned it for the side of the building her husband was staying on.

_He's on the 2__nd__ floor, and he's high up, but his window's open and I might be able to reach it, if I can jump that high? It's worth a shot, let's see what I'm capable of. _

Much like a basketball player Oceanbird got ready to jump and then took the leap. Surprising herself she got as high as the 2nd floor window, and as if on instinct grabbed on and held.

_What the hell, am I now? Whatever humanity I had just went out the window, no pun intended._

She slowly lifted her head up to make sure it was clear. It was clear, she lifted herself up into the window, her husband was right there on his bed in front of her, with an EKG and ivy connected to him. His eyes closed, his trademark goatee facial hair still maintained, by hospital staff of course, his expression of blank sadness. Oceanbird got close to him while still keeping an eye out for unwanted visitors. She caressed his face with her soft hands, as she shed a tear.

_Oh Windbear my love, why did this have to happen, I'm so sorry...I know we both tried to make this family work, I know we really tried. But I'm afraid it's fallen apart to the point of no return...Our son is an evil tyrant hell bent on ruling the planet, your in a coma, but at least I know that our daughter Lavavava will be graduating high-school soon and want's to be onto bigger and better things. Maybe if you come out of this you'll get to see her graduate and be there for her...I would like that...since I can't guarantee I will be... Right now she's with your sister, Paragrin, and if we can't be there for her, at least she will be in good hands...But this is the last goodbye...I love you Windbear!_

She kissed him square on his lips while becoming more tearful. A nurse heard the commotion. Oceanbird caught wind of this, and jumped out the window swiftly before the nurse even knew what happened.

"What's all the racket in here?" The nurse said.

"Hmm I must be losing my damn mind..." The nurse said walking back out.

Oceanbird was at the bottom, outside of the building, she pressed on and made her way to the Burbank Civilian Airport on foot. After about 20 minutes of running, Oceanbird was at the airport, watching the next helicopter to Washington take off, full of screaming Screamo fans.

_Yup that's the 8:30!_

She ran up grabbed on just as it lifted off the ground and grabbed onto the bottom of the chopper. Oceanbird quickly noticed there was shockingly an external luggage compartment on the bottom of the helicopter. It almost looked like a weird crawlspace under the heli with a door attached.

_It looks big enough to fit a whole person hopefully it's empty._

As winds picked up Oceanbird went from one railing to another to get closer to the compartment.

_Hope there's no luggage inside or else it looks like im hanging on for a long time..._

Oceanbird got close enough to kick the door flap open and it was empty. Surely enough it can hold a person.

_OK just gotta slide in there, easier said then done._

Oceanbird makes a leap of faith and manages to grab onto the steel door flap to the compartment. With her other free hand she pulls herself in.

_Wow you can fit two people in here!_

She had enough room in the compartment to crawl the other way around and shut the door from the inside.

_It's dark, hot, but beats holding on for dear life for hours...even if I'm capable of it._

Oceanbird had decided to rest since she hadn't since the beginning of her sons ordeal. She set her smart phones gps to beep upon reaching Washington and closed her eyes.


	19. Lucky or Unlucky?

Eugine's Mansion

4:15PM

Dexter:"You've kept us here for hours, haven't you gotten enough answers out of us already?!"

Mr. White:"Sorry Mr. McPherson, I still need to know what did you see in that laboratory?"

Mr. Black:"And where is your sister Dee Dee, Johnny and Mary?"

Dexter:"I don't know what your talking about."

Mr. White: "Now Dexter don't lie to us, you know about that laboratory you and Johnny were in, there were some things in there you weren't supposed to see. We know, we have our eyes everywhere."

Mr. Black:"Knowing that information Dexter could be a threat to national security. Something we can't chance getting out."

Mr. White:"If you tell us now and tell us the whereabouts of your sister and the Test siblings, we will only leave you all with a warning and all you'll have to do is sign a non-disclosure agreement for what you saw, and you guys can walk away quietly from this mess."

Mr. Black "Johnny and Mary are armed and dangerous and your sister is in grave danger hanging with them, that's why we need to know..They tried hurting their sister Susan, and she's worried about them hurting someone else. Susan doesn't want them to hurt themselves ether. She believes their just suffering from a mental breakdown and just need to get help not be criminalized, so please help us."

Dexter:"As..shocking as that sounds about the Tests...I'm sorry guys but I don't know anything, besides don't you remember? You saw me earlier yesterday at my company when it was burning down. Why would I have anything to do with this? And granted I was with the Tests earlier but I did not go with them when they left the scene, so I haven't been with them since sir." Dexter knew he was clearly lying out of his ass, but if it would buy him out of getting put in the SSGA prison complex, we would do it. After all there's so much going on that the SSGA doesn't need to know about. And he knows for a fact he can't trust them after what Mary told him and after finding out Mandark is working with the SSGA. Also that big fat story Mr. Black just gave him made him sick to his stomach, he knows that was all bullshit made up by Susan.

Eugine:"He's telling the truth sir, he has nothing to do with this, we have nothing to do with this!"

Mr. White:"Okay then "Bling Bling Boy" why don't you tell me. Why you were carrying two agency branded smart phones, which both were assigned to Johnny and Mary Test?"

Eugine:"Damn it! It's Eugine! Look Dexter's company was developing a newer smart phone model based off of the old phone models the SSGA uses. He was developing the new phones based off the old ones for the SSGA under a contract between DexLabs and SSGA. He needed the old phones, to see what he could improve on the newer model for you guys."

"_I guess I was..." _Dexter whispered knowing that was complete bullshit as well.

Mr. White:"Well I suppose I can believe you considering, Dexter's company DexLabs has worked with us in the past before, supplying us with the latest tech gear."

Dexter couldn't believe that Eugine's lie actually worked.

Mr. Black:"Alright boys let them go."

The SSGA agents restraining the boys with handcuffs and brute strength, UN-handcuffed them and let go of them. Mr. Black presented them with a paper for each of them along with a pen.

"You boys need to sign there since we did come here and held you for a few hours. If were not arresting you then we still need this incident on record at least." Mr. Black said.

The boys and Dukey were afraid to sign the paper knowing who at SSGA would be possibly seeing and recognizing the names and signatures later, but they went through with it for now since it was better then getting hauled off the SSGA Federal Detention Center at the moment.

"Thanks. If you hear anything else please let us know gentleman." Mr. White said as he handed Dexter a card with the SSGA hotline on it.

The agents left as quickly as they came getting back in their cruisers and screaming off the property in a hurry.

"You sure they know we were bullshitting?" Dukey asked.

"Yeah probably, maybe they're just giving us the benefit of the doubt hoping we will be good Samaritans and call them back..and out Mary, Johnny and my sister. And I would never betray my friends like that, especially if their counting on me to make a cure and stop Mandark's plans. We know full well, that the SSGA is now just as bad as Mandark, why would I surrender my friends to a sadistic madman like him? And did you hear that story he gave us, I wanted to throw up, their the bullshitters here! "Dexter said.

"Yeah and I bet Susan came up with that one..."Dukey said frowning.

"Hey my lie got us out of this, and as much as I would love to stay and chat, we need to stop my renegade Susan!" Eugine said.

"Right! Let's head down to your lab! But wait...I don't have any data on the new viruses.."Dexter said.

"Yes you do! It's on Johnny's old phone. On the memory card." Dukey said.

"That's right I remember Johnny uploading something to the phone while we were in Mandark's lab! It's gotta be the data!" Dexter said.

"It's worth a shot trying...let's go!" Eugine lead the way. They came to the steel door of Eugine's lab. He enters a code on a panel. The code read "Susan" as Eugine punched it in. Dukey noticed this.

"So I see your code hasn't changed ether..."The coffee drinking dog said.

"Right now wouldn't be a good time to talk about it..."Eugine said seriously while thinking about the evil Susan that is running about now, and wishing the old Susan was back.

The door's slide open into an elevator. Dukey and Dexter follow. The door's close behind them, and the golden-yellow walled lift begins descending. As the lift goes down Dexter pulls out his another lab coat from his backpack and removes his fingerless gloves, replacing them with his trademark purple ones, going back into scientist mode. Eugine looks at him with full seriousness and then turns to the entrance waiting for the lift to stop. Dukey looks on as well with determined eyes.

_Don't worry buddy we will clean up this mess, and get you and Mary on the side of justice, and maybe even try to shake Susan back into her former self, if there's anything left...This family has meant the world to me, you guys have been so close to me, and have done a lot, if I can still save it, I will..._

They reach the bottom floor and the doors open to reveal Eugine's lab which has a main hall that's 2 stories high and reminded Dexter a lot of a mall lobby. There were member's of Eugines science team walking around. Dexter was in awe. For Dukey it was nothing new.

"Can we trust these guys?" Dexter asked.

"Yes my science team is very loyal and I pay them very well. They won't be letting the news of the vaccine out unless we want them too. At the moment if they ask what it's for will just say were trying to cure the common cold." Eugine said.

The elevator actually left them on the top deck of the lab, and there was an escalator leading down to the main floor.

"This way." Eugine said as he walked over to the escalator. They made their way down, and Eugine was greeted by members of his team as he walked by. They came to an unoccupied lab work room.

They got there, and Eugine opened a locker and put on a lab coat, he then proceeded to throw one at Dukey.

"As soon as you put that on, were getting started." Eugine commanded, signaling the start of a long project.


	20. The End of The Line

Streets of Porkbelly

7:15 PM

"Run! Run!" Johnny yelled at his sister and Dee Dee Both girls were panting and breathing heavily as they ran down a back alley

"Over here sir! Their making a break for Pleasant Ave!" Johnny over heard an agent say.

_Never thought I'd see the say where Mary and I are on the run from our own agents...Right now I kind of wish we still had our cell phones, but that would probably make us easier to find tho..._Johnny thought.

Johnny could hear helicopter's overhead, as long as they were visible from the night sky they would never outrun the squad of SSGA agents after them. They had been on a run for almost an hour, Johnny knew it was only a matter of time, before the agency would find them, it probably wasn't a great idea for Johnny to stop at the house to grab some stuff from the lab, considering the SSGA was still keeping an eye on things over there. The investigation team Susan had called in earlier for the cover up at the house had just arrived right after they did, thus starting the chase.

Mary was running out of breath, despite the fact she ran in the gym and worked out practically every day after work, she just didn't have the stamina to keep up. Johnny got in front of her, and told her to hop on his back.

"Sis, get on my back now!" Johnny said.

"Are you sure?!" Mary asked.

"Yes just do it, your not gonna be able to last, your tired I can see it, now go!" Johnny yelled.

Mary got close enough to her brother to embrace his body, and using his strength, Johnny did he did the rest, and got her holding on to him. His older sister was a small girl and didn't weight much so it was pretty easy for Johnny. Thankfully for him, she didn't have her lab coat anymore ether, so it wouldn't be flapping in his face, Mary ditched it when they were at their house again earlier. She wrapped her arms under his and around his body, and he hunched his back over a little and picked up her legs that were dangling with his arms and held them as he ran.

"Thanks Johnny, I owe ya one." Mary said her voice faltering from being short of breath.

Dee Dee was having no trouble running, she was actually running side by side with Johnny.

"I never thought I would on the run from the authorities, why does shit keep happening!" Dee Dee cried.

"Join the club..."Johnny said.

Mary was thinking about Dexter, Dukey and the others hoping they were going to be okay and get a vaccine created against Mandark's M1-Virus and M2-Viruses.

_Dexter, Dukey I hope your better off then we are right now, sigh I promised them I would see them again I'm keeping that promise, and Dexter I hope you kept yours, the world depends on it! Your the only one who can stop this._

Dee Dee was thinking about her brother, and praying that in the end everything turns out okay.

_Dexter, I know we haven't been the best siblings to each other, and we don't talk much, but if you take Mandark down and we all get out of this okay, I promise, promise that we will make up all the lost time, we never spent as brother and sister, as long as your willing. All we have now is each other and mom and dad would want this...Please Dexter don't give up._

They were getting closer to Pleasant Ave, Johnny knew of a back entrance to the Porkbelly Movie Theater, they could sneak into. What helped him remember was that he did it so much as a kid, it just came natural to him. They just had to stay out of the spot light from the helicopter above, and get to the back entrance to the movie theater before SSGA patrol cruisers could pull onto Pleasant Ave and block the street off from both sides.

"Okay, were almost there, cmon we can do this!" Johnny said.

Johnny and company were almost there, but they were too late, the street was blocked off on both sides by marked SSGA Ford Crown Victoria's, with their blue lights flashing with corrupted authority, there had to be at least 15 vehicles in the street. They were surrounded by agents, all armed with the standard issue m93r's, all pointed at them.

"Ohhh noooo..." Johnny whispered to himself in disappointment.

"Johnathan Test and Mary Test, let the blonde haired girl go, drop your weapons and get on the ground with your hands on your head!". An SSGA agent yelled on a loud speaker.

"Johnny!" Both girls screamed in unison, scared of what's going to happen next.

"Sis we need to do what they say...I'm..sorry. Dee Dee you have to go with them...I promise will get you out of this! Will get through this." Johnny said.

"We will give you 10 seconds to comply, after that we will have no choice but to use force!" The agent with the loudspeaker continued.

"But, Johnny..." Dee Dee started to say.

"Just go! Mandark can't touch you unless he's given access to you. Because of the high profile nature of the case, they have to keep you on watch for 24 hours. Most likely a paid hotel stay, not prison That should be plenty of time to get a plan together, just trust me!" Johnny said.

"Okay..if you say so..." Dee Dee said. Dee Dee began walking over to the officers as Mary and Johnny dropped their weapons on the ground.

"Don't worry honey your gonna be safe with us, it's all over now, you can relax. Cmon let's make sure your okay." A female SSGA agent said in a soft voice, as she pulled Dee Dee away from the scene into an ambulance.

Dee Dee stopped and looked at the Test's one more time, and saw Johnny's eyes filled with sadness and dishonor , along with Mary's. The female agent continued to pull her away. "Cmon we need to get you checked out, don't worry their not gonna hurt you ever again." Dee Dee started to tear up and sob as she was pulled away.

Mary and Johnny were now standing without their weapons, and had put their hand behind their heads.

The brother and sister looked at each in their eyes filled deep with loss and not wanting to let go, since all they had was each other. It was all going by in slow motion for them.

"We do not want to use lethal force, GET ON THE GROUND!" The agent with speaker said once more. Mary and Johnny did as they were told, and got on the ground, but rather then put their hands on their heads, they both tearfully embraced one last time, not knowing if they will ever see each other again. Not knowing what's going to happen to them within the walls of the once decent SSGA agency, they both worked for.

"Johnny!?" Mary cried.

"...I..love you sis...keep your chin up, will get though this...okay?"Johnny said tearfully, manly tears falling down his cheeks onto the blacktop of the street, possibly the last blacktop they will see. Tears were already flowing down Mary's cheek from the underneath the bottom of her glasses. She buried her head into Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah you bet little brother...I love you Johnny!" She cried. Neither Test wanted to let go.

"Get your...ahh what the hell, just go get them scum bag traitor's!" The agent screamed.

Agents moved in them pulling them away, while others confiscated their weapons. Knowing Johnny and Mary were both agents the agents said things under their breath like "And you used to be on the good side..." or " I can't believed we used to work together..." as they moved in to take them. Agents began pulling on Johnny and agents began pulling on Mary. They did not want to let go, and tried their best to hold onto each other but the agents over powered them and pulled them apart up to where they had held hands for a second, then not.

"JOHNNY!" Mary screamed out for her brother in sadness and fear, as she tried reaching out to him with one extended arm, while four agents held her down and dragged her away.

"No get off me! You bastards! No! No...MARY!" Johnny screamed while he tired to fight off the four agents holding him down, the sight of his sister getting pulled away angering him, and welling up all emotions inside. He managed to punch one in the face, busting the man's lip open. Another got kicked in the stomach. Johnny managed to shake them off for a second, and ran towards Mary but got tackled. The last thing he saw was Mary getting cuffed and put in back of the squad car looking directly at Johnny tearfully one last time, before getting shoved in by a female agent. Johnny had one arm extended in a desperate motion while pinned down.

"No, no, please don't take her...I'm begging you...she's all I have left."Johnny cried out in desperation, then heard the sound of a tazer being charged up then shoved against his neck, the view of his world swallowed by swirling darkness with hues of blue, red and black and then nothing.

Mary saw the commotion from the back window of the cruiser. It just made her want to cry even more, seeing Johnny like that. She was sad to see them hurt him like that. She was sad to feel his hurt, and know what he was feeling because she felt it too. The ordeals her and Johnny have been though the past day have made her and Johnny a lot closer then they ever have been. And to see him trying to reach out for her was more than she could bare, but she had to try to be strong.

Agents got in the front seat of the car.

"People like you make me sick...I can't believe you were an agent like us..."A female agent in the front passenger seat said to her. Mary didn't even respond and didn't even care about the comment.

A male agent started the vehicle. The car began taking off, and Mary knew where she was being taken to.

…_.Guess I'm going to the SSGA Detention Center...at least I'll finally get to see what it look's like on the inside of that place._

Mary had driven by the Detention Center while she came to Washington for her first month of mandatory agent training and lab experience. The building had housed both male and female prisoners. Men would be on the North wing of the facility and Women would be on the South wing. They did not shower together, eat together or go outside in the yard at the same time. However under some circumstances, Male and Female prisoners were allowed to meet with each other, if they were related by blood, such as a brother and sister. They could meet in a private room, with a table, a coffee maker, chairs, a two seater couch, a prepaid vending machine, a TV and a phone that would allow one outgoing call to a family member for the visit. The room also had a corner toilet and sink which had a curtain that could be closed around it for temporary privacy. A male and female guard would be waiting outside by the door and was legally allowed to check in on the sibling inmates every 15 minutes to ensure incestuous activity was not happening between them, since they are a male inmate and female inmate alone together in a room, the guards did not want to chance anything, even if it's family relation. The visit could last up to 2 hours and then after that both parties had to be escorted back to their cells. Visitors from outside were allowed as well for conjugal visit's if inmates wanted to engage in sexual relations outside the walls.

_So then again...on the bright side I would see Johnny again..._

While Mary was slightly happier about that, the rest of what she heard of the place bothers her.

Coworkers had told her stories about things that have gone on there, and how some times certain prisoners depending on the nature and severity of their crime there would be eligible for a chance at freedom in return for permanent employment with the SSGA, some would even be offered to take part in an dangerous experiment at one of the SSGA labs in exchange for parole if they survived it. But it looks like the first option would be out of the question for her and Johnny, maybe the second is possibility but something tells her it won't be a choice she can decline on with Susan around...

_Damn you twiny, I still love you because your my twin, your a part of me...but I can't forgive what you've done to me, Johnny and mom and dad...If I ever get my hands on you...I...I don;t know what I'll do..._

Susan was conflicted on the inside about her twin. She didn't know if she wanted to bring her down for what she's done, or try to convince her to get a hold of herself and get the real Susan to come back to reality. Johnny thought otherwise, he believed the real Susan we know and love is gone in that mind. Mary still loved her like family, but didn't want to let her succeed in her evil plans ether.

_Right now's not the time to think about it I guess..._

Mary sat back with her arms cuffed in front of her, and stared out the back window sadly saying goodbye to Porkbelly. Soon she and Johnny would be put on a prison transport plane and then be in Washington within a few hours.


	21. The Birth of Dabria

SSGA Laboratory, Washington D.C.

6:30 PM

The sun was setting and Mandark was more then excited to see up with his darling Susan Test. His flight from Porkbelly didn't take him very long, al tough he was a little angry at the fact he forgot to snatch Dee Dee up at the facility he can always nab her later. Within just an hour Susan Test would be in the laboratory working with him, for now he was solo. He was shocked at how upon landing on the roof of one of the SSGA highrise towers in the city and showing his new key card, with two security guards on duty, they just let him in. But then Mandark remembered why.

"_I gave HQ the heads up you were arriving just show them the ID card I gave you, and they will let you through no questions asked." Susan said._

"_Yeah but remember my dear I'm a wanted criminal, they will want to arrest me. After all I'm not exactly on the side of justice." Mandark said._

"_Don't worry the ID badge will make them overlook that once they see the General's seal of approval on it...Regardless of what's right or wrong, they will comply. The agents stationed up there tonight are handpicked by the general, they directly report to him..." Susan said, grinning evilly_

"That's right my love, you made sure no one would interfere with our plan." Mandark said as he slide his ID card through the reader on the steel door in front of him. The door's opened to reveal an elevator from the roof. The SSGA's West Highrise was strictly a laboratory and administrative building. This is the place where the General would make large decision's regarding the SSGA and any US security matters he was called in on and where many civilians were employed in the offices. There was also many scientists employed in the laboratory's working on top secret projects. This was the very same building were Susan and Mary were working together for awhile before the SSGA allowed them to go back to working from out of their own lab back in Porkbelly. The East building was where the agents were trained in and work in when there not on the field in a case, Susan and Mary were also working in this building for awhile along with Johnny of course, being trained as agents. Due to the high threat nature and security of the agency, it is required for all SSGA personnel (including lab personnel) to have basic combat and firearms training, and to be sworn in as a fellow agent and issued a badge, gun and smart phone once training is complete. However there's a difference between those who are lab workers and those who are strictly agents. Strictly SSGA agents can wear their badge and holster proud if they wish to do so, lab workers and other employees who received agent training must keep their sidearm and badge hidden due to the nature of their jobs, they are just backup agents sent in on special cases involving their expertise (Susan and Mary), not full agents (like Johnny). The attire for agents as well was that of a business suit or casual office wear on some occasions. Men wore a suit or at least a polo shirt, a tie, and slacks. Women could wear a skirt and business jacket, or dress pants and basic casual business wear. Scientists obviously wore lab coats over their standard clothes. The SSGA's Detention Center is not located here, instead it is on the other side of the city in it's own building, fenced in and only the best of the best of SSGA agents guarding it. Mandark was remembering all of these little details Susan filled him in on during one of their casual conversations.

He made his way down the lift, and the doors opened to reveal a rather extravagant, white, well lit laboratory, not only was it a lab but also a lounge with a TV and white couch to match the walls. It was Susan's private lab. What gave this away to Mandark was the picture of the test family hanging near the couch. On the side of the white room was a cloning machine with a large glass tube the size of a full grown human next to it. There was clear green liquid inside the tube as well as two ray gun like devices attached to robotic arms inside.

"Ahh yes Dexter's DNA..."Mandark said as he placed his briefcase on the ground and opened it. He pulled out a vial of Dexter's blood out of the briefcase.

"Until Susan get's here I'm free to do side experiments as much as I'd like hehehe." Mandark said chuckling evilly Mandark walked up to a computer console on the unit, with a prompt that read "Test Cloner Version V5.11, Please insert DNA sample specimen." Mandark looked around for where this said sample is supposed to go.

"Where the hell do you put it? There's no tray or anything to at least drip a sample onto." Mandark said frustrated Then the machine opened up a center console to accept a vial.

"Hmm..I see." Mandark inserted the vial in place the console closed and then screen brought up a menu of options of what genes he wished to modify.

"So age, sex, hair color, preexisting disease conditions, strength, stamina, endurance, add other genes from other source sample..." Mandark trailed off reading until he could see he can add other things from other samples.

"Ohh I know what this needs...I wonder..."Mandark walked back over to his case, and pulled out a sample of the M2-Virus he had in his case.

"Yes my clone, you will have the power to take down anything that stands in your way." Mandark said as he walked back to the machine and selected the option. Another slot opened in the center console for another vial. He placed the virus in.

"Ohhh yes, things will go my way, another Dexter, but one that will work for me!" Mandark shouted.

The machine also enabled the user to plan memories into the clone, so that they may actually believe they have an identity, and are a real person. It also allowed him to set the intelligence level. He set the level to genius. Mandark began typing into the console as he talked to himself.

"Was an orphan, parents killed in car crash, adopted later, I'm his big brother, is highly intelligent. Is now working for...me in a laboratory...done." Mandark said as he clicked on finish.

When he pushed the finish button on the screen, he accidentally selected female on the gender selection at the same time.

"NO NO NO! Undo! Undo! Shit I didn't want female..."Mandark said cursing himself.

But the machine was already in process and can not be interrupted. The unit began analyzing the samples then creating the clone. A spark of light emitted from the laser units inside the tube just as the screen read "Materializing Subject: Female, Red Hair, Age 20, IQ:Genius Levels. Has inherited vision problems from source blood sample, has great ability due to foreign sample added". The units began shooting a materializing ray into the tube, literally creating a human in front of Mandark's eyes.

"I know I selected female, but I'm still going to be pleased with this." Mandark whispered.

Within minutes there was a nude, 20 year old, girl genius inside the glass tube. The machine was finished, and read "Purging subject" on the screen. The machine began draining the fluid around the girls naked body, afterword's she stood limp and against in seat inside the tube. The machine then said "Performing Shock, Stand Clear. Do not open tube yet". A small robotic arm with a padded metallic tip placed itself between the bare breasts of the girl directly on her chest and zapped her to life. She awoke and was in shock of where she was. The machine automatically opened the tube, she got up from the seat inside with one question "Are..you my brother?"

"Yes of course I am. I'm Mandark remember? Your adoptive brother." Mandark asked playing it cool.

"Yes, I'm just a little bit hazy, and where are we and more importantly why the hell am I naked? Isn't it a little awkward for me to be standing in front of you like this since your my brother?" The cloned girl asked.

Mandark was awkwardly silent for second before answering the girl. "Um yes it is! We need to get your clothes ASAP, I'll explain more after."

"Two more things, where's my glasses, and for some reason I forgot my name?" She asked Mandark.

"I've got another pair you can use, and in case you forgot sis, your name is Dabria." Mandark said while making up a name and handing the girl a towel to wrap herself.

"Uh...now fallow me, and will get you some clothes." Mandark said.

The girl fallowed Mandark into a fancy bathroom contained in the lab, luckly for Mandark, it had a complete closet full of clothes. Mandark assumed these were Susan's, most likely worn when she was staying here for big projects he thought.

_I hope you don't mind her borrowing them my love._ Mandark thought.

"Okay well take your pick, I have to go get you your glasses." Mandark walked away and shut the bathroom door.

Dabria dropped the towel and began looking through the clothes, she doesn't remember much other than the fact that she was driving up to her adopted mother's house, Oceanbird and somehow she blanked out. Now she woke up here with her brother in this weird laboratory.

"I don't know who's clothes these are, but I hope they don't mind if I just snag this nice little jacket." Dabria said delightfully as she pulled out a small white fur jacket, and she looked through the rest of the clothes. A few things caught her eye. There was a pair of brown boots, that had a star insignia on them, a pair of black form fitting jeans, a belt, fingerless gloves, a blue crop top, and of course the standard bra and underwear. Dabria looked at the items and thought to herself, hoping that her and the girl that owned these were the same size.

"Honey I hope your the same size as me." Dabria said. She put the bra and underwear on, shocked at the perfect fit.

"Wow same cup size too..."She said.

Dabira put the rest of the clothes, on which fit perfectly on her. She admired her appearance with them on. She went to go look in the mirror., when she realized she really needed her glasses.

"Shit, I really need to see now don't I." She said sarcastically Mandark came in and handed her a pair of oval glasses. "Try these on." He said.

Dabria placed them on and immediately she could see herself clearly. She loved how she looked, her jacket open with the crop top exposing her midriff alittle bit, her glasses, but she really wanted to do something with her red hair. It was in other words a mess. Mandark noticed this.

"Is there something wrong?" Mandark asked.

"Uh yesss, I need to fix my hair. Maybe this place has a blow drier and some clippers?" She said.

Mandark tried looking around and manged to procure some from Susan's closet.

"Okay thanks bro, now shut the door." Mandark walked out as Dabria said that, shutting the door behind him.

_Hmm really wishing I kept it male... _Mandark thought to himself.

Dabira tried to cut her hair since it was a little too long, she found a curler and curled the front of her bangs a little bit. Then she cut some of the hair with her clippers, bring it to shoulder length. And then she found some hair ties and brought it into a pony tail.

"There now that's better." She said to herself. She walked out of the bathroom, and then walked up to Mandark who was waiting on the couch there.

"So tell what's going on and why were here in this place." Dabria commanded.

"Well sis sit down it's a long story." Mandark said.

Dabria walked over to the couch and sat down next to her "brother".

Mandark began explaining to her what happened, giving her a made up story, knowing full well to himself the real story.


	22. The SSGA's Luxurious Prision

SSGA Prison Compound

Washington DC

Their flight from the Porkbelly Military Airbase didn't take long, only a few hours, but the soreness that Mary felt in her posterior said otherwise to her. Johnny had just opened his eyes, as he was being strapped and restrained to a wheelchair while being rolled in by his once fellow SSGA agents, with Mary in handcuffs walking along side him.

"Where...are..we?" Johnny asked while still drowsy.

"The SSGA prison compound...little bro." Mary said.

"Can it you two! This is punishment not socializing time!" Agent one said.

"If they consider allowing you two to even meet for socialization hour then your lucky given what you've done!" Agent two said.

"You've got it all wrong...we didn't do anything this is all a big mistake, my twin sister is framing us!" Mary said. The shouting of the agents and Mary got Johnny to fully wake up.

"Damn it she's right! Were innocent and so aren't our parents! Our sister Susan Test is all behind this...Now let us the hell go, so we can prove it! And clear our names." Johnny said angerly.

"Sorry, traitors no can do, you took an oath when you both joined the agency, and now your going to pay the price for committing your crimes when you both should know better!" Agent one said.

"Besides, how can you say that the Director of the Science Division of the SSGA, Susan Test, would do such a thing! She's a smart, beautiful, confident woman, and it's a pleasure working with her everyday, I can't say the same for you, her twin, Mary Test! And even now after all these years of you and her working for us, I still can't believe shes related to you and this flame haired asshole, you call your brother..."Agent two said.

Agent one looks over at agent two.

"Hey maybe Mary was a failed cloning experiment, and just didn't turn out as smart as her creator. Hahahahah." Agent one started laughing.

Mary and Johnny were both turning red with anger at this point.

"Dude you better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you! If I wasn't in this chair I'd bust your fucking lip open like I did to the last guy..." Johnny growled.

"Johnny calm down, getting upset at a time like this won't do anything...Besides the only reason this prick is giving us a hard time is because he's probably mad that he has a tiny penis, and can't pleasure his wife at home..."Mary said sternly.

"Why you little..."Agent one started but his partner stopped him.

"It's not going to matter...once they see some familiar faces in there...that will be punishment enough...Let it go man." Agent two said calming his partner down. The agents finally made it into the building and got buzzed in. They had brought the siblings to the front desk and passed on papers with all their info to the secretary running it.

"Alright Mary Ann Test, age 20, currently a resident of Porkbelly, California, date of birth May 21, 1992. Is that correct miss?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Yeah..it should be on file already considering I was an employee of this company..."Mary responded dryly.

"Still for legal reasons we are supposed to ask. Okay great, I need your prints." The girl said as she pulled out a pad. Mary was reluctant to give her prints, the agents took her hand for her and pressed them down on the pad then on the sheet of paper in front of them.

"Ouch, not too hard please." Mary said as agent one forced them down.

He ignored her out of annoyance.

Johnny was next in line.

"Alright Johnny Todd Test, age 18, currently a resident of Salt Lake City, Utah, date of birth July 29th 1994, currently living with a women named Sissy Blakely. Is that correct sir?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Yup you should know I used to work for you people...Really should get better at record keeping. "Johnny said irritated.

"Okay prints please." The girl said ignoring Johnny's remark. She placed the pad in front of Johnny, agent two helped guide his finger to the pad, and Johnny allowed it despite the fact he wanted to punch him in the face right now.

"Okay great all set." The girl buzzed Johnny and Mary through two separate doors. Johnny was wheeled through the door on the right, Mary was escorted through the door on the left. On the other side both rooms had staff waiting for them to change them into their prison attire. The rooms were high tech, futuristic and were pure white, well lit, adorned with sleek floors and had automated sliding doors.

Mary was first.

"Here's your new uniform miss." A female staff member said with the uniform in hand, it was a sleeveless night gown and a pair of white slippers. The agent blocking the entrance behind Mary let her go, and directed her to change right then and there.

"Strip." Agent one said.

"What? No I don't think so not with everyone watching in the room and definitely not with you in the room..." Mary said.

"Strip now, girl, it's mandatory." Agent one said in all seriousness.

"He's right, we have to be sure you don't have any weapons so you need to be completely naked I'm afraid miss." The female staff member said.

_I do NOT want to do this..._ Mary thought to herself.

Mary preceded to remove her yellow shirt tossing it to the floor, now revealing her bra. Then she removed her shoes and socks, then her jeans, now leaving her in her underwear as well, and leaving her feeling a little embarrassed. The cheeks on her face became redder and redder slowly.

"Keep going, we need you to completely strip." Agent one said.

"Do I really? As an agent that use to work for the SSGA, I don't remember protocols being this strict..." Mary said angerly.

Agent one pulled out a taser gun noting the girl's increasing aggression.

"Don't make me taze you Test." agent one said.

With a look of disgust Mary reluctantly continued removing her bra and underwear now leaving her completely naked, her slim curvy body now showing for everyone in the room to see.

Mary now had one arm crossed covering her bare perky breasts, and her other free hand covering her crouch. Her face was now beat red with more embarrassment. Agent one had his aim on her with the tazer gun still, as he slowly walked over to grab the clothes she removed. She glared at him, her eyes cold right through her glasses to the man picking up the clothes.

"Nice tattoo." Agent one said as she picked up her clothes. He noticed the moon tattoo on Mary's back.

_Asshole your probably enjoying the free show...I didn't even need to take my clothes off completely..it is kind of cold in here after all...I'm just barely covering my girls here..._

"You won't be needing these anymore, now go put on your new nighty." Agent one said smugly walking away. Mary still stared at him with disgust as she put on her new nightgown, and slippers and was then escorted to her cell.

_Johnny I hope they let me see you soon..._

Meanwhile Johnny Test was in a white room much like the one Mary was in, and he too had to follow the same procedure. They removed his restrainants and took him out of the wheelchair.

"You need to strip down, it's mandatory, there doing the same thing to your sister next door I'm sure. Everyone needs to follow it regardless of gender. Trust me I don't want to taze you boy." Agent two said while aiming a tazer gun.

_If you weren't aiming that tazer at me, I would have leveled your ass after the way you said that about Mary..._

"Damn it...alright..." Johnny said reluctantly.

Johnny began removing his blue open shirt and then his trademark radioactive symbol shirt underneath.

His abs were revealed. Between the intense training he had at the SSGA and all the years of his sisters experiments, Johnny's body was pretty well built now. His arms were rippling with muscle. He removed his pants and thew them in a pile along with the rest of his clothes.

"Almost done, just need to do away with one more article." The agent smugly said.

"What?" Johnny said.

"Your boxers, those gotta go too." agent one said.

_What the fuck dude..._

"Alright..."Johnny said.

Johnny removed his boxers and tossed them in the pile. He covered his exposed manhood with both hands, he also noted how cold the room was.

_At this rate, why the hell do I need both hands, it's so cold in here, I could get away with covering with one...Is this what all those guys I locked away...Wacko, Brain Freezer, Bee Keeper and Dark Vegan... had to go through...I even feel bad for them actually...Whoa wait a minute...Were in the SSGA detention facility...this IS where they got sent to...they are HERE. Shit...I hope Mary and I don't run into them...we gotta find a way out and soon..._

The agent guarding him approached carefully and removed the pile of clothes on the floor. A male staff member that was in the room handed him his new uniform, it consisted of white sweatpants, slippers and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Put those on then we will take you to your new home." agent two said.

Johnny got dressed in his new attire.

_I look like I belong in the looney bin not a maximum security federal prison..._

The agent still aiming the tazer, directed Johnny to move through the sliding door ahead. He was guided down a well lit white hall with doors on each side. Johnny stopped taking in the view, could see people knocking on their doors through the little windows they had, their crazy eyed faces, yelling muffled expletives

_I guess being on the wrong side of the law can take a toll on you..._

"Keep moving Test..." The agent pushed him.

_Was just looking at something, don't have to be so pushy dude..._

They stopped at one of the doors, but it looked different then the others, this was a wider door and when Johnny looked in the window, it looked more like a futuristic living room then it did prison. The door slides open and Johnny is sent inside.

"Thank your sister Susan Test for the nice arrangements, she wanted you and her twin to spend quality brother and sister time one last time. And for you two to be comfortable one last time before what happens tomorrow..." agent two said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Johnny yelled but before he could say anymore the agent already shut the doorway and walked away. Johnny noticed there was another door just like the one he walked through across the room, he could the muffled sounds of footsteps.

_Great now what..._

To Johnny's surprise Mary along with agent one escorting her, walks through.

"Sis!"

Her eyes widen upon seeing her younger brother. Agent one pushes her in and then shuts the door and walks away.

"Johnny!" Mary says running to her brother. She embraces him in a tight warm hug.

"I thought they had a different cell block for each gender. I thought I wouldn't get to see you for awhile." Mary said.

"While I'm glad to see you sis, thanks to Susan, they made an exception apparently They said she wants us to be comfortable and spend time together one last time before tomorrow..And I don't like the sound of that, what is she planning, what are THEY planning?" Johnny asked while still hugging his sister. She let go.

"I don't know little bro, but I don't like it ether...who knows that they could have in store. And I'm shocked they are letting us spend the night in here together considering this is just a family prisoner to family prisoner visiting room. Normally you would only get to spend two hours in here if they were nice enough to let you. Hell I'm shocked that on the first night here, they gave us the privilege of being in the same room together, but that may be because it would be our last...I hope not..." Mary said

"Oh shit we forgot about Dee Dee! We have to let Dexter know somehow! Damn and he was counting on me to keep her safe..." Johnny said.

Mary gasped realizing it too "Oh no, if the Porkbelly police have her then that means Mandark can get to her easier...Porkbelly police might be under Susan's payroll, Mandark could have easy access to her, with Susan allowing it. Johnny what are we gonna do..." Mary said.

"Well sis, they can't hurt her directly...Given the high profile nature of our false crime, they have to keep her in a hotel for a night under a watchful eye by state police in case anything happens. They unlike the local Porkbelly cops wont be under Susan and Marndark's belt. That might by enough time for Dexter to go pick her up safely. They have to let him in by law that's her brother. If this is a the family prisoner room I've heard so much about here, there should be a phone, but where?" Johnny said.

Mary noticed a cordless phone in it's base on the table in the corner.

"Ah ha a phone!" Mary said triumphantly.

"That was convenient." Johnny said.

"From what I remember at my first SSGA briefing, they let personers make one phone call during a family visit, and it's over an encrypted phone line, so the call can remain private and guards can not listen in. If anything it's the only thing in here that is truly private. But the single call is limited to 10 minutes after that it's automatically cut off until the next day when the phone becomes active again. So I can't take too long. Short and sweet." Mary said picking up the phone, it was cordless, she moves to a white couch in the room and sits down with it in her hand. Johnny finally notices the nightgown they had given his sister.

"So sis did they do the same thing to you, make you remove all your clothes and stand in a cold room butt naked for 5 minutes?" Johnny asked as he walked over to sit next to his sister.

"Yeah...don't really want to think about the experience much little, it sucked...Plus not that you need to know this or anything but I can't bend down too much considering they didn't give me back my undergarments..."Mary said.

"OK TMI sis TMI, I don't wanna know that, I mean you ARE my SISTER." Johnny said shaking his head.

"You asked Johnny, so I told you." Mary said laughing.

"Well I had to go commando, so same boat sis..."Johnny said.

"Ew Johnny, I DIDN'T need to know that, your my little brother, don't tarnish that innocent image I have of you away..." Mary said sticking her tongue out while making a disgusted face.

"Sigh...Anyway let me call Eugene, maybe him and Dexter have a plan..." Mary said.

"And the cure remember, Mandark and Susan could be planning anything with that virus...And maybe the thing that's happening tomorrow might have something to do with that...We don't got much time, we need to haul ass and come up with a plan quick!" Johnny said getting anxious.

"Yeah, yeah bro, put your big girl panties on, I'm dialing now..."Mary said as she dialed.

She got a ring tone as she waited for them to pick up on the other end...

_I need to reach Sissy too she's probably worried about me, I haven't called her at all today..._

Johnny thought to himself as he waited with Mary.


	23. The 3rd Piece of The Puzzle

Engine's Mansion Laboratory

Porkbelly, California

"Almost got it...Cm on.." Dexter said while carefully manipulating the genes via computer, of the M1-Virus on Engine's synthesis machine. Eugene supervised from the behind Dexter, while Dukey prepared vials to be ready for the vaccine.

"Dexter change base pairs AT with GC on chromosome 7, pair 4. Those proteins should be effective at negating the effects of zombification. If anything it may even reverse the effects of someone that's already in the later stages of infection." Eugene said.

"The thing is we won't be able to test it until we run across another live subject that is infected, and I'm not risking intentionally infecting anyone on purpose just to test it and chance failing, even if it means not testing it first is a bad idea, the practice in it self is unethical." Dexter said.

"Ha ha, try telling that to Susan and Mary when they were in their teens. If they could zombifiy Johnny they would, back then anyways." Dukey said while getting empty vials out of a box and loading them into a tray on the side of the machine Dexter was working on.

"In my days as a child even I wouldn't perform a test like that on my sister...I would have ended up testing it on myself, hehehe. When I experimented, I was intelligent, but not smart at the time let's just say that. " Dexter said.

"Guess the tests that Johnny and The girls took part in, probably weren't as bad as yours I take it?" Dukey said.

"Not by a long shot Dukey, let's just say as a fellow genius I have an extensive history, possibly going much farther back then then Susan or Mary." Dexter said.

"Are you basically saying you are a better scientist then the girl's are, because you started earlier in life, thus have more experience in the field?" Dukey said.

"Well my experiment's failed rarely and.." Dexter was about to respond, before being interrupted by Eugene

"Hey, hey, hey, pay attention to what your doing Dexter!" Eugene said as the sequence was ready to be processed.

"Oh yes of course!" Dexter said. The sequencing program beeped at Dexter, with a red confirm button appearing on screen.

"Dukey are the vials ready!?" Eugene asked with authority.

"Yes ready to go sir!" Dukey said.

"Alright! Commencing sequence now!" Dexter said enthusiastically as he pressed enter on the keyboard. Machines hummed to life, the tray Dukey loaded up was sliding back inside the machine on mechanical railings. On screen a progress bar displayed with an approximate time remaining.

"1 hour until process is complete...It would be nice if it could go faster...Hell, I could single highhandedly while blindfolded, build a machine that's much faster. " Dexter said sarcastically looking at Eugene

"Hey man this was the best machine I could put come up with on short notice! My nicer machine, is currently under maintenance, go figure of all times!" Eugene said.

"Someday sir I challenge you to a build off!" Eugene said.

Before Dexter could even respond Dukey came in.

"Listen geniuses you can compare sizes later right now's not the time for antics." Dukey said.

"Your right Dukey, anyway I think it's about time for lunch." Eugene said then suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Eugene answered.

"Eugene, it's Mary!" Mary said.

"And Johnny" Johnny said in the background.

"Hello Mary and Johnathan, where are you guys calling from?" Eugene said.

"Well first put us on speaker phone so Dexter and Dukey can hear us too." Mary said.

"Okay guys..First off this call has a 10 minute time limit...Second off we've been captured by SSGA agents and thrown into the SSGA prison...In Washington" Mary said.

"What!?" Eugene said.

"Mary!?" Dexter and Dukey said at the same time while Eugene continued to listen.

"Look there isn't much time, Susan has some kind of plan for us tomorrow morning, something bad is going to happen to me and Johnny. The word down the chain of command is that she wanted me and Johnny to be living our last day in comfort before tomorrow and knowing twiny she's got something big planned..." Mary said.

"And if she's involved with Mandark it's gonna be ugly whatever it is so we need to get the hell out of here." Johnny chimed in.

"What happened to Dee Dee? Is she okay?" Dexter asked.

"Well..."Mary said.

"Well what?" Dexter said concerned.

"She hasn't been captured but she's safe, SSGA agents handed her off to state police and she's in their custody, but because of the high profile nature of the case, they may be having her stay in a hotel somewhere in Porkbelly." Johnny said.

"Dee Dee..where can she be Johnny? Do have any ideas as to what hotel they would stick her in?" Dexter asked desperately.

"Sorry Dexter, it's a crap shoot, there's 7 different hotels in Porkbelly she could be in any of them, in any room. You would have to check each one. But access should be easy because you are a confirmed blood relative." Johnny said.

"Alright well..I will find her today...and we'll come save you guys too right after. After all how can I race against that Civic of your Mary..." Dexter said.

Mary giggled a little at Dexter's comment.

"I admire your enthusiasm Dexter man, but if you come here your breaking into a high security facility, the latest in SSGA security technology, guarded by the highest ranked agents in the agency. You'll lots of firepower and gear if you plan on coming out here to get us out." Johnny said.

"Not to mention you will be entering SSGA airspace if you fly in. They won't hesitate to shoot you down, you will need some kind of stealth camo ability on your mech Dexter." Mary said.

"Don't worry we will have that covered with my new stealth unit my science team invented." Eugene proudly added in.

"Okay cool, but before you'll need to get your sister very soon Dexter, before Mandark catches win of her location, he may try to pick her up or send someone to do it for him. You can seem to tell with him." Johnny said.

"No you can't with him, trust me, you can't. I'm getting ready as I speak." Dexter said taking off his lab coat and putting on a tractial vest he had in his high tech back pack/DexBot. He donned fingerless gloves and a utility belt as the conversation continued.

A beep signaled that Mary and Johnny had 5 minutes left.

"Look, just get here as soon as you can, at least before 9am tomorrow" Mary said.

"Dexter before we go...One more thing, can you get a hold of my girlfriend, Sissy, and let her know what's going on if I give you her number?" Johnny asked.

"She's probably worried sick about you Hun" Mary said sympathetically to her brother.

"Yeah you bet! What's the number Johnny?" Dexter asked.

"It's 555-555-5355. That's her cell, she lives back in Utah. Tell her I love her and once this mess get's sorted out I'll see her soon! Thanks man!" Johnny was now off the phone with Mary finishing up.

"Dexter hows the cure coming?"Mary asked.

"It's processing as we speak." Dexter said.

"Great...Well goodbye for now, and I hope my hero comes soon." Mary said.

"Don't worry he's promises he will..."Dexter said grinning.

"Okay goodbye." Mary said quickly then their time was up and the conversation was over.

"Alright let's prepare!" Eugene said.

"You two are crazy I hope you realize that right?" Dukey said

"No were geniuses!" Dexter and Eugene said in unison.

"Oh god you two are starting to sound like a male version of Susan and Mary! Anyway let's go." Dukey said.

Eugene and Dukey went in the other room to prepare, while Dexter began reading a text he received.

"Don't worry guys I'll catch up with you in a second!" Dexter said as Eugene and Dukey walked away.

Dexter opened the text message, there was a video file attached and it was from a blocked number.

"Whos this?" Dexter said opening the file.

First the video showed 3 human egg cells under a microscope being artificially fertilized one at a time by a lab tool.

"What the hell?" Dexter said.

Then the video cut to a home movie of a mother giving birth in a hospital, that seemed very familiar to Dexter.

"Okay this just got creepy.." Dexter said.

"It's a girl!" A doctor shouted.

The woman pushed again, with a man telling her to push.

"Another girl!" A doctor shouted. As other doctor's clapped.

"Twins!" the man shouted.

"Wait...Susan and Mary?" Dexter said to himself.

The woman pushed again.

"It's..a boy!" A doctor shouted preceded by clapping.

"Triplets!" The man shouted.

Dexter continued to watch with interest in the mystery.

"Maybe Susan and Mary had another brother and something must have happened?" Dexter said to himself.

A doctor moved out of the way giving a clear shot of the face of the mother and father.

Dexter recognized the face, and his jaw dropped.

"In the name of science...No..fucking..way." Dexter said nearly having a panic attack.

The mother was Mrs. McPherson, Dexter's mother. The father was not the one Dexter knew his whole life, but another man with similar blonde hair. Dexter dropped the his phone and began screaming.


	24. A fake Story and Careful Planning

SSGA building

Susan's Private Lab

Mandark knew he needed a good back story for Dabria, something good. He knew exactly what he would say.

_It's perfect...I'll just tell her mom had her sent here to this facility to be treated for her "heart defect" and that they wanted to make sure the treatment was going to work well for her, so they wanted her to stay here for a couple of days...Now while she believes this story I just need to find a way to control her much like my..I mean...our mother..watch out Dexter, you have no idea what's coming to you...Ohh and my dear love Susan Test, you will love me even more so, when you come to see the beautiful thing I've created, crafted in the image of my rival...and you and Mary...After all Dexter is the third genius child that was born during SSGA's prodigy project in 1992. At the mere age of six, I had crafted the perfect image of a genius...And SSGA scientists came in and took credit for my work..Bastards they didn't want the spearhead of such a great idea to come from a child...Susan my love, along with your sister and Dexter have no idea you were created with science not with the love and affection of two consenting adults. It may have seemed that way because the agency played it off as a new chance at having children for those that are unable to conceive on their own, meaning the McPherson's and the Test's. Sure the Test's were able to conceive Johnny after trying for so many years, but before then they wanted a child NOW, so they went to the SSGA for two beautiful smart red haired angels. And as for the McPherson's well...they wanted a boy child, and after birthing Dee Dee Mr. McPherson, just didn't have the ammo anymore, so SSGA was there to help. The Test's watched the birth of the triplets, they just waited until they were born so they can keep the girls. What wanna be parent would say no to such an opportunity like that? "Have a child with an IQ of 300 from birth, why not?!"_

_Fools..._

_When they realize what they are, they will have no idea what to do with themselves...Even you my love Susan. When the time is right I will reveal what your real purpose is. Originally the plan was to have the 3 of you at birth contain the thought of me in your little redheads...It would have been the ultimate take over plan...but it backfired, the encoding of memories only took hold on one subject...you my love...Susan...Ironically you are named after me...by the name I hate but I love so much at the same time. And what I do hate..is the fact you all became smarter then your maker...But no longer! Now I must give this 4__th__ incarnation of the project a good back story, then inject the nanomachine version of the collar I placed on mother, then there will be NO STOPPING her with that and the M2-Virus in her veins. Then I with my own powers shall rule this world with an iron fist, and have Dabria along with Susan, serving as my elite guards...Considering my mother failed in that role..._

Mandark ended his thought's as Dabria waited in front of him still awaiting an explanation.

"Uhh?" Dabria asked.

"Ohh yes sorry." Mandark said.

"It's fine." Dabria looked at Mandark with a weired out expression.

"Yes..mom had you sent here for that heart condition you have. It's the best heart treatment center in the US, the doctors here can help you. And they did. They just tried out their new treatment on you, and it seems to be taking hold well, BUT they need you to stay here for a day or two just to monitor you." Mandark said.

"Ohh alright then that's good...Although my memory is a little hazy, that makes perfect sense." Dabria said smiling.

"But yes of course...So for now they wanted me to give you a series of injections just to keep the treatment going." Mandark said faking a caring smile.

"Alright how long will I be staying here?" Dabria asked.

"2 days tops sis." Mandark said.

A door opened and Susan Test walked in, on their conversation not knowing what to say.

"Who's that Mandark?" Dabria asked.

"Ohh it's just my girlfriend, Susan, she's actually one of the researchers that work's here." Mandark said.

"Uhh Mandark?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on a second Dabria." Mandark said pulling Susan to the side.

"What the hell is this? I said you can clone Dexter, not invite some girl I don't even know here." Susan said getting angry. Mandark stopped her.

"No, no, no, she is a clone of Dexter, I just accidentally made the clone female during the process, yes I know my mistake, but her DNA is infused with the M2 Virus, it's a part of her!" Mandark whispered.

"Soo what are we going to do with her?" Susan asked whispering as well.

"I created a nanomachine version of the control chip that was on the collar my mother was wearing, when I was controlling her. Except now as a nanomachine, once it's injected there's no way of removing it. She will ALWAYS be under our control, and will be the perfect bio-weapon to use against anyone who opposes us! And I can use research gained from her to advance my own new found abilities. " Mandark said smiling.

"And how does this benefit me?" Susan asked.

"Well think, once we have perfected the m2-virus and made it stronger we can make you stronger, and better, you would be fitting as a partner." Mandark said.

_And guard..._

Mandark thought to himself.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that love. That's why your the greatest!" Susan said embracing Mandark then kissing him on the lips passionately.

"So what are we doing with the M1-Virus? You know my promotion dinner is tomorrow. Are we still going as planned? I don't want my dress to get too messy." Susan said.

"Yes at the celebration for your new position, I will release a missile going to Porkbelly infecting everyone in the city. Dexter and the others will be blamed for it, including Johnny and Mary. They will be made to look like terrorists, and while that's happening we will inject some of the general's troops with the m2 virus to enhance them and then begin our takeover by acting as the heroes to save the United States then depart for France once we have successfully taken over. So would you want to follow through knowing what will happen to your brother and sister? " Mandark said.

"Yes I love the idea, but it turns out that my siblings are already at the SSGA detention center, where they will be awaiting their fate tomorrow morning. All of the villains Johnny, Mary and I have ever faced are now going to gang up on them and kill them in the prison, and it will be made to look like an ordinary prison brawl. As for Dexter, Dukey and Bling Bling, to the hell with them, making them look like terrorist is perfect." Susan said grinning.

"Excellent, and if the plans for your sister and brother fail I will send Dabria to dispose of them..." Mandark said laughing.

"Yes it's an excellent fail safe, if they somehow manage to survive the attack., which I doubt, then after all is said and done we can be together with our Army, then Dee Dee can join us." Susan said sweetly to Mandark.

"Hahahaha yes babe." Mandark said.

_You think were gonna be together forever, little do you know your more involved then you think._

Mandark thought to himself, while laughing and holding on to Susan as they kissed.


	25. Oceanbird's Last Chance

SSGA building outer compound

Washington DC

Oceanbird had finally made it to Washington and she wasted no time tracking down her son, sure she had to coax it out of the general a little bit, nothing like a little punch to the stomach to get some truth out, she didn't kill him, only incapacitated him with her nano stun round from her 9mr.

_Yeah nothing like having such a sleazy man running the army...Doing deals behind official's backs with a known terrorist...my son._

Her flight didn't actually seem that long when she got off the plane. She apparently slept for 3 hours in the luggage compartment of that plane according to her smart phone, but it didn't even feel like it she was still exhausted.

_Maybe the powers I've gained suddenly are doing a number on my body, it's never been pushed so hard before. It's beats the gym, or my yoga exercises I can say that for sure! It's doing a number on me, but I can't stop not after what the general told me. Mandark's hiding out in one of the SSGA building's here, working on cloning Dexter for a new bio-weapon project he's working on. And I bet it's also related to the M2 Virus he was working on back at the underground lab at Porkbelly...well before it self-destructed. Dexter..I know as much as I possibly can about, after all he and my son were rival's for years. But the new one's, the Test's, I don't know them, Johnny and his twin sister's Susan and Mary Test. I know that the general told me that Susan is working with my son assisting him with experiments. And I just can't help but notice it, but Dexter seems to have a lot in common with those twins...Almost too common. I mean all 3 of them are scientists, have IQ level's well above 200, the same...facial features, the attitude and..those eyes, that soft deep red hair. Those eyes filled with will and determination. I couldn't help but feel like there was more then the general was willing too tell me even if I did beat the shit out of him for hours, it's something he would hold back with his own life. Could they be...No, no, they CAN'T be related. I've known the McPherson's for years there's no way the Test's could have ANY relation to them. I've never met these Test's but based on what the general slipped out, they sound ALOT like Dexter's family. A younger brother with blonde hair that mettle's in his sisters affairs and a blonde haired sister that mettle's in her brother's affairs..Hmm...maybe they are blood related after all...Separated at birth perhaps...And maybe none of them don't have a single clue...But ether way my son needs to be stopped._

"So here it is..." Oceanbird said as she approached the fenced in gate of the SSGA compound.

Oceanbird noticed it was heavily guarded by 5 agents dressed in tactical gear with body armor and equipped with fully automatic P90's.

"Shit...this is going to be tougher then I thought...even if I'm incredibly strong, can run fast and jump high I can't dodge thousand's of bullet's her second. " Oceanbird said.

_A distraction._

She looked around to see what she could do, to divert the men from their posts. There was a SSGA crown Victoria cruiser parked down the street with no one inside it. And there's a metal city trash can near a light post.

_This is gonna be good..._

Oceanbird ran a super speed and picked up the sturdy metal trash can with her strength and slammed it down upon the cruiser setting off it's siren severely denting it, pouring foul city trash all over it. She immediately darted down a dark alley as she saw SSGA guard's run by to check on the cruiser, she could over hear them calling in the disturbance on their radios. While they were occupied she darted for the gate.

"Alright here we go. I only have about 30 seconds before they return to their post and beef up security out here even more." She said to herself. Oceanbird ran through the open gate, she was now on the facility grounds. Alarms sounded. And spot lights came on automatically. Oceanbird could hear more agents on foot and dog's being released.

"SHIT! Maybe 15 seconds then!"

_WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! AROOOOO AROOO! _Dog's sounded.

"There she is! The intruder!" An agent said.

Susan's Private Laboratory

Mandark and Susan were just wrapping up their careful planning when Susan got a call on her cell phone.

"Hold on babe...Agh..." Susan said as she looked at the number it was the general.

"What's up!?" Susan said.

"Susan I just wanted to inform you, you have an intruder heading your way, it's a woman with pinkish red hair, wearing a leather jacket packing a handgun. She's VERY fast, VERY strong, very..un human like, she got the best of me. She tried to pump info out of me. But no sir, I didn't crack like any well trained experienced general." The General said.

"You cracked like a parakeet didn't you?" Susan asked.

"Uh..uh...alright ya got me. I did." General said.

"Of course you did you idiot! Otherwise she wouldn't know where me and Mandark are!" Susan said palming her face.

"Don't worry tho, I've got all our men on top of it!" General said.

"Level alerted! Level alerted! Security Level 1 reached! Repeat! Security Level 1 Reached!" A female voice said from the PA speakers thorough the building.

"On top of it, she's already here! Just do what you can, I'll take care of the rest!" Susan said UN-holstering her m93r getting ready while hanging up on the general.

"Hmm...its seems mother did survive the lab self-destructing after all..." Mandark said while leaning up against a wall arms crossed.

"Huh?" Susan asked confused.

Mandark tapped his ear with his finger.

"I have super sonic hearing, because of the virus, I heard everything." Mandark said with a confident smirk

"Amazing! I can't wait until it's infused in my own DNA." Susan said loading her gun. She took her lab coat off slipping on a standard issue SSGA bulletproof vest over her trademark blue star shirt.

"You look sexy in riot gear..." Mandark said.

"Thanks maybe I'll use it later for fun time...hehehe" Susan cooed.

"Looks like it's time I put the Dabria plan in motion early...Mother will be the perfect combat test..." Mandark said.

Dabria over heard the conversation.

"Whoa back up what's going on with me again?" Dabria asked.

"Uh nothing sis, we were just thinking you should get your injections early to speed up the recovery process..." Mandark said hoping she didn't catch on.

"Oh okay..." Dabria said.

"Yes I will be with you in a few to give you the shots you need." Mandark said calmly.

Dabria nodded her head smiled then walked away into another room.

"Hey before you inject her with your nanomachines I want to give you this." Susan said. She handed Mandark two hypodermic needles in a package filled with a yellow liquid.

"What's this solution?" Mandark asked.

"It's an invention Mary and I were working on for awhile, they are nanomachines that allow you to communicate telepathically to anyone else who has been injected with the same nanomachines, hence two syringes, for you, then Dabria..." Susan said.

"Excellent my love...These will be perfect...On top of the control nanomachines that I developed." Mandark said grinning evilly

Mandark injected himself with the first syringe, completely dosing himself. Susan watched with delight. Mandark began feeling more aware of his surroundings.

"I feel magnificent!" Mandark said.

"Yes but now you need to administer the other one to Dabria, but do it AFTER you inject her with your control nanomachines. She will also be able to communicate with you as well. You will be able to read each others thoughts and idea's, allowing you both to coordinate things better in certain situations. " Susan said.

Mandark went over to a silver briefcase he had, it contained the series of injections needed to control Dabria's mind and will.

"I will be back, give me a few." Mandark said walking into the room Dabria was waiting in.

"Well are you ready for you medicine sis? The doctor's were really glad you were getting better." Mandark said faking happiness

"Yes, the sooner I get better, the sooner I get out of here! It's sooo boring here, I could be at the mall right now shopping." Dabria said.

"Ohh don't worry, depending on what the doctor's think tomorrow, they might let you out early and will go. We can spend some quality time." Mandark said.

_We will be spending a lot of time together sis...hehehe_

"I meant with my fashionista's but I guess my big brother's OK too." Dabria said laughing.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with spending time with your brother sometimes." Mandark said preparing the first two needles.

"Okay here's the first." Mandark said as he injected her arm with the M2 Virus.

"Ouch, not so rough okay?" Dabria said.

"Sorry sis, this one won't hurt as bad." Mandark said as he injected the second needle, the control serum into her arm.

"I don't feel so good suddenly...I'm starting to get a throbbing headache." Dabria said.

"It's a normal side effect it should be going away soon." Mandark said knowing all well that the serum was taking effect. Suddenly the girl stopped responding and had a complete blank cold emotionless stare. Mandark was sure she was now under control of his control nanomachines, he wanted to test it.

"Dabria will you do everything I say as your master?" Mandark asked her.

Dabria coldly responded in a machine like manner "Yes master."

"Excellent my puppet!" Mandark said as he injected the telepathic nanos that Susan gave him into Dabria.

_Okay if I think it can I make her do it?_

"_Dabria raise your hand." Mandark said._

The girl raised her hand at Mandark's thought.

_Great! "Dabria can you hear me? Can you hear my thoughts?" Mandark asked._

"_Yes and yes master." Dabria responded._

"Ohhh my this will be most entertaining..."Mandark said.

"Mandark meet me at the front lobby on floor 1! I'm gonna be ready for her at the front entrance" Susan shouted to Mandark.

"Okay see you there dear!" Mandark said.

SSGA enternace

Oceanbird could hear the guard dog's gaining on her and armed men getting closer, she had already been running all over finding a place to hide for a few, but after 25 minutes, no avail, she had no choice but to enter the building Her heart was racing faster then her own legs which scared her considering her legs were moving inhumanly fast.

She made her way throw the front glass door's of the building to a fancy front corporate looking lobby complete with a reception desk. She was greeted by a dozen agent's dressed in business suit's complete with shades, all aiming their standard issue m93r's at her. Susan Test also was aiming her's at Oceanbird , she was leading the line of agents.

"You have no where to go, surrender Mrs. Astronomonov! Your out numbered severely as a scientist I can say your odds are very slim even with your abilities " Susan said aiming her gun.

"Yes resistance is futile mother...ahahaahahaha." Mandark said while being unseen. Oceanbird would recognize that laugh anywhere.

From behind a pillar Mandark emerges complete with black tactical pant's, black shoes, fingerless gloves, a tactical vest, short sleeve back shirt, but no guns.

"I didn't think you were still alive." Mandark said.

Oceanbird looked at him with rage.

"I'm sorry son I still love you...but I should have never birthed you, I had a bad feeling when I was pregnant with you, but I was in denial no evil could come from two loving peaceful people I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to give you a chance to prove you were good. I thought maybe I didn't raise you right, but no it wasn't me it was you. " Oceanbird said.

"Hmph." Mandark said.

"I heard everything from the general, between the deals you've made with him and the troops and I already know about the virus you plan on unleashing upon the world. You need to stop this senseless violence, people deserve to be free. And I fully support your rival...Dexter in trying to stop you...you are truly evil..." Oceanbird said.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now mother why don't you come here and try to stop me, don't worry these men will stand down and I'll allow a free hit. I challenge you to come and defeat your own son in hand to hand with the powers he gave you. Prove your not a failed experiment and mother." Mandark said.

"Stand down!" Susan ordered the other agents, they dropped their aim.

"You little shit! This is for what you did to your father! AGHHHHHHGGGHHH!" Oceanbird ran at lighting speed toward her son.

At just a split second faster, a red haired blur came out of nowhere and punched Oceanbird in her chest, then her son sprinted up to her at a faster rate of speed and kneed her in the stomach with super human strength. All the wind was knocked out Oceanbird, but she wasn't down for the count.

She tried to catch her breath.

"What..the..hell?" She asked. Then Oceanbird saw her, Dabria. The female Dexter clone complete with red hair and glasses awaiting in a fighting stance.

_So it's not exactly a clone of Dexter...But the resemblance is uncanny..._

"Ahh yes mother I would like you to meet my new friend, her name is Dabria, she replaced you. Isn't she...cute?" Mandark said grinning now standing in front of his mother.

"You sick child..."Oceanbird said panting.

"You see mother between my genius and the genius of Susan Test, I was able to craft the perfect bio-weapon to use as my guard, isn't she just beautiful. It brings a tear to my eye. What a better way to seek revenge on my rival. You see me and her are psychologically linked via nanomachines we have in our bodies. We can coordinate attacks without saying a word. It makes us a deadly fighting team, you don't stand a chance, you will not defeat me, you will not save the world and you will not live to see another day. " Mandark said coldly.

"No I won't give up, I must not..."Oceanbird get's up one more time and goes to punch her son in the face, he grabs her fist and twists her arm while Dabria doesn't hesitate to pin her down to the floor by kneeing her in the back. Oceanbird screams in pain.

"Ahhh it was a good try but again just a try..." Mandark releases his grip and Dabria keeps Oceanbird pinned. Oceanbird pulls out her gun as a last ditch effort, agents notice and begin raising their guns as Mandark continues walking away.

"My love watch out she has a gun!" Susan shouts to Mandark.

"Not to worry your men can drop their aim on mother, that bullet my mother has in the chamber wont hurt me! Please let her shoot me! Humor me mother." Mandark continues walking.

Oceanbird had her last ditch bullet ready in the chamber. She opened fire the bullet bounces off Mandark's head, puzzling her. He turned around and gave her an evil smile.

_No...he got stronger, bullets don't..hurt him now...The virus is already growing well within him, it's mutating...I can...sense it...if he makes it stronger...then it's game over..._

Oceanbird panted haviliy, and was scared. Her son came running back to her at super sonic speed, and at the same time Dabria unpinned her for the perfect timing and synchronization Mandark picked his mother up by her neck.

With remaining air, Oceanbird talked.

"He..will get you for this...I...love you still..." Oceanbird said lightly with tears streaming down.

Mandark immediately got angry.

"Game...Over...I...Win...I..always...win. Goodbye mother..." Mandark then took his other hand and using the force of his palm slamming her chest, stopped her heart. She was gone. Everyone including Susan in the room was silent and speechless.


	26. It Ain't No Dream Dexter

Engine's Mansion

Porkbelly, California

_It can't be...There's no way I'm their long lost brother...I mean c'mon I kissed Mary, had feelings for her, if she's my twin sister...Ohhh nooo...Sick..._

Dexter could feel the hot salty acid come up this throat, the young scientist swallowed it back down trying to get his barrings on the situation.

Dexter continued to scream grabbing the attention of Dukey and Eugene, who came running back immediately.

"What!? What happened Dexter!?" Eugene asked.

Dexter stood still his mouth a gape with his phone still on the floor.

"Cmon boy talk to us!" Dukey said.

"I'm not related to them...no...no...I'm not. It's all just a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up soon in my bed at my home back in Burbank. " Dexter said closing his eyes. Dukey ran up to him and shook him.

"Snap out of it Dexter! This is no dream! This is real life!" Dukey said.

Dexter opened his eyes looking at Dukey.

"Okay...now tell me what happened?" The long time friend of Johnny asked Dexter.

Dexter took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright, someone unknown sent me a video file on my phone of 3 egg cell's being fertilized. And well...Here see for yourself..." Dexter said picking up his phone to show Dukey and Eugene

Dexter played the video again for them. At the point it reached the birth of the triplet's and revealed Dexter's mother, Eugene and Dukey were stunned.

"You mean...to tell me..." Eugene said with a look of shock on his face.

"This whole time...You...you..."Dukey said.

"Yes...according to this it appears I am that 3 triplet...but I don't know how...There has to be more truth to this. There MUST be a scientific explanation for all of this." Dexter said in a cold sweat.

Dukey thought to himself.

_Hmm well he does remind me a lot of Susan and Mary, from the red hair down his facial features. He's got their same attitude too. Those eye's...he has the trademark eyes of a Test...And of course the intelligence, they even look like their the same age, but there's only one way to know for sure..._

"Dexter when's your birthday?" Dukey asked casually.

"May 24th 1991, why?" Dexter said.

"That's the same birthdate as Susan and Mary!" Dukey and Eugene said in unison.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Dexter said.

"Why? It means Susan and Mary are your sister's, which mean's your related to Johnny, which means we could be all one big happy family!" Dukey said enthusiastically

"Because, Mary and I when we were at her apartment, we ended up making out, and were really into each other, we had feelings for each other, do you know how sick it is if she's really my sister!?" Dexter said panicking

"Whoa, what? You and Mary like each other? You two have only known each other for like a day!" Eugene said.

"Well I used to like her in that way, now with this out on the table, I can't love her in that way anymore, that's just gross man...Ohh it's coming up again..Shit..." Dexter said clenching his stomach.

"Well that is pretty disturbing...Wait until she finds out...Hopefully she will feel the same way about it..and won't try to date you...We don't need incest, the Test house is twisted enough!" Dukey said.

Dexter couldn't hold in anymore he ran to the nearby sink and spilled out his breakfast, that ironically Mary had made him earlier in the morning, since after all he still hasn't had lunch yet.

"Cough, Cough, trust me it's gone on my end, if I'm really her and Susan's lost twin brother, I'll love her but it's only like a sister...After all she would be my twin and we would be family..." Dexter said as he was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't do that, here." Eugene said handing Dexter a paper towel.

"Thanks, ick." Dexter said wiping his mouth.

"What freak's me out even more is the fact, my mother was the one giving birth to them and me! Where the fuck is my father in all this!? Where's Mr. and Mrs. Test in all of this? Hell where's Johnny and my sister Dee Dee in all this? What is going on!?" Dexter said being to panic.

"What I wanna know is who sent the video..." Dukey said.

"I don't know, beats me, but will figure it all out later together I promise! For now you'll just have to stomach it Dexter, no pun intended, we got much more urgent matter's at hand." Eugene said.

"Yes...Right! I need to keep calm, now's not the time to panic..." Dexter said.

"Yeah will worry about it later." Eugene said calmly.

"Besides there won't be a later if we don't go and save Mary and Johnny!And Eugene you know how much I love that boy!" Dukey said.

"Okay! Dukey you call Sissy, Dexter has the number on his phone, he will give it to you! Dexter come with me to the equipment room. " Eugene ordered.

"Okay Dukey the number is 555-555-5355. Here's my phone, call her for Johnny. Tell her what happened, and ask her if she could help us at all. " Dexter handed Dukey the phone.

"Come Dexter! I have some things to get us ready for Washington. " Eugene said to Dexter as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Well, what more do we need? We have my Dexbot parked out in the back. It can go into jet mode, that should be plenty of firepower to take on the SSGA, I have multiple weapons on that mech. I have fought many battles with it. Lasers, missiles, Gatling guns, rail cannon..." Dexter was about to trail off, then Eugene stopped him there.

"Yes I know you have a very powerful mech Dexter, but it won't be enough. Like Mary said, as soon as the SSGA picks us up on radar they WILL send at least 8 of their most powerful and advanced jets after us. And these aren't normal military grade jets, these were developed by the SSGA's science department, which my ex-love Susan happens to be the head of, so they will have firepower matching yours possibly even surpassing it..." Eugene said.

Dexter looked at the fellow genius in shock.

"Were going to need more then just one mech, I have my own personal VTOL jet I've been using since my younger days when I would always try to capture Susan. Johnny has damaged it many times in battle but it was always easily repairable." Eugene said, as they walked into an underground hangar.

"So it seems like you and my other long lost twin, Susan, have quite the history don't you, during your evil days anyway. " Dexter said.

"Yeah Susan Test, I remember the first days I had set eyes on her, we were both 15 in high school, it was in science class, they way she whipped that long beautiful red hair of hers with the star barrette in it, those blue eyes and square framed glasses, I just couldn't resist, I had to have her." Eugene said.

"Sound's like you were a creep back in the day...you almost sound like Mandark when he was going gaga over my sister in high school. " Dexter said as they continued walking.

"Well those days..are behind me now, I'm not a creep anymore and eventually me and Susan got together, but as you saw, we are not together anymore, because she's now with your enemy there, Mandark. " Eugene said exhaling with disappointment

"Hey man look, give it some time, if things turn out alright after all this is over, maybe you two can forgive each other, and have some closure. I mean when things are said and done and I stop Mandark, maybe the authorities will go easy on her, put her in a mental institution, and she will realize her mistakes and try to make up for it later..that is if that happens that way. And well if not then there's plenty of fish in the sea. I mean I'm pretty much in the same boat as you now that..well...Mary's now my sister..." Dexter said.

"I don't know, guess will just wait and see what happens, I'm still not sure if I can accept any apologizes she offers later, if she realizes what she's done to everyone. But anyway here it is! " Eugene said as they now stood before the VTOL.

"Wow." Dexter said in awe at the gold plated jet.

"Yeah but it still needs some final adjustments, and I need your help equipping it for the mission." Eugene said.

"I don't mind helping, but won't a gold plated jet stick out like a sore thumb?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah and a black, white and blue 100 story tall robot doesn't huh?" Eugene said.

Dexter then realized he still needed to go pick up his sister.

"As much as I would love to make a smart ass comment back, I still have to go find Dee Dee!" Dexter said.

"That's fine I can get started on this. Just go out there and find her then come back got it!" Eugene said picking up a wrench.

"You got it. Shit! I need my phone before I go! Dukey still has it." Dexter said.

"No problem here you go, Sissy's taking the next flight to Porkbelly in 30 minutes. She should be here in 6 hours." Dukey said handing the smart phone to Dexter.

"Damn we would just barely be scraping it...before morning time in Washington...Alright Dexter you got your phone get moving NOW!" Eugene said shouting. Within minutes, Dexter was gone and Dukey and Eugene could hear Dexter's robot flying off into the city's night sky overhead.


	27. Thoughts Can go a Long Way

SSGA Building

Front Lobby

Susan Test didn't know what to say, she was still getting over the shock of seeing Mandark kill his own mother with his bare hands.

_Granted yeah I know I'm not exactly miss goody two shoes, but that was just cruel._

She thought.

"How pathetic you are, poor performance, I expected better, you failed." Mandark dropped the lifeless body of Oceanbird on the ceramic tile of the lobby, to Susan it happened in slow motion. Susan noticed the look on Oceanbird's lifeless face, her glasses surprisingly still on, the woman's eyes were still open, still stained with fresh tears, as if even in death they were crying out in both sadness and for help. Susan tried her best to keep her barrings, she knew that her and Mandark had talked about how she didn't care about anyone close to her anymore, including her siblings, but the scene that just played out in front of her somehow made her heart slowly warm up again.

_Wow I'm really terrible, I could have stopped this from all happening, all the years Mary was right...I've always put science before people and what's right and wrong. I'm truly terrible. I'm an awful sister, and lover...Poor Eugene, if I could apologize to you honey I would, you were good to me, and I cheated on you with some egotistical asshole that I thought could be a better match for me, for my own selfish gain. I realize...Deep down I still love you soo much, my guy of gold, even if you wouldn't;t believe it. Mary, what's wrong with me? Look at what I've become, look at what I've done to our family and friends. I don't even know who I am anymore. God, and Johnny I've treated him like shit so much over the years, using him as a test dummy even for experiments that I knew would hurt him or kill him, if it wasn't for you sis, I would have killed our baby brother by now. Even if I can't apologize I'll do something to make it right I swear it...Even if none of you know it's me who helped..._

Susan didn't even notice as she stared at Mandark, that she had shed a tear down her right cheek. She closed her eyes then quickly wiped it before Mandark would turn around to notice.

"That was satisfying! Magnificent! I can feel the power coursing through my veins, Susan my love what did you think of the show!?" Mandark asked Susan in excitement. The agents in the room stood quiet as all attention was on Susan now, Dabria stood behind Mandark emotionless awaiting the next command from him.

Susan choked as she was about to answer, given how mad he's become, she knew if she said the wrong thing at this point, Mandark wouldn't hesitate to tear her body in half. "It was interesting, I didn't think you would get that strong so quickly babe! That woman didn't stand a chance!" Susan said as she wanted to throw up after saying that. The agents joined in the commentary as well, if it would keep them alive.

"Great fight sir! You kicked her ass!"

"Yeah that will show that the SSGA doesn't play around!"

"The General's gonna love this!"

Susan's stomach began upsetting her after hearing all the comments.

"Yes indeed ladies and gentlemen, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without her." Mandark said as he walked up to Susan and kissed her on the lips. Susan felt much different about his kisses now. Mandark noticed she didn't seem too happy, but didn't dwell on it too much, chatting with the other Agent's now.

_Just get away from me...Please just stop kissing me...I can't believe I even helped you. I don't even want to work for the SSGA anymore not after you starting making deals with the general...It's the only reason why your here I know that..._

Susan started walking away, while Mandark was gloating in his glory. He noticed though and had sent Dabria to follow her behind back to her private lab.

_I wish this were all just a nightmare, and I was gonna wake up already, still in bed with you Eugene, your arms wrapped around me. But that's not gonna happen anymore now. Im an accomplice to you Mandark so when Dexter comes to kill you once and for all and I inevitably get arrested,hopefully they stick me in a mental institute, and not prison, and let me off easy. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life fixing things up with Mary and Johnny, that's punishment enough in itself considering that will take an eternity...For now what I can do is try to pull Mary and Johnny out of the prison...I'll have to make a phone call..._

Susan stepped into the elevator that led back down to her private lab. As the door was about to close Dabria stopped the door with one hand and walked in then let the door shut behind her.

"What the hell can't he let me go down to my own lab by myself? It's my lab!" Susan said with anger.

"No I'm afraid not Susan, I'm his eyes and ears as long as you aren't around him now. I will do anything for my master. Oh and he wanted me to pass on the message, that if you try anything funny I have order's to remove your vocal cords...without anesthetics, and with my bare hands. So think wisely about your actions from this point on Ms. Test. " Dabria said coldly. Susan began shaking in fear.

_Oh my god...what am I gonna do now!? _

Then she had a plan thought out.

_Maybe...when she's not looking I can find a way to disable the control nano machines and the telekinetic ones. Get her back to herself again, and have her help me. Sure I have a gun, I don't wanna kill her though she's an innocent pawn in all this, she doesn't deserve death and that's not herself talking, it's Mandark. She's just as much of a prisoner as my sister and brother are at the security compound. If I can find a way to reprogram the machines then maybe I can force them to shut down...Severing the link between her and Mandark, and regaining her personality. _

Dabria was fully aware of what was going on and could still think for herself, but physically she couldn't do anything to stop it or say anything, Mandark had control. However on the upside she could hear his thoughts now and it revealed some things to her.

_I thought you were my brother but now I see I'm just another one of your experiments. I had seriously believed you were my brother and I was related to you, I was so fucking gullible. I don't even have a mother or father ether. I was just a piece of some guy's DNA that you turned into me. Great I'm alive, only to be used to do your bidding tho. I can't say I had a childhood, cause I never had one, I can't say I had great friends, and tons of memories with them, cause I never had any. Hell technically I can't even say I'm over 18 cause I'm not. I was born today. Oh wait sorry not born created...Now I'm on autopilot against my will...And you've got me scaring this poor scientist, Susan. I know what powers I have, I know how strong I am because of the virus...You let that slip. And I know that you can see what I see, and if that poor girl does something you don't like, you'll force me to kill her. That blood won't be on your hands no...it will be on mine. And that woman you call your mother, I helped you kill her, her blood is already on my hands...And I wasn't the one that wanted to help you with it! You controlled me and I had to suffer, I apologized with every hit to her I made...but I couldn't get the words to come out...I want to cry so bad right now but I can't even do that. One thing I swear is that if I ever regain control of my body I'm killing you...And then helping out Susan._

Mandark via telepathic link heard all of Dabria's thoughts and responded to them telepathically.

"_So you think your going to stop me and gain control of your body again?" Mandark thought._

"_Not think I will." Dabria thought._

"_If you think Susan my love, is going to make you normal again, you better just give up now, because your my guard now, and soon Susan will be joining you. You both can be my little goddesses. Things will get real interesting once Dee Dee is involved and I need some cleaning done in the office...After all the 3 of you are not bad looking..." Mandark thought. _

"_Stop just stop! Your sick you know that? Ew, I will never, ever, be your "goddess", you have some serious issues. And then you kill your own mother, and act like it's the spectacle of the world. She didn't do anything wrong she was innocent, and god how can you use your own mother as an experiment!? It's your own mother for Christ's sakes." Dabria thought. _

"_I don't care she was weak and deserved to die. Only the strong survive. Oh and I'm going to let you in on a little secret, since you won't be able to repeat it anyways. That guy whose DNA you were based off of...Yeah his name is Dexter McPherson, he's a genius scientist and my rival, and he is actually Susan and Mary Test's missing identical twin brother. The cool part is they don't even know it yet and it's going to be most exciting when I reveal it to Susan right before I inject her with the same solution you were injected with. This also means that technically Susan Test standing next to you right now is related to you...Hahahaha. Enjoy your time together, and if I notice anything Susan shouldn't be doing I know you'll take care of it!" Mandark thought._

"_She has a twin sister? And she has a twin brother? And I'm a clone of sorts of said brother? Whatever right now all I know is that when I get free, you will be sorry." Dabria thought._

"_Hmph. Good luck. You'll die trying, but tell Susan I will be busy the rest of the night and I'll be seeing her tomorrow at that dinner for her promotion. Goodbye!" Mandark thought._

Before Dabria could think anything she tells Susan about Mandark expecting her at the dinner, under command of Mandark.

"Master Mandark would like you to know he will see you at the promotion dinner tomorrow, he has work to complete tonight. " Dabria said.

Susan stood quiet.

_I can't wait til you don't control me anymore. You have no idea what your in for._

Dabria thought as the elevator stopped.


	28. Sissy In Route

Chapter 28

_Damn it Test...What did you get into now? Dating you is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because we understand and connect so well, and make a great couple, and I'm happy to have you around..But at the same fucking time you drive me crazy, always running off into these dangerous missions of yours, you really haven't changed much since you were a kid Test. Then your in too deep and I have to pull your ass out of the fire, how hard is it to remember that I'm your girlfriend, baby, not your babysitter._

"Oh test.."Sissy sighed as she looked out the window of the plane, she could see clouds passing her by.

Sissy managed to make her flight, it had only been 20 minutes ago that she was talking to Johnny's best friend and family pet Dukey. It didn't take her long to get to the airport since it was only a block away from the apartment she and Johnny shared in Salt Lake City. She was just lucky to still get a ticket considering she didn't call in advance for a flight and just winged it.

_It's great I have this flight, it just sucks it's going to take 6, fucking, hours just to get to Porkbelly._

"Well isn't that just perfect timing..." Sissy said to herself.

_I had a bad feeling from the second Johnny stepped out that door, that he was going to get wrapped up in something involving work...on his vacation of course. He should have let me go with him, I do have employees who work for me and can run the skate park for me while I'm on vacation with my boyfriend. _

At the time that Sissy had asked Johnny if she could go with him on his trip to Porkbelly, it wasn't because she wanted to the Test family, it was because she wanted to make sure Johnny didn't get conned into doing work on his vacation, and could stay out of trouble. Sensing this, he had reassured her that he would be fine. She had reluctantly agreed, but wished she didn't now.

_Sissy just face it your man loves his work and you can't get mad at him for running off on all those dangerous SSGA missions. It keeps him happy and alive, and every time he busts one of those bad guys, he's always thinking of you...And loves you. Besides, after all you used to be as much of a thrill seeker as he was. _

Sissy's heated frown slowly turned into a warm smile at the thought of how Johnny care's for her.

_I can't get pissed at Test, at the end of his mission he always came home days later with nice clothes, a box of my favorite chocolates and red wine. I'd still ream him out, but then he would be willing to wait til my tantrum was over then give me that same "are you done yet" expression on his face and I would just give in and forgive him. No matter how much he drives me bat shit crazy when he's gone for weeks, I still love that man to death. _

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to take off." A flight attendant announced.

Sissy connected her seat belt with an audible click. Then looked out her window, as the , thinking about some of the things Dukey had told her on the phone.

_A maniac named Mandark, some super genius named Dexter...I don't who these people are, but from what I recall the dog saying, Dexter is basically Susan and Mary if they were guys, as he put it, and was a world reknowned scientist and CEO of DexLabs, which apparently burned to the ground a day ago because of this Mandark guy...And how is Test and his sisters wrapped up in this again? Aghhh..._

"Miss." A young flight attendant said pulling Sissy out of her head and back into reality.

"Yes?" Sissy asked.

"This is going to be a long flight to Porkbelly, would you like any coffee, tea, water?" The female attendent asked.

"Coffee please." Sissy said.

"Alright I'll be right out with that." The female attendant said.

_God knows I'll need it for this one..._ Sissy dryly thought.


	29. Dexter on The Move

It was night and Dexter was losing his patience, he needed to find DeeDee and soon. He scanned his scanners looking for DeeDee using the signal from her cell phone. He would try calling her but SSGA might be tracing it and he didn't want to bring attention to himself at the moment. His Dexbot flew over the city.

_Damn...she's close...just not close enough. The Porkbelly Grand Hotel...so that's where there keeping her...and closely gaurded by police...but that part's not an issue since after all I am Dexter McPherson.._

Dexter's Dexbot managed to hover over the hotel roof, and he slowly carefully landed it there hoping no one would come up to discover it.

"I'll be back I promise my creation." Dexter said as he jumped out of the cockpit of the robot and landed on the concrete of the roof, the night air blowing throw the front bangs of his hair.

Dexter pulled up his smart phone and used it's GPS to find DeeDee.

"She's on the 28th floor, which is the bachelor suite...It's an entire floor for one person, big money. Lot's of tax dollars. Ether way she's 4 floors down." Dexter said to himself.

Dexter readied his equipment, he knew he wouldent really need the M93R Johnny gave him earlier, and the fact he didn't have his gun license probably didn't look good, but he would make sure it was hidden under his lab coat on his utility belt. The only reason he is really carrying it is incase Mandark showed up, and he was forced to defend DeeDee from him.

_There's 6 left in the chamber...I hope I never have to use it here, especially with officers around. Things should go smoothly I show up, show the officers my ID, once they know who I am, they will gladly let me take my sister back with me. And hopefully Mandark never shows up on the scene..I mean he's in Washington by now, why the hell would be want to come back to Porkbelly after everything that's happened?_

"Well here we go." Dexter said walking towards the roof stairs. He made his way down to the bottom of the stairs. A door faced him that read "32F", he was on the 32nd floor. He opened the door causously, and stepped into a bright elegant hallway lined with hotel rooms. There was oriental paterned on the wall to wall rug of the hallway, maroon colored walls with colorful artwork hanged up and well lit florecent lighting.

"It's quiet...Almost too quiet..."Dexter whispered. He expected to see waiters and housekeeping staff walking up and down the hallways not a soul was in site.

_Maybe the hotel was put on lockdown because of DeeDee being here..._

He carefully shut the door to the stairwell behind him. The less attention brought to himself or the robot on the roof the better, right now the only people that he wanted to see him was the officers guarding DeeDee.

_Keeping low profile doesn't exactly help you when everyone knows you as a famous scientist and CEO of a company. Curse me and my love for science._

Dexter came up to a well lit white-walled stairwell and an elevator.

_Stairs, most people are too lazy to use them and would rather ride the elevator, so stairs sounds like a safer bet._

Dexter took the stairwell all the way down to the 28th floor, stopping on each floor to check his surroundings, there still wasn't a soul in site. He reached the 28th floor, it only had one elegant hallway with a single door, and there was two Porkbelly Police Officers guarding it. Dexter slowly poked his head out glancing and then pulling his head back in before the officers noticed.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Dexter walked out casually into the hallway, approaching the officers.

"Whoa whoa, stop right there son." The first officer said to Dexter.

"State your identity, only authorized individuals are allowed on this floor as of today." The second officer said who is female.

"I'm Dexter McPherson, CEO of DexLabs and brother of DeeDee McPherson, who is staying in this hotel tonight. I would like to see my sister, and make sure she is alright." Dexter said keeping his coolness.

"Wait you mean you are world renowned scientist Dexter McPherson?" The male officer asked.

"Yes sir, that is me, that's my sister in that room behind you, she really needs me right now." Dexter said.

"How can we be sure? Do you have proof?" The female officer asked Dexter.

"Yes here's my DexLabs ID card and Department of Defense security clearance." Dexter said handing his credentials over.

"Okay it checks out go on in." The female officer said.

_Well that went smoothly. _Dexter thought as he opened the door and entered the living room of the suite.

He shut the door behind him and looked at the large red colored living room adorned with top quality furniture and a large 70 inch HDTV displaying the days earlier events involving the SSGA on the evening news. Dexter called out for his sister.

"DeeDee it's me..Dexter I'm gonna get you out of here." Dexter shouted.

Seconds later DeeDee came running from a bedroom in the suite. She ran up to Dexter, her eyes filled with tears so happy to see her brother. She embraced him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you Dex." DeeDee said. Dexter had a smile on his face glad to see his sister.

"I know I know, it's gonna be alright sis, I'm here now. I'm gonna get you out of here." Dexter said warmly while in his sister's embrace.

"Dexter...Johnny and Mary..they..." DeeDee said frantically.

"Don't worry I know the whole story already, were gonna get them back, and clear their names." Dexter said calmly.

"Also I found out there's a chance that we might have some ties to the Test family.."Dexter said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" DeeDee asked still tearing up.

"Look I'll explain everything later right now, we gotta get the hell out of here, there isn't much time, Mandark might come back looking for you...We gotta move now." Dexter said.

"Alright so what's the plan genius?" DeeDee asked.

"I got the Dexbot on the roof, I'm gonna call it to come to this window, and then we hop on it and get the hell out of here." Dexter said pointing at the large window in the living room with a balcony.

"Wait won't the cops outside not like the fact your taking me without their permission?" DeeDee asked.

Dexter's phone started ringing, it was Eugine, Dexter answered it.

"Mandark's on his way to your location, he will be there in a few seconds, GET OUT OF THERE DEXTER HES GOING TO LEVEL THE BUILDING!" Eugine shouted.

"SHIT!" Dexter yelled hanging up and calling Dexbot to the window.

"Dexter what's wrong!?" DeeDee asked frightened by Dexter's reaction.

"Those cops are the least of our worries, Mandark's on his way and is gonna blow up the building!"Dexter shouted.

"Oh no...What about the innocents in the building?" DeeDee asked as she followed Dexter to the window where Dexbot just hovered to.

"Im afraid there's no time for them...I'm sorry sis." Dexter said saddened.

DeeDee didn't know what to say at the moment, she just hurriedly followed her brother and joined him in the cockpit. Within seconds they were off into the night sky.


	30. Senseless Destruction

"Ahh there you are my rival. I say let's light the flames of our old rivaly, just for good ol times sake." Mandark said to himself the cockpit of his giant robot.

Dexter's Dexbot was flying away from the hotel in Porkbelly, Mandark presses a button on the console launching a napalm missle to the building's top floor.

"Ahhh haha, ahh hahaha." Mandark laughed, as the missle hit their target. Causing an explosion to the top floor, screams of inncoents below in the streets can be heard.

"I love that beautiful sound, it sure takes me back..." Mandark said smiling.

"YOU BASTARD!" Someone screamed.

_Hmm I wonder...who could that be..._

Mandark turned around to face his rival.

"Oh yes hello Dexter!" Mandark said enthusiastically.

"You sick fuck...those people didn't deserve that, they did NOTHING to you...in the name of science STOP IT NOW!" Dexter said screaming in anger. His sister was behind him in the cockpit as well.

"Those sheep you call people deserve every shred of pain I can dish out! They are weak, and need to be eliminated, don't you see!? With the virus, I'm attempting to recreate the world, ridding it of this weakness! A new world where the strong survive and the weak parish in pain! A world where the possibility s are endless, and I shall be it's leader! And of course, I'll take your sister and the Test twins to serve along side me..." Mandark proclaimed.

DeeDee noticed now upset her brother was getting, she knew because when Dexter is angry enough he will actually start to shed tears, something he always did since they were kids.

"Oh Dexter..." DeeDee said sympathetically putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Science was meant to help the world, not destroy it, you could have been a great asset to the science community Mandark, you could have been good...but it just wasn't in your nature...You had to use your intellect to destroy everything you see, and hurt everyone you know!" Dexter said.

"Yes your right my rival and one of the first thing's I'm doing to destroy in my new world is YOU AND THIS GODDAMN CITY!" Mandark said angerly.

"Not if I can stop you!" Dexter said.

"Computer! Engage combat mode now!" Dexter shouted into a wireless earpiece he slipped on.

"Warning, engaging combat mode! Warning! Only 300 gallons of fuel remaining, engaging in combat for extended period of time will deplete remaining tank! Use booster wisely." The onboard computer said in it's female voice.

The Dexbot arms relased several cannons and launcher from various compartments and a target sight appeared on the screen in front of Dexter, showing the remaining fuel, armor strength and ammunition remaining.

"Dex don't do it, it's suicide! Run for now!" DeeDee pleaded with her brother.

"I'm sorry DeeDee...I can't let him hurt anymore people, I have to try to stop him here while I can." Dexter said with tears.

"Dexter dont!" DeeDee screamed in fear for her brother and herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHGGGH!" Mandark screamed as he charged at Dexter with an energy sword.

"EBarrer activate!" Dexter commanded. The shield made of green energy appeared in Dexter's right hand right on time. The sword hit the barrer causing a green spark to emit from the collision.

Mandark continued to swing the sword, with Dexter blocking each hit.

"Ok maybe this will get you to actually fight back..." Mandark said rasing a hand at the Porkbelly Technical Institute, the one Susan and Mary attend. Thousands of college aged people can be seen walking out with smiles on their face.

_No don't do it Mandark..._

Dexter thought.

"MISSILE FRENZY FIRE!" Mandark shouted as he fired several small missiles from his robo hands. The unsuspecting student's, many of them friends of Susan and Mary, walk out having no idea what's happening until they look up to see the missiles approaching them, they run screaming with terror but to no avail. The missiles destroy the institute and the surrounding buildings and bodies of innocents go airborne. Men, women, even children.

"No..." DeeDee said with a look of terror.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Dexter said charging at Mandark with an energy sword of his own. The sword is a direct hit and goes through the chest cavity of the Manbot. Sparks are flying throughout the night sky.

"Ahh you finally got me, but I've got you too fool!" Mandark yells. Dexter looks at right arm to see Mandark planting a sticky mine onto it.

"Shit!" Dexter shouts. The mine explodes taking out the arm. DeeDee screams as the cabin of the bot shakes.

The explosion sends Dexter into a field outside the city, where Mandark follows at lighting speed. Dexter land's in a farmer's field, back first.

Dexter's right arm socket sparks with wires hanging out, as that is all that is left.

"Damn it! But I can still take him..."Dexter says.

"Right arm damaged, armor strength at 40 percent. 50 gallons of fuel remaining, refill tank soon." The onboard computer warns Dexter.

"Dexter please maybe you should hide Dexbot somewhere underground and abandon him for now, Mandark's robot is just too strong. And your going to get us killed." DeeDee warns her brother.

"I still have my missiles on the left arm, I've gotta try, just one more time." Dexter said not wanting to give up.

"My rival heed your sister's warning and run like the coward you are." Mandark said landing smoothly in front of Dexter who's still grounded.

"Better yet, hand her over to me, and I promise I'll spare you, and make you one of my gaurds later when I rule." Mandark said making an offer.

"I'll never let you take her!" Dexter said protecting DeeDee.

"Dexter...Your my brother and I love you very much, I'm your big sister and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect you." DeeDee said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"DeeDee don't do this, you know what he does to girl's he has interest in...Please I won't let him take you, it's not worth sparing me, if I have to live with knowing what he's doing to you." Dexter pleaded.

"I'm sorry little bro but after seeing you fight, I can't let you get hurt or killed...I'm your big sister it's my job to look out for you through thick and thin...Please forgive me." DeeDee says sadened.

"Computer open cockpit!" DeeDee commands the robot. Dexter's cockpit door's open.

"No sis don't do this...Don't leave me..." Dexter says tearing up grabbing his sister's arm.

DeeDee responds with a tight hug. "I'll be fine, because I know you'll team up with the others and come save me, Johnny and Mary later, right now live today and fight tomorrow." DeeDee says tearing up.

"Okay I'll see you soon, I promise sis." Dexter said.

"Goodbye Dexter." DeeDee says letting go and stepping out of the cockpit walking to the Mandark robot.

"Yes come my dear, I'll give you everything you've ever wanted and deserved." Mandark says opening his cockpit doors. DeeDee takes his hand and steps inside. The cockpit closes. DeeDee pulls a picture out of her brother and her when they were kids and holds it close while in the seat behind Mandark ignoring most of what he says while they take off.

"No...Why...No...DeeDee!" Dexter cries out to the sky.


End file.
